Emaya Forever Done Right
by salsa3344
Summary: This is a chapter story with each chapter representing a different episode of PLL. The story begins with Maya returning from boot camp. I was disappointed with the way PLL handled the Emaya love story so I decided to rewrite it. I can only hope that I do right by Emaya.
1. Maya Returns

**_"Emaya Forever Done Right"_**

**As many of you were outraged by the unnecessary death of a much beloved character, I decided to rewrite the Emaya part of the story. I felt that the writers and creator of the show got lazy when it came to Emaya. They never showed anything, just implied it. When Maya came back, I thought for sure they would continue this beautifully crafted love story. But instead they chose to give Maya's love story to Paige. I still don't get it. I don't think I ever will. **

**I didn't appreciate the writers changing the PLL timeline either. When Spencer said that Paige and Emily were dating on and off for a year, I was like that's impossible. Maya and Emily were dating on and off for less than a year so how could this be remotely probable. Paige and Emily dated on and off for like a month and a half, if that. Paige tried to drown Emily and she was cruel to her. Maya would never do that. And the whole when you drink you say what you really feel. Whatever! That was the laziest piece of writing to date on that show.**

**Bianca Lawson and Shay Mitchell have this chemistry that is much more than that. I can't explain it. It just is. Lindsay Shaw and Shay Mitchell have chemistry but not Bianca Lawson and Shay Mitchell chemistry. I felt as though when Lindsay and Shay kissed they couldn't wait for the director to yell, 'Cut'. However, I felt that when Bianca and Shay kissed they didn't hear the director yell, 'Cut'. I don't get how the writers and creator of the show couldn't see that. I don't know why they love this Pailey nonsense so much. It makes absolutely no sense to me. **

**When I saw Bianca Lawson in "All About Christmas Eve", I couldn't believe how young she looked, especially the scenes at the mini golf course. When she did that infamous head tilt, I was like, that is so Maya. She looked younger in this movie than they made her look on her last episode of PLL. Conspiracy? Maybe. **

**So this is my rewrite of the Emaya love story. The chapters are mostly in chronological order starting with Maya returning from boot camp. The swim party chapter is complete but you'll have to wait for that until I rewrite the morning after they say I love you to each other and the mandatory overnight at Rosewood High. I might even throw in some flashbacks for birthdays that we never saw and Christmas that we never saw. **

**I'm giving this an M rating for mature love scenes. **

**Enjoy!**

**_Chapter 1: Maya Returns_**

"Maya's back, huh. What did you two do last night?" asked Aria.

"We had a nice dinner at the grill and talked a lot. I couldn't stop smiling the whole time. I was like a love struck teenager," offered Emily.

"You **_are _**a love struck teenager!" exclaimed Hannah.

"So, today is her first day back?" inquired Spencer.

"Yep."

"You look really nervous. Why? You already saw her so it's not like seeing her again is gonna be a surprise," reminded Spencer.

"I know. I'm just anxious I guess. It's not like I was completely faithful to her while she was away."

"Yeah, well was she completely faithful to you?" asked Aria.

_At that moment, Paige McCullers interrupts her thoughts._

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute? It's important."

"Umm, well I guess," Emily manages as she looks around for her Maya.

_They walk over to Emily's locker as the Liars look on._

"I told my parents," stated Paige.

"You told them what?" inquired Emily.

"Emily, I told them that I'm gay."

"What, oh my god, that's so great! I'm so happy for you!"

"Emily, I'm out. Isn't that what came between us?"

"It was part of it but things have changed," Emily says as she looks away.

"What things? Em, we can be together out in the open now. I'm not afraid anymore. I don't care what other people think," assures Paige.

_At that moment, something catches the attention of the rest of the school in that hallway. Students drop their books; mouths fall open; guys and girls eye sex this amazing creature sauntering down the hallway. Jeans molded to her perfectly tight body; black leather boots rise to just below her knee; a form fitting tee shirt that accentuates her beautifully sexy breasts; hair straightened down her back side; lips pressed together forming a very purposeful yet kind of sinister smile as Maya continues towards her destination…Emily Fields. _

The liars look on as Hannah states oh so Hannahlike, "If Caleb and I break up and Emily and Maya don't get back together, I so have dibs on Maya."

_Aria and Spencer give Hannah a look and continue to watch the action unfold._

_Paige spots Maya first as Emily turns around and sees what all the fuss is about. Emily freezes, her breathing begins to surge as her heart is practically pounding out of her chest._

_Maya approaches, pinning Emily up against her locker. She dives into the sexiest, most smoldering kiss you could possibly imagine as everyone looks on including Paige. Emily gives just as much to the kiss as Maya. Mouths open, tongues exploring, lips crashing. Finally, they pull apart, breathing heavily._

Paige starts to shout at Maya, "What the fuck was that?!"

_To which Maya turns towards Paige and with all her force behind her, punches Paige right in the face. Paige tumbles backwards as Maya hovers over her while everyone else is aghast. _

Maya stands over Paige and warns, "It ain't ova Bitch!"

_Maya grabs Emily's hand, dragging her away._

Emily stops, pulling Maya to face her and demands, "What was that for?"

"That, Emily, was a warning to Paige. She tried to drown you and she's not going to get away with it!"

_Emily relaxes as she sizes up this incredibly sexy girl who just defended her honor._ "You're lucky you look so hot otherwise I'm not sure I would have let that go."

Maya steps closer to Emily and whispers in her ear, "Let's get out of here."

Emily whispers back, "What's the hurry."

Maya eye sexes Emily and purrs sexily, "The things I'm going to do to you."

_Emily's breathing hitches; those all too familiar butterflies dancing throughout her body; her legs weaken as Maya pulls her gently yet eagerly to the school parking lot._

**EPOV**

_We arrive at her house, Ali's old house. We ascend the staircase to her room. Oh my god what the fuck is she going to do to me! _

_Maya closes her drapes; she puts on some sexy music and leads me over to her bed. I'm breathing faster and faster as she does that signature head tilt of hers and then that seductive smile of hers and then that infamous eye sex of hers. She puts my hands on her waist as she presses her body against me._ She puts one of her hands on my waist and the other hand on the back of my neck gently bringing my ear closer to her lips so she can say in her low, gravely, seductive voice, "I'm gonna make you scream until your throat is raw."

_Oh my fucking god! I'm a little scared but in a good way. My body is filled with excitement and anticipation. My breathing is quick and short. I lie back on her bed with nothing but a nervous smile as Maya's beautiful, sexy, nude body hovers over me. Oh god what is she going to do to me!_

**MPOV**

_There she lies, naked beneath me. I'm thinking so many naughty wonderful thoughts. It's been three months of wanting, yearning, waiting for this moment. Once I'm done with her, she will never want for another. I can feel her getting wetter by the second beneath me. Our juices combine as I thrust myself slowly, grinding myself onto her. I quicken my pace as my girl begins to scream my name just as I said she would. A wicked, 'I told you so' smile forms on my oh so satisfied face. And I'm just getting started._

_I pull away from Emily who gives me a 'why the fuck are you stopping' look. I spread her legs, licking up her inner thigh until I reach her center. I spread her with my fingers and decide to tease her with my breath; blowing ever so gently across her center. Emily yells my name, sounding hoarser and hoarser as I knew she would. I giggle to myself as I continue to torture my beauty. _

_I place my mouth over her sweet spot and suck mercilessly. There she goes again calling out my name; cursing up a storm; I've never heard her use the word 'fuck' in so many different ways. I love hearing her say it or rather shout it. _

_I continue my torturous journey, placing two fingers on the outside of her entrance. I tease her by slipping both fingers a touch deeper and as she starts to thrust her hips against me, I withdraw them. Emily's breathing is so labored; she is glistening and she is pissed! _

_I start to relax her once again by entering her body with one, then two, then three fingers. She screams for more. Oh yeah, I've been waiting to do this for so long and now I can do it whenever I want. I move effortlessly deeper and deeper inside of her. I can feel her begin to tighten but before she can I maneuver my entire hand into her. She screams louder and longer; things I never thought I would ever hear coming from her sweet, sweet mouth. I smile devilishly as I watch her head roll back and her body arch for me. I move with her, helping her to achieve the most spectacular orgasm she has ever had. She tightens and releases as I find that spot that makes her legs shake until they become limp from exhaustion. She continues to strain her voice with 'Mayas' and 'fucks' and 'oh my gods'._

_I remove my hand and begin to lick every ounce of my beautiful, sweet Emily. I kiss up to her sexy, pouty lips; a glint in my eyes reveals my true intentions, _"I told you I would make your throat raw."

With that, Emily takes in a deep breath and expels in a very rough raspy Me like sexiness, "the things you did to me. I, I can't even right now." I place my body behind hers and wrap my arms around her shivering body. I hold her so close to me as I breathe out, "I'm back and I'm not going anywhere. You are mine always and forever." To that, Emily eases, "always and forever."


	2. The Fight After Dinner with Pam

**I didn't get why the St. Germains moved out of Alison's house when Maya was sent away to Tru North. She was only gone for three months so in my story, the St. Germains still live in Alison's house, which means Maya still attends Rosewood High. **

**I love, love Bianca Lawson in 'Saved the Last Dance' so I am including some of Nikki's personality and moves in this Chapter. Hope you get what I am trying to do. And if you haven't seen this movie, what are you waiting for! **

**I also "borrowed" a scene from another movie but I'll let you be surprised with that one.**

**I love EDM and picked "Eyes" by Kaskade with Mindy Gledhill to set the mood. **

**This story takes place after dinner with Pam Fields when Emily and Maya fight at the Grill. **

**Happy Holidays Emaya fans! This is my gift to you!**

**Chapter 2: **

**_The Fight After Dinner with Pam_**

"I can't stand Noel Kahn but damn does he know how to throw a party!" says Hannah enthusiastically.

"Seriously and the music is great too. I love throwbacks and EDM," offers Aria.

"So where's Emily, I thought she would be here by now," mentions Spencer.

"I don't know, she and Maya got into a fight at the Grill and things are a little weird between them right now," explains Aria.

"Maya so gave it to Pam. I wish I was there. I mean, she's the reason Maya got sent off to boot camp to begin with. And knowing Maya, it had to be good," remarked Hannah.

"Oh my god, is that Emily with…Paige?" Aria notices.

"What is she thinking!" yells Hanna.

"I sure hope Maya doesn't show up or this is going to get ugly," assures Spencer.

"Uglier than Paige!" jokes Hannah.

"Way uglier!" laughs Aria.

"Hey Em, Paige. What's going on?" Spencer questions.

"Oh, I bumped into Paige outside and asked if she wanted to hang out. I love the music and she's an awesome dance partner," explains Emily.

"Emily, can I talk to you for a second?" asks Hannah.

"What the fuck are you doing? You know Maya might show up and then what?" demands Hannah.

"I don't care if Maya shows up. I'm hanging out with Paige tonight so she'll just have to deal," shoots back Emily.

_Hannah walks back over to Spencer and Aria._

"Shit. This is not going to go well if Maya decides to stop by especially since I invited her," shares Hannah.

"You did what?" yells Spencer and Aria in unison.

"Oh my god, I love this song! Paige, come on!" screams Emily excitedly.

_'Yeah. Yeah. Get your ass up in hurra. Uh. Ice Cube baby. Ninety-nine baby. I'm on the grind baby. All the time baby. Show me something. You can do it put your back into it. Uh. I can do it put your ass into it. Uh Huh. You can do it put your back into it. Yeah. I can do put your ass into it. Put your back into it. Put your ass into it. Tic Tic Boom….'_

_The Liars spot Maya as she steps onto the dance floor._

"Damn Maya is lookin' fine," notices Hannah.

"What Hannah, do you have a thing for Maya?" asks Aria inquisitively.

"Hey, I can't help my girl crush. I'd do her," states Hannah matter of factly.

"Jesus Hannah," remarks Spencer.

"Like you two weren't thinking the same thing," challenges Hannah.

_Aria and Spencer look at each other smiling._

"Whatever Hannah," answers Spencer.

"Emily is in so much trouble right now," observes Aria.

_Maya starts dancing around Paige and Emily. It's like Maya is so going to take out Paige's Julia Stiles right now._

_As Maya insinuates herself in front of Emily, some of the other people on the dance floor buffer Paige away from Emily. Emily does not look too pleased but she continues to dance. Maya has Emily and goes in hard._

_While Maya is looking into Emily's eyes, she shakes her ass and slaps it twice as she turns seductively in front of her. Maya places her hands on Emily's shoulders; she bumps her, she grinds her, she drops to the ground and rises up the length of her body as she bumps and grinds her again. Emily wants to be annoyed but she is so loving every second of this as Paige looks on in defeat; except her eyes grow dark as though a plan is forming._

_Maya then puts her back into it as she leans forward while lowering her booty to the ground; she then puts her ass into it, lifting her tight bottom up into Emily as she slinks up against her body. Maya turns to face Emily and once again drops down and moves sensuously up Emily's front, capturing her with her determined, lust filled eyes. Emily catches Paige staring daggers at them and snaps out of it. She runs away from Maya, out the back door. Maya chases after her, grabbing her arm as they enter Noel's backyard._

"If you think your attempt at dancing your way into my pants is gonna work then you've got another thing coming!" screams Emily.

"Em, I love that song and I loved doing that with you."

"Maya, I am so fucking pissed at you after how you behaved towards my mom. You were so rude. A sexy little dance number isn't gonna change that."

"Are you serious right now?! I walk in on you dancing with Paige McCullers and you're fucking pissed at me?! If you are trying to make me jealous it worked. If you are trying to get me to punch Paige in the face again, I almost did!

"Damn it Maya! I was hoping you would be here so I could get back at you for being a jerk at dinner and I knew dancing with Paige would piss you off hard!"

"Look Em, I'm sorry about what happened at dinner but I never would have been sent to Tru North if it hadn't been for your nosy mom!"

"That's beside the point Maya and you know that. I mean, did it ever occur to you that if you're nice to my mom and if she likes you then she won't be so interested in interfering with our relationship!"

"Oh. I hadn't thought about it that way.

"Obviously. I'm leaving. Don't follow me. I need some time away from you."

"Em, wait. I'm so sorry. Em! Fuck me! I need to fix this."

_The next day at school, Emily gets a text from Maya._ **Meet me in my Art/Music Studio at my house after school. Please. It's important.**

_Emily is reluctant but she decides to go anyway._

_Emily approaches Maya's Studio, opens the door and continues to walk into this dimly lit room. She can hear music playing in the background; it's 'Eyes' by Kaskade. She also notices Maya at her pottery wheel. Maya stops what she's doing, gets up and walks towards Emily. _

**EPOV**

_There she stands in short jean shorts, a clinging tee shirt, bare feet, long straight hair, that infamous head tilt, a glint in her eyes, lips parted just enough to make my pulse start racing. Damn, she does things to me that no one else can. She starts walking towards me._

"Hey Em. I wanted to talk to you about what happened with your mom. I'm really sorry. And umm, I want to make it up to you if you'll let me."

"You know, you should be sorry and umm I'm not gonna let you manipulate me."

"Who said anything about manipulation? Look, I'm sorry. I'll talk to your mom. I'll apologize. I'll do whatever it takes to make things right with you. But for now, there's something I want to show you."

_Maya takes my hand and leads me to the pottery wheel. _

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I wanna show you something. It's something I've been working on. Trust me. Please. There, sit behind me," instructs Maya.

_Maya sits between my open legs and leans in. I start to shake a little in anticipation of what's to come. Maya makes the wheel spin slowly. She has her left hand guiding the clay on the outside and with her right hand she inserts three fingers guiding it on the inside. I am watching her with such intensity. My heart is beating faster. And the warmth of Maya's body against me is making me moist down there._

_She takes my hands. She places one of my hands on the outside of the clay vase with her hand over mine. She places three of Emily's fingers on the inside of the clay vase, guiding me. I feel the clay molding against my hand and my fingers. It's smooth; it's wet; it's so soft; it's oh my god it feels so real! I am getting extremely aroused as my hands continue to mold the wet clay._

"That's it, you're doing just fine."

_I smile in her hair; breathing in her scent; feeling the clay against my fingers, wishing it was Maya, wanting it to be Maya. Oh god, I don't know if I can do this anymore. I pull my hands away from the clay and the wheel stops. Maya takes my hands covered with clay and places them on her inner thighs. I slide my hands slowly up towards her center. When I reach the hem of her shorts, I slide my hands wherever her skin is bare. Maya moans pleasingly. I'm breathing so heavy now. Maya turns to me as the music plays, 'Look into my eyes, eyes are the windows to the soul. Look into my eyes…' I'm lost in those beautiful sexy brown eyes. She kisses me softly, tenderly. I kiss her back. My hands continue to roam up and down Maya's bare thighs. We kiss more forcefully; with more feeling; with more passion. She slips her tongue into my mouth as she always does and I love that she always does. I open my mouth wide and take her all in, all of her. _

_She reaches behind my neck and pulls me into her. Our lips moving in sync as sweet sexy sounds emerge from our mouths. The clay is now all over her and all over me. I've never felt sexier or naughtier. I want this. I want this so bad. What happened with my mom can wait. I don't even think I'm angry anymore. My god, how could I be with what this girl is doing to me right now!_

_Maya pulls away from me. 'No, I don't want this to end!' She stands up. She pushes my legs together and straddles over me, grinding into my lap. I can feel myself getting wetter by the second. 'Oh my god!' She unbuttons my shirt, pulling it off my shoulders and unclasping my bra. Her clay covered hands are touching my bare breasts. 'Mmmmm. That feels so good!' She continues to touch my shoulders, my arms, my back… _

_I pull her tee shirt over her head and throw it on the floor. I take off her bra and toss it to the side. My hands roam all over her. Our mouths clash. She feels me moan, she smiles and she knows she has me. I want to get inside her; I want to be inside her; I want her inside of me. _

_Maya pushes herself away from me to get up. I undo her shorts so she can slip them off her body. I pull her boy shorts down. There she is exposed to me and only me. I get up and she lies down on the bench where I was just sitting with her legs apart to balance her. I get on my knees, lowering myself towards her moist center. I crash my mouth against her sex. My tongue finds her entrance, in and out, up and down. Her back is arched. My clay covered hands travel up to her breasts, squeezing them tenderly at first and then more forcefully. _"Emily," she moans._ I take her nipples between my fingers. I twist. I pull. I tease as I explore inside of her. I need to feel her like I felt that clay so I wipe my hands with the towel that is next to the bench. _

_I place two fingers at her entrance and slowly feel her walls within; pressing lightly against her as I glide my fingers from side to side just like the clay. I can feel her softness, her wetness, her silkiness. _"Please Emily. Please!"_ I add a third finger as I slide deeper inside of her. She can't take it anymore. But I don't want to stop so I slam my fingers inside of her with a quickened pace as she rides me. My left hand secures her breast as she rides my right hand. I can't take my eyes off that body…shaking, thrusting, gyrating. God! I could never give this up, ever. She cums. She cums hard; all over me. I pull myself out of her, placing my mouth on her glistening wetness. Oh my god she tastes so good, so, so good. This is what I live for._

_She sits up on the bench as I remain on my knees. She grabs my face and kisses me hard, long and deep. I know she wants to do the same to me and I'm so going to let her. _

_We both stand up and she undoes my jeans, I help her take them off. I pull off my boy shorts. She grabs her shirt from the floor and wipes the clay from my breasts but why? We look at each other standing there with no clothes on. Our breathing intensifies. Oh shit, it's my turn now. I'm breathing so rapidly cuz I know what she's capable of doing to me. Oh no, she has that look in her eyes; she is going to feast on me and I can't wait! _

_She lowers me onto the drop cloth next to the pottery wheel. She spreads my legs as she places her once clay covered hands on my ankles, sliding up my calves, to my knees, to my thighs, to my mmmmm. But she doesn't stay there long as she maneuvers herself over me causing me to automatically arch my back. She places her tongue on my nipple. She licks; she flicks; she plays. That sexy mouth of hers opens, capturing my breast, bobbing up and down, savoring every ounce of flesh til she has my nipple, biting and pulling me into ecstasy. I call out her name begging for more or begging her to stop, I don't know which. She sees the pain and anguish on my face. She smiles wickedly; the lust in her eyes; she knows what she needs to do. _

_She's between my legs now, separating me; teasing me. She puts her pottery skills to use as she places her fingers inside of me, gently caressing me; pressing her fingers against my walls. 'God I need more!' I need her deeper so I start to thrust towards her. She smiles again, that cocky sexy smile. She's deep inside of me now._ "Oh, my, Maya! Maya!" _She does what she always does. She makes me cum all over her so effortlessly. _

_Her lips are smacking against those lips, tasting me. I don't know if I can take anymore! She starts massaging my clit. Oh my god she's gonna make me cum again! She's licking me up! I'm going to lose it any second now!_ "Fuck yes!" '_There it is!' And Maya is so satisfied with herself, that cocky self of her. But I don't care cuz I love cocky Maya. I love that she can do this to me. I love that she only wants to do this __**with**__**me**__. _

_She travels up my body, kissing my neck to my jawline, up to the corner of my lips, separating them, pressing her tongue deep inside. Mmmmm. I can barely breathe. She kisses me softly, gently and soon deepens the kiss, vigorously dueling with my tongue. Our lips crash again. We pull apart from each other smiling; laughing a little bit as we lie there next to each other completely and utterly exhausted._

_We get our stuff together; get dressed; clean up as best we can; and shut the lights off as we leave her Art/Music Studio hand in hand. We look into each other's eyes and know that feeling…it's more than lust and desire; it's love. I just wish I could say it out loud._

**The next chapter will be about the morning after they tell each other they love each other. I loved that scene and I loved how they told each other. I think our love for Emaya grew even stronger after that episode. But nothing materialized from that moment. So, once again I will materialize that moment for us. **

**See ya soon!**


	3. The Morning of I Love You

**"Emaya Forever Done Right"**

**Rated M for mature content.**

**I read 'Fifty Shades of Gray' and really liked the first two books. However, by the time I got to the third book and read the first chapter, I was so desensitized by all the sex that I was like…BORING! **

**I don't want that to happen with my stories. I don't want you to get bored. I hope you never get bored!**

**Now that I have your attention, let the next chapter begin…**

**_Chapter 3: The Morning of I Love You_**

**MPOV**

_There we lie in each other's arms; the sheet barely covering us as our upper bodies are completely exposed. Emily stirs when I kiss her on the cheek. She has positioned herself on her back while slipping her right arm around me. I turn on my side and lean on my left elbow over Emily's arm. Her fingers are gently caressing up and down my back. My right hand intertwines itself with her left as I trace circles with my pinky on the side of her hand. _"This is nice,"_ I say as I look into those deep brown eyes of hers that are looking right back into mine. _

_I can hear her thinking to herself so I ask her what's going on in that beautiful head of hers. _

"I wanted to say it first and I'm so mad at myself for not saying it before you."

"Seriously, my baby's head is about to explode because she wanted to say 'I love you' first? Awww, that's so cute."

"No really, there are so many times I wanted to tell you but I chickened out and then you go and say it so confidently, like you always knew."

"I did always know."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember the first day we met?"

"Of course! You said I had the body for swimming and then you asked if I wanted to smoke with you. Oh and did I mention, you tried to corrupt me!"

"Maybe, but you loved it."

"Okay, so maybe just a little."

_They both giggle before Maya continues her story._

"When I saw you approach the house, I was like who is this amazingly beautiful sexy human being? I introduced myself to you and you introduced yourself to me. Then I asked you to help with my last two boxes and you said, 'no!' I couldn't believe it! I was like this girl's got nads! I like it! Then I tilted my head to the side and you said you were just kidding and that you would be happy to help."

_Emily starts to giggle again._

"I'm not usually like that. I surprised even myself."

"Well it didn't go unnoticed. You came up to my room, we sat on the bed and you lied to me about being an experienced smoker."

"I never said that, I just implied it, there's a difference you know."

"MmmHmm. So I asked if I was corrupting you and if you were okay with it and you said that yeah you thought you were. I tilted my head to the side again. I don't just tilt my head for anyone ya know."

"Oh really."

"Yeah, really. Anyway, that's when I knew, somehow you were gonna be mine."

"But is that when you knew you loved me."

"No, I knew I loved you when I said that I care about you so I'll wait."

"I definitely remember that. I crumbled and I so wanted to grab you and kiss you."

"I wish you had so we could have been together sooner."

"Well going through all that with Toby made me realize just how much I wanted to be with you. It made me realize that you were the one."

_Emily kisses me softly on the lips and I kiss her back. _

"Remember when I slept over your house cuz the police were in and out of my backyard? I was having a really hard time falling asleep and I looked really tired."

"I do remember."

"Well, I wanted you so badly. It took every last bit of self-restraint I had not to pounce on you."

"Really, you wanted to pounce on me? Now that's just too cute!"

"Oh and you had no feelings for me at that time? I remember how nervous you were. It was adorable. **_You_** are adorable."

_I kiss the tip of Emily's nose._

"Your right I was nervous because I did have feelings for you but you were a girl and I wasn't supposed to have those kinds of feelings for you."

"I'm so glad you finally figured out that you** are** supposed to have feelings for girls because that's who you are. But I'm even gladder because you had those feelings for me."

"I'm glad too."

"Then of course there was the infamous photo booth kiss. Remember that?"

_I continue to draw circles on the side of her hand as she continues to glide her fingers up and down my back._

"How could I forget! Oh my god, I was so scared. I was so concerned about who would find out about me that I let that moment escape us. If I had a do over, I so would've kept on kissing you and kissing you and kissing you."

"Like this…"

_I press my lips firmly onto Emily's as I release my hand from hers. I then slide my hand up to her breast, cupping under it as my thumb glides across her nipple; around and around, over and back again. 'There it is, nice and erect, just as it should be.' Emily digs into my back with her fingers and we both let out a suppressed moan. Ours tongues dive into each other's mouths; gliding, exploring, surrendering. _

_It's different this time because this time we know for a fact that this is love. _

_We gaze into each other's hopeful brown eyes, entranced by our love. Our bodies hunger for one another as I lower mine just above hers. Mmmmm, I love the feel of our hardened nipples as they touch ever so lightly…side to side, up and down, side to side, up and down, slowly, gently…I don't want this feeling to end! But I crave more so I pull myself away from her so I can feed on those beautiful erect buds. I lick, I flick one nipple and I pull, I twist the other nipple while at the same time looking up at my beauty. She has her head back with her mouth open emitting wonderful sexy noises. I know she wants more. I continue my frenzy of her nipples until I can tell that they can no longer handle the attention my very talented mouth is giving them. _

_Slowly, I move down her ribcage to just above her navel where I firmly press my lips and my tongue on her shivering belly. I smile as I do this because I know I have her and I know just what to do with her. _

_I carry on these kisses all over her abdomen making her beg for more. I kiss down to those smooth soft lips. 'Mmmm, she tastes so good! I could do this all day!' Her knees are bent as my head rests between her thighs. Once again I look up; her back has arched and those sexy, sexy sounds continue to flow from that exotic mouth of hers. _

_I find what I'm looking for with the tip of my tongue; stroking her clit as I ponder how to get my beauty to give me what I want. Should I do the alphabet? Or should I spell out all the parts of her body that I desire. Hmmm…parts of her body, definitely parts of her body… t_o_n_g_u_e - l_i_p_s - b_r_e_a_s_t …I look up at my poor, poor Emily who can barely take anymore. She pleads with her mouth to stop but her body pleads with me to continue. Should I stop or should I go on? I choose to go on… n_i_p_p_l_e_s - b_e_l_l_y - c_l_i_t - I - L_O_V_E - Y_O_U - ! _

_There it is, oh yeah my baby, her legs quivering. I take advantage of her extreme wetness and plunge three fingers inside of her. She is moving her body in sync with my digits. I push myself into her as deeply as I can; here it comes! She screams as she flows all over me; the most beautiful love you could ever imagine! I taste her; I devour her; I love her. _

_Even though my beautiful Emily is about to collapse, I need more. I know she has more to give, I can feel it. I have to have her for just a little while longer so I decide to take advantage of her glistening center. I place my sex onto hers; she does not protest; we start to move together until we are moving as one. 'I could never get bored of this! I could never get bored with us!' I grind myself onto her with a quickened pace; now I'm the one beginning to release very sexual sensuous noises. I feel myself getting wetter by the second. Emily begins to moan as well grabbing hold of the sheet, pulling it tightly as I continue to ride her. I can feel it coming, I can feel us cumming; we're getting closer and closer until…."Ahhhhhh!" We orgasm simultaneously; I fall on top of my baby almost out of breath. _

_'Now that's love!' _

_Our hunger now satisfied._

_Emily is breathing so recklessly, her voice all but a raspy whisper; tears of elation are falling from her face. I kiss my way up to her; I look into her eyes; I say…_

"I love you Emily with my whole body, heart and soul."

_To which she softly replies…_

"I love you with everything I am."

_We hold each other while Emily's breathing returns to normal and while her body recovers from the euphoria. She wants to show me how much she loves me but I tell her…_

"There's always next time and anyway don't we have to get to school?"

_We lie in bed, wrapped in each other's arms laughing about it. _

"Yeah, I guess we do especially if we don't want to be late. The last thing I want to do is give my mom another reason to try to keep us apart."

_We rise from our love fest deciding to shower separately. Our naked bodies cannot be near each other right now or we just won't stop! After we are showered and dressed and our hair and makeup are done, we walk over to each other. I put my arms around her neck and she puts her arms around my waist. I get on my tip toes so that we are now at eye level; I let Emily speak first…_

"I love you Maya St. Germain more than I ever thought could be possible. Maya?"

"Yeah."

_Emily lowers her lips to my ear and whispers rather seductively,_

"The next time we are together, the things I'm going to do to you."

_Her aggressive manner surprises me; I think I like it! I bring my lips to Emily's ear and I reply in my sexy low voice,_

"The next time we are together, the things I'm going to **let**you do to me. I love you too Emily."

_We pull back just a bit, looking into each other's eyes. We smile big and bright. I tilt my head to the side while pursing my lips together. As I bring myself up to her lips, I part them just a bit and kiss her lovingly. She responds gently, affectionately. _

_We grab our stuff and throw it in the back seat of Emily's car. She drives us to school where we meet up with Aria, Hannah and Spencer. The girls remind us about the 'Truth Awareness Program' and that we have to spend the night in the school. Everyone seems bummed out about this but not me and Emily. I can't wait to find out what things she's going to do to me!_

**Can you?!**

**What is Emily going to do to Maya? You'll have to wait and see!**


	4. What Will Happen at Rosewood High?

**"Emaya Forever Done Right"**

**I know you guys love Emaya sexy time but the chapters do connect; so please be sure to keep track of all the non-sexy time story moments too! A great story with great sexy time, now that's Emaya FanFiction!**

**Rated M for Mature Content**

**Happy New Year Emayans!**

**Chapter 4: What will Happen at Rosewood High?**

**Narrative POV**

_Emily drives Maya home from school so she can pack an overnight bag for the 'Truth Awareness Program' back at Rosewood High. They then drive over to Emily's so she can pack too. The two of them are very excited but not because of the 'Truth Program'. _

_As in most schools, there is a lot of bullying going around so Rosewood High has mandated an overnight program to hopefully aid the students in coming forward to share their stories without fear. Emily knows all about bullying. She hopes to be encouraged to say something about Alison and how they all treated other people. _

_Then there are the bullying texts from 'A' which have been so stressful for her that sometimes she wonders how she keeps it together. Oh, yeah, Maya. Someday she will tell her, but not today. Today, Emily has something else to do with Maya; something she has been dreaming about for a while but just now has gotten up the nerve to actually do it._

_Maya and Emily are in different classes, making it so hard for them to participate because all Maya is thinking about is 'what things is she going to do to me' and all Emily is thinking about is 'I can't wait to do these things to Maya.' _

_Emily's thoughts are interrupted as she spies Mona from the corner of her eye. _

"Hey Mona, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure."

"I just wanted to apologize for how I treated you when Alison was around. I've owed you that for a long time and I'm sorry that it took me until just now to say it to you."

_Mona shrugs it off like it's no big deal but it is to Emily. Mona needs to change the subject so she asks Emily about her swimming. She tells Mona that she has done everything the team made her do in order to be reinstated on the swim team but the vice principal won't approve it. _

_Before they can continue talking, everyone is called back to their session. _

_Finally it's break time. While Emily goes in search of Maya, she hears her name over the PA system telling her to report to the Vice Principal's office. Emily gives up her search for her to go to where she has been summoned. She is worried._

_Maya hears Emily's name and where she is being sent so she makes her way over there._

_Emily knocks on the door and is told to come in. _

"Mona, for Christ's sake you scared the shit out of me!"

"Ooops sorry! I guess I didn't think that through. Anyway close the door and come over here."

_Emily closes the door and walks over to the Vice Principal's desk. Mona is at his computer so she can show Emily what scandalous things the Vice Principal has gotten himself into. Mona explains that he has been accepting gifts from students who just happen to need his approval to stay on sports teams. Emily is pissed. Mona prints out the records so Emily now has leverage to get back on the team. As they are doing this, they hear someone at the door._

_The door swings open to Emily and Mona with their arms wrapped around each other kissing! _

"What the fuck is going on in here!" Maya screams.

"Oh my god Maya, it's not what you think! We thought you were the Vice Principal and we didn't want to get caught on his computer so we had to do something fast to throw him off!"

"I'm gonna go Emily. You two need to talk. Maya, it's really not what you're thinking," Mona insists.

_Mona closes the door as she leaves. _

"I heard your name so I came to see if you were okay and I find you screwing around with Mona!"

"We weren't screwing around. I only do that with you."

"Cute, but not good enough."

"Maya, we weren't really kissing it just looked that way from your view point."

"Is that supposed to make it any better?"

_Emily tells Maya the whole story about the Vice Principal and how Mona helped her print some documents to give her the leverage she needs to get back on the swim team. Maya begins to relax as she approaches Emily who is leaning against the Vice Principal's desk. _

"Ya know, what I walked into looked pretty convincing. Now I guess you'll need to convince me that I'm mistaken. Can you do that?" She questions with an arched eyebrow and a wicked smile.

_Emily reaches for Maya and brings her into her. She looks into her eyes with love. It really is love. She kisses her gently at first and then more forcibly. Maya responds willingly. They break apart so Maya can say…_

"Are you going to do those things to me here?"

"Oh, no, I have something else in mind," she offers seductively.

"I should still be mad at you but I've been waiting all day for this, damn you Emily Fields."

**MPOV**

_We laugh about it as she takes my hand and leads me through the school to…'I should have k__**n**__own'…_

_We walk into the locker room and grab a couple towels as we make our way to the pool. I'm getting kinda anxious. 'What is wrong with me? I'm so not like this.'_

_As we approach the edge of the pool, Emily turns me to her and with a very, very, sexy voice says,_

"Take off your clothes."

_I do as I'm told. 'I don't think I want this Emily to be upset with me or do I?'_

"Geez Em, if I didn't know any better I might think that on our way from the Vice Principal's office to the pool we somehow switched bodies," I say with a wink and then a deliberate scan of Emily from top to bottom.

She plays along and offers, "Maybe we did or maybe you've been gone for so long that I had some time to think about all the things I want to do to you when you got back."

_We continue to undress until we are two naked bodies standing before one another. Emily eye sexes me, the carnage deep within her. It makes me tremble in a good way but it also makes me all the more curious. _

"Get in the pool," she demands.

_I do as I'm told, climbing down the ladder, my breasts bouncing with each step. She enters the pool after me. She continues to tell me what to do._

_I place my arms on the edge of the pool as instructed. _

"Thank god I took those yoga and strength training classes at boot camp. Otherwise, I don't know that I would be able to hang on. I mean you don't need strength training to be able to roll a joint," I laugh.

_She swims to me, silencing me; pressing her body against me as she places her mouth just below my earlobe and whispers very naughtily,_

"The things I'm going to do to you."

_I lick my lips and bite the inside of my mouth, while thinking 'what happened to my Emily while I was gone? Whatever it was, I think I like it!'_

_She moves slightly away from me._

"Hold on," she commands.

_She takes in a very long deep breath while I grip the edge of the pool and then she's gone!_

_Where did she..._"Ohhhh!" _She slams her mouth over me, sealing her lips on my sex keeping the water from entering her mouth. _ "Oh my god!"_ She sucks me whole, over and over again. _"Damnthat feels sooo good!" _ Her tongue exploring; her lips tight like a vacuum. Then it stops. _"Noooooo!"

_Her head pops up from the water and I give her a 'why the fuck did you stop look.' She tilts her head to the side like 'I still have to breathe too ya know!' Oh yeah, I forgot about that. She is looking into my eyes with such intensity, I start to get excited and a little nervous. 'Me, nervous?' I don't think she's ever made me feel this way before. It kinda makes me wonder about this new Emily, don't get me wrong, I love new Emily but did new Emily do things like this with that Paige chick?! If I find out that she….._

_My thoughts are interrupted when she starts to swim away from me. _"Emily, what the…? I'm over here, right in front of you!_" _I yell._ She stops. She takes another long deep breath and disappears. 'Where is she? Oh my fucking god she's swimming so fast towards me like a fucking torpedo! Oh my god, brace yourself Maya brace yourself!'_

_She slams herself onto my sex with such force that I practically let go but I regain my position as she starts ramming her tongue into me. All kinds of sounds are escaping my throat. I can't help it! She places her arms under my legs and grabs hold of my ass, forcing her lips tighter around me. 'I love this! Who cares about fucking Mona!' Her right hand moves under my toned ass slipping her middle finger over my other opening. 'Is she really doing that?!' _"Ooooo! Mmmmm," is all I can manage to articulate as my head tips back rapturously. _ She slides her middle finger towards my center. Her tongue pulls away so her finger can take its place. _"Yes!"

_She takes my right leg and throws it over her left shoulder; now she's the one who needs more leverage. She slams one then two then three fingers into me. My god I think she could fit her whole han….._"Ahhhhh! Fuck ME Emily! Yes! Yessssss!" I scream out loud_. Deeper and deeper she thrusts me. 'How can she be underwater for so long? As long as she's okay I don't fucking care!' _

_She has given me her final thrust when I feel her fingers sliding along my walls. She finally comes up for air with a wicked grin on her face. We are staring into each other's lust filled eyes, breathing heavily. She takes what's left on her fingers and places it in her mouth. I get another dirty smirk from her as she tilts her head back allowing me to flow down her throat. She swallows hard. 'Now that's hot! Now that's new Emily!'_

_She swims towards me; she presses her body against me; she releases my arms from the edge of the pool and wraps them around her neck. She grabs the side of the pool as she steadies us in the water. My legs are wrapped around her. I am holding onto her so tightly. Her coated throat rasps in my ear…_

"I told you, the things I'm going to do to you."

_To which I breathe,_

"The things I told you I would let you do to me."

_We laugh out loud as it echoes all around us. _

"Oh wow, I had no idea it was so echoey in here especially since I was kinda loud. Do you think anyone heard us?"

"Well if they did then we just gave them quite a show now didn't we."

_That is definitely new Emily! _

"Wow, aren't you the confident one. I think I like new Emily."

_She laughs and we smile, as she presses me securely against her; our mouths open wide as we kiss all over our faces our eyes our noses our chins until we finally press our lips firmly against each other's; moaning into our kiss, so wide so sexy. Our tongues practically stroke the back of our throats as we explore; gratifying one another, as we always do!_

**Narrative POV **

_Emily and Maya continue their rapture of one another while unbeknownst to them, someone __**has been**__ watching them…someone in a black hoodie!_

**Hope you liked the story and the sexy time! **


	5. The Swim Party

**"Emaya Forever Done Right"**

**Rated M for mature content**

**_Chapter 5 – The Swim Party_**

_The girls swim team just won their meet thanks to the highly anticipated return of Emily Fields. As the team makes their way out of the locker room holding their trophy in triumph, Emily spies her very supportive and sexy girlfriend, Maya St. Germain. What makes Maya even sexier, at this particular moment, is the nerdy sign she holds, which reads, 'Awesome Emily'. Emily runs over to her girlfriend, wraps her arms around her and smiles the biggest smile she can. Maya smiles back with that beautiful, hypnotic mouth of hers._

"Hey, so we're having a party for the swim team at Hanna's and I really hope you'll be there," flirted Emily.

Maya takes a few strands of Emily's hair with her thumb and forefinger, sliding them down as she tilts her head to the side and says, "I wouldn't miss the chance to celebrate my girl."

_They kiss softly and surprise themselves by the length of the kiss especially since it happens in front of everyone who was at the meet. It feels good to Emily be able to show Maya her affection in public after hiding it for so long. _

_Maya heads home to put something together for the party while Hanna and Emily go back to the Marins to decorate. A little while later Maya arrives and needs to talk to Emily. _

"Hey beautiful," says Maya.

"Hey."

"Em, I really need to talk to you, it's important."

_Emily takes Maya's hand and leads her upstairs just as Hanna's mom hangs up the phone, saying something to Hanna about the police. Hanna and her mom leave the house together. Emily and Maya are now alone in the house. _

"What's the matter, what happened? You seemed so happy before," Emily says with concern.

"It's my parents. They're talking about sending me back to Tru North because they think I'm smoking again."

Emily asks, "Why would they think that?"

"Emily, they found a joint in my room and went crazy. I don't get it. When I got back from Tru North they went through my stuff and found nothing. I have no idea how it got there this time around because I haven't smoked since I got back. Now suddenly my parents are going through my stuff again? It doesn't make any sense. I haven't given them any reason to doubt me. It feels like I'm being set up but who would wanna do that to me? Emily, all I know for sure is that I'm not going back there!" insists Maya.

"Look, we'll work this out together. There's got to be an explanation and we'll find it. And if you're being set up, whoever it is will have to deal with me. I'm never gonna let you go again Maya, not now, not ever," promises Emily.

Maya looks deeply into Emily's eyes with tears streaming down her face and says, "I think I could do just about anything with you by my side."

_Emily takes Maya's hands, kissing each one softly, tenderly while leading her to her bed. Maya lies down on her back as Emily gently lowers herself onto her. Emily looks at Maya. Maya's eyes say it all, 'I'm yours.' Emily places her lips onto Maya's kissing her slowly, deeply. She smiles into the kiss as the tears in Maya's eyes fade away. Maya begs for entrance as she traces her tongue along Emily's bottom lip. Permission granted. This is how it was always supposed to be. _

_With Maya's confidence restored, she moves herself over Emily, straddling her at the waist. She slowly removes her shirt as Emily becomes mesmerized by her beautiful, sexy Maya. Her body lowers, hovering over Emily's waiting, wanting mouth. Maya goes in for a kiss but just as her lips are about to crash onto Emily's, she pulls away leaving Emily wanting, needing, yearning for her girl. Maya teases tasting Emily with the tip of her tongue as she glides it across her lips. She looks into Emily's eyes one last time before they kiss as if their lives depended on it intimately, fleetingly, desperately. _

_Maya trails kisses along her jaw line, to her neck just below her earlobe. Emily moans her approval. Maya hungrily takes Emily's skin between her teeth and pulls until it leaves a mark. A mark, that brands Emily as hers and only hers. Maya caresses Emily's breast, removing her shirt and her bra seemingly at the same time. Emily exhales in delight, wanting, needing Maya to continue her intimate journey. Maya places her tongue on the tip of Emily's nipple, licking; her teeth, nipping; and finally her mouth sucking. As she devours her breast with her gifted sexy mouth, she looks up to watch her girlfriend's head fall back and her body thrust forward. Emily is exactly where Maya wants her to be._

_The kissing continues down Emily's abdomen causing her to call out 'MAYA' over and over again. Maya removes Emily's jeans; she then hooks her finger onto the waistline of her boy shorts, pulling them down just far enough to place her mouth right above Emily's center tasting her glistening, soft skin, tugging, pulling, savoring. She is so close to climaxing but needs and wants Maya inside her. Maya removes Emily's boy shorts, tossing them aside so she can place kisses on her inner thigh. Her kisses continue up and down Emily's beautiful hairless crease. 'I love that she's a swimmer and needs to be free of all that roughness. I could kiss her endlessly down here! "_Mmmmm."_ I love it even more that she keeps herself bare for me during the off season. Now that's love!' Maya smiles devilishly as she looks up at Emily who is about to collapse; then without warning Maya crashes her mouth onto her!_

_She glides her tongue into Emily ravaging her. Emily swoons to herself, 'Oh that sweet sexy mouth of hers.' Maya takes her fingers and inserts them into Emily; in and out, faster and faster while at the same time sucking her beautiful clit until Emily can no longer hold on. _"Ahhhhh, Maya!" cries out Emily. _Maya slowly rises up and kisses Emily's body all the way up to her perfect mouth. She licks Emily's lips, bites her lower lip and sneaks her tongue into Emily's mouth. Their tongues are gliding against each other, exploring each other deeply passionately. Emily can taste what Maya just did to her and smiles into another kiss. Maya lies on top of Emily basking in the delight of completing her intimate journey. _

_Both are breathless but not breathless enough for Emily to position herself on top of Maya. She removes the rest of Maya's clothing, straddles her at the waist and looks into those big sexy brown eyes. Readying herself to do to Maya what Maya managed to do to her – put her in a state of eternal bliss. Emily kisses down Maya's neck, biting, sucking; leaving her own mark, making her own statement. _

_As she continues kissing down to her breast, her tongue capturing the firmness of each nipple, savoring her taste, her feel, her sexy smooth brownness; she glances up to see Maya who is biting her lower lip in such a way that sends Emily over the edge causing her to squeeze Maya's nipple between her teeth making her whimper in delight! Emily then places two fingers into her sex slowly waiting for her to tighten, to release. She can feel her walls yearning for her to go on. Emily does not disappoint. She continues her beguiling mission to make Maya hers and only hers. Maya moans and wriggles beneath her. Emily lowers her mouth to Maya's landing strip. She is consuming her, tasting her, teasing her. 'I love when Maya lets me trim her down here! It's so fabulously erotic just like Maya!' _"Mmmmm,"_ Emily noises as she buries her face deeper into Maya who can no longer hold out. She climaxes! Emily moans this time. She brings herself to Maya's lips and crashes onto them needing the moment to linger just a little while longer. Maya tastes herself in the kiss as she captivates Emily's mouth, her lips, her tongue, her everything. Emily falls atop Maya breathless; she then rises up ever so slightly and looks deeply into Maya's eyes. _

Maya very sensuously purrs, "You belong to me."

With which Emily begs, "Totally and completely."

_They kiss one more time softly, deeply, passionately. Emily places her head on Maya's chest as they drift off to a very safe place…sleep. _

_Hanna calls Emily's cell phone waking her out of her slumber. _

"Hello," Emily says softly.

Hanna replies, "We're just leaving the police station now so if you and Maya are still in our bedroom, you better get it together and be downstairs by the time we get home. And Em, I want details."

"Goodbye Hanna," muses Emily.

_Emily looks at her Maya. Oh how she hated to wake her but she must. The two girls get dressed. _

Emily places her hands on Maya's trim waist, looks into those amazing eyes of hers and simply states, "I love you more than anyone I've ever known. I love you Maya."

To which Maya replies, "I don't think I will ever love anyone the way I love you. I love you Emily."

_Hanna and her mom enter the driveway just as Emily and Maya descend the staircase. They all put the finishing touches on the party decorations. Within minutes the entire swim team arrives including Paige McCullers. Maya decides that this is the night that she is going to send a message to Paige. A message she won't soon forget. _

_Some of the girls gather around Emily's laptop to watch the swim meet while most of the team gathers around Maya. She has captivated them with her charm and wit. She tells them stories about California, getting pulled over by the cops and being asked to step out of her vehicle. She tells them how she got out of it and what she said to the cops. Everyone is falling over laughing. Now, the girls who were watching the swim meet turn their attention to Maya, leaving Emily all by herself. Maya tells one story after the other; she knows the team is accepting her for who she is and some even seem to be flirting with her!_

Hanna approaches Emily and says, "You are one lucky girl."

To which Emily replies, "How do you figure that?"

"Look at the swim team. They love Maya. They're hooked on her every word. And you were worried that they might not accept your rebel girlfriend."

Emily looks over at Maya and says, "Yeah I guess I got everything I wanted didn't I."

'_Then why don't I feel much like celebrating?' Emily questions to herself. 'This should be making me happy but it's making me feel jealous that no one cares about the meet I just won for them. I need some air.' _

_Maya watches as Emily goes outside._

_Emily goes into the backyard and sits on top of the picnic table. _

A voice from seemingly out of nowhere says, "I guess we're both sick of watching the swim team fawning all over Queen Maya."

_Emily turns around to see Paige McCullers lurking in the darkness. She approaches Emily and sits next to her._

"It's not like that." Emily says.

"But it kinda is," jokes Paige.

_They both share a quick laugh. Paige starts to go on and on about how wonderful Emily was; about her perfect swim stroke and how all eyes were on Emily even hers. Emily looks at Paige and smiles. 'Paige's words were exactly what I needed to hear to boost my ego. I needed Maya by my side doing that in front of my teammates instead she's letting them eye sex her!' Emily stews. As soon as she snaps out of her thoughts Paige's lips capture Emily's. At this exact moment Maya opens the back door and spies Emily and Paige. Emily pulls away just as Maya turns and runs out the door in tears._

Emily looks at Paige and says, "That shouldn't have happened. I love Maya, only Maya."

She runs into the house and out the front door after Maya screaming, "It's not what it looks like."

"Really, cuz it looked to me like you were kissing that psycho creeper, Paige McCullers! And ya know what else, if this is who new Emily really is then I don't think I like new Emily anymore!" yells Maya.

"Maya, I'm the same Emily! If anything you're the one who makes me me!" Emily shouts as she races to catch up to Maya.

_Just as Maya reaches the car door, Emily comes up behind her, turns her to look at her and presses her body against the car. Emily has her hands on Maya's arms pleading with her to listen. _

Maya looks at Emily and sadly states, "what could you possibly have to say that could make what I just saw go away?"

"Maya, I was jealous of the attention the swim team was giving to you instead of me. I wanted **you** by my side! I know it's stupid but it was my night and no one cared except for Paige. She said everything that I wanted and needed to hear and it just happened. I told her it will never happen again because I'm in love with you and only you. Please Maya forgive me."

_Maya once again looks into Emily's eyes with tears streaming down her face. _

"Emily we just made love to each other, the most amazing love to each other and you said that you belong to me totally and completely. And then I see you kissing that crazy!"

"I know. I'm so sorry. But **she** kissed me! And it **is** true I belong to you and no one else! I have the marks to prove it." _She jokes trying to get even the slightest smile to emerge from her girlfriend's lips. _

"This is the second time I almost punched Paige in the face over you! The first time felt good and she deserved it but two more times you make me feel that way! Enough Emily! Enough!"

"Maya, I'll do anything, just name it please!"

_Out of the corner of her eye, Maya catches Paige watching them. _

Maya looks at Emily and says, "Kiss me. Kiss me because you belong to me. Kiss me because you are mine totally and completely."

_Emily is so ecstatic to hear this that she immediately presses Maya against her, kissing her slowly deeply passionately. Maya slides her hand to the nape of Emily's neck pressing her firmly onto her lips. Mouths open, tongues exploring, lips crashing. Maya dominates and Emily lets her because she really does belong to Maya totally and completely. _

_Paige continues to watch, fists clenched at her sides, eyes darkening. She walks away full of fury. Paige's thoughts erupt within her. 'So, the joint in Maya's bedroom didn't work. I'm sure I can think of something else to place the seed of doubt in Emily's head about her precious Maya. Oh Maya, you will never have Emily. Never!' _

**Reviews let me know if you want more. Do you want more?**


	6. Kiss You

**_"Emaya Forever Done Right"_**

**This is all about sexy time until "****The next day at school****".**

**Please skip to that part if you can't handle the sexy time.**

**Rated EM for ****EXTREMELY MATURE**** content.**

**Chapter 6: "Kiss You"**

_Emily and Maya are at Emily's house doing homework. Emily is sitting at her window seat while Maya is propped up on the bed. Emily is having trouble concentrating cuz Maya looks so sexy when she's focused on her studies. Emily takes her pen between her teeth, twirling it around, pondering what to do to get Maya's attention away from her books and onto her. Emily's eyes light up with a wicked smile plastered all over her face. Maya is so consumed in her work, she doesn't notice Emily getting up and shaking out her long mane. She doesn't notice Emily going through her laptop searching for the perfect song. She does notice when Emily chooses said song as it starts blaring throughout the room._

"Hey, Em, I'm studying over here. Can you do that later?"

"No. I'm bored. And I love this song!"

"What the fuck is this shit anyway?"

"What? Maya! It's One Direction, baby!"

_Emily starts bouncing around the room as Maya goes back to her studying. Emily can't believe that she isn't watching her so she starts putting on a show to get Maya's attention. With fake microphone in hand Emily starts singing and dancing around the room…_

**_Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you like. We could go out any day, any night. Baby I'll take you there, take you there, baby I'll take you there yeah. Oh tell me, tell me, tell me how to turn your love on. You can get, get anything that you want. Baby just shout it out, shout it out, baby just shout it out yeah. And if you-o-o-oo. You want me to-o-oo. Let's make a mo-o-oove. Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we…To-o-uch. You get this kinda ru-u-ush. Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. If you don't wanna take it slow. And you just wanna take me home. Baby say, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. _**

**_And let me kiss you..._**

"Your rhythmless white girl impersonation is distracting me."

"Maya! Come on, you love it!"

"MmmmHmm."

_Maya puts her head back in her books much to Emily's surprise. She thought she could totally get her in the mood by moving her body like that. So, she does the next best thing. She takes off her top and her jeans. Then she gets up on the bed straddling Maya's outstretched legs and starts dancing over her. _

"Umm. If you're trying to annoy me, it's working."

"Maya come on. How many times have you distracted me out of studying? Fair is fair."

"Yeah well, I'm still skating on thin ice with my parents about that joint they found in my room so I need to keep my grades up or they really **will** send me away again."

"Aww, come on Maya."

_Emily moves her body closer to Maya. She takes her books and tosses them aside. Maya does not look too pleased. Emily doesn't care. She lifts her bra exposing her breast. Maya licks her lips desirously. Now Emily knows she has her attention. She removes her bra while moving her body closer to Maya, placing her nipple right against her lips. Maya is all in now. She takes Emily by the waist to steady her as she takes her nipple, slipping it between her lips. Her lips ride her nipple from one corner of her mouth to the other and back to the middle. Emily whips her hair back and grabs a hold of the bedposts to keep her from teetering away from Maya's oral stimulation. Maya takes the tip of her tongue flicking her nipple up then down; flicking to the left and then to the right. Her mouth opens a little more, taking in more of her breast as she continues her aggressive invasion with her tongue. She adds more flesh to her mouth, going down even further. She scrapes her teeth along the sides of her breast as she brings her mouth back up to surround her nipple. She goes down even more, teeth scraping, tongue flicking. _

"Mmmmm," lets out Maya and Emily seemingly at the same time_. _

_Maya pulls Emily closer to her mouth as she switches breasts to begin her unwavering attack of her other nipple, flicking, up down left right. Emily is moaning for more. Maya moves her hands down Emily's back side pushing her panties down under her ass. She has her ass in her hands squeezing, pulling, pushing, gripping, slapping. Emily releases the bed upon being slapped holding her shoulders back daring Maya to give her more. Maya slaps her ass again, a little more forcibly this time and then without warning, she takes Emily by the waist and tosses her onto the bed next to her. Emily lets out a startled scream leaving her mouth open to try to even out her breathing. Maya gets on top of Emily kissing that sexy fuck me mouth of hers. She slides her body between Emily's legs. She is now kneeling before her. She removes her panties completely, placing her hands on Emily's inner thighs, keeping them apart. Maya places her mouth just above Emily's bare crease blowing her breath onto her. She continues to blow up and down, smiling a sinister smile as she does it. Emily has had enough, she props herself up onto her elbows and yells,_

"Fuck me Maya! Seriously, fuck me!"

_She tosses her head back in disbelief. _

"Maya, I can't take much more, please fuck me!"

_Maya gets up on her knees and looks down at Emily as she nonchalantly says,_

"Thanks but no thanks. I told you I have to study."

_Emily's head pops up, mouth open in astonishment._

"Are you fucking kidding me? Are you for fucking real right now?"

_Maya gets off the bed grabbing her books as she heads towards the bedroom door. She places her hand on the doorknob turning it with her back to Emily and wearing the biggest, 'I got you now' grin on her face. Emily leaps off the bed pinning her body against Maya as she forces the door to stay closed. Maya turns to look at her. She has never seen her eyes with this level of carnivorous intent before. Emily takes the books out of her hands and throws them on the floor. She presses her naked body against Maya and says,_

"You're not going anywhere but right here."

_She grabs Maya's hand forcing it between her legs. She has her hand over Maya's coaxing it to rub her in all the right ways! Maya's fingers start moving at a frenzied pace; Emily has her hands pressed against the door to steady herself as her legs begin to buckle from the sensation._

"Is this what you want? Is this how you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes! Oh god yes!"

_Maya continues to fuck her with her hand as she walks her away from the door. They drop to the floor, Emily on her back and Maya between her legs not missing a beat. Her fingers slide right into her she's so slippery and Maya does what any good girlfriend would do, she fists her; pumping her to a wet and wonderful finale! Maya removes her hand savoring every ounce of her. She lies next to Emily with her leg over her, casually touching Emily's breasts and nipples. I guess you could call her a boob girl! _

"What is your fascination with my breasts?"

"I love them. "

"Are you serious?"

"Well, there must be a part of my body that you absolutely love."

_Emily smiles because there is a part of Maya that she just can't get enough of._

"Ummm. I love, love, love that beautiful sexy mouth of yours."

"So, you like my oral skills, eh?"

"Yes but it's more than that. It's how welcoming your smile is. It's how the corners of your mouth turn up when you laugh. It's how it parts when you breathe. It's the feel of your lips all over my body. It's your tongue that touches me causing me to tingle everywhere. It's that it's a part of you."

_Emily kisses those lips, climbing on top of Maya, sealing their love. Maya's plan to study is no more as Emily successfully removes Maya's clothes and climbs onto the bed with her. Emily touches all over Maya as their mouths connect moving in harmony with one another. She kisses her neck, her collarbone, her breasts. She remains there, taking her in, all in, savoring her hardened tips with a very pleased with herself smile. 'Maybe I'm a boob girl too!' muses Emily to herself. She lowers Maya onto her back and turns her onto her stomach. She kisses between her shoulder blades, while her hand rubs Maya's ass in slow circular motions. Maya moans with delight from her touch. She rubs down her ass more aggressively as she kisses down the middle of her back to the bottom of her spine. She smiles because she knows where her mouth is going next and Maya feels that smile. Maya's hips begin to roll from side to side as Emily opens her mouth, drawing in the flesh that lies before her. She's licking and biting and sucking it slowly sensuously, driving Maya to release more guttural moans. 'Hmmm, maybe I'm an ass girl too! No, actually I think I'm just a Maya everything girl!' she smiles into her thoughts. Emily molds Maya's ass in her hands while placing kisses all the way down her tight rounded posterior. She takes her arm under Maya's leg and flips her over. Maya lets out a cry of surprise as Emily slams her face into her damp slit. Her mouth opens, massaging her lips against those lips, penetrating her moist hole with her firm tongue. Emily can feel her getting ready to cave so she pounds her fingers inside of her; stroking her into a rapturous nirvana! _

_Emily brings herself up to Maya, smashing her lips onto hers, keeping the moment alive. They know that they can only do this to each other. They know that the sex, the fucking, the love making, whatever you want to call it is just part of why they are so good together. They love each other. They are __**in**__ love with each other and no one is going to mess that up, no one!_

**The next day at school…**

_Emily tells Maya that she has to go around town with the swim team to ask local businesses if they would like to buy ad space for their program brochure; it would be their yearly fundraiser. But that's not the real issue here. The real issue is that Paige will be going too!_

"Damn it Emily! I don't trust that girl! There's something definitely off about her."

"I'm not going to be alone with her. The whole team has to do it."

"I still don't trust her! I'm going with you."

"Maya, that's real sweet of you but I can take care of myself. Really."

"I know you can, it's that Paige chick I'm concerned about. Anyway, I would feel a lot better if I was there. I can use my sweet flirty smile to get you lots and lots of ad space."

"I bet you could."

_Maya turns up the charm with a sexy arched eyebrow cuz she knows how it gets to Emily._

"Fine, but you have to promise to behave. Promise me."

"I promise. I'll behave."

_Emily isn't totally convinced but it's the chance to spend an afternoon with Maya out in public as a couple. _

_The swim team gathers after school to break up into groups so they can cover more ground and hopefully receive more donations. Maya isn't there yet but Emily figures they'll go together when she finally does get there. While she's waiting, Paige approaches Emily._

"Hey Emily, you think we could team up?"

"I'm waiting for Maya so I don't think so."

"Well she's not here and I need someone to go with so how 'bout it?"

"Paige, what happened at the swim party, I can't just let that go. I'm with Maya do you get that?"

"Yeah, I get it. I just need someone to go with. I promise I'll keep my lips to myself and everything else."

_Paige smiles and Emily laughs at how silly she's being. Emily texts Maya who is caught up at jazz band so she will need to meet her later. _

"Okay Paige, let's go, Maya is going to meet us later. And Paige, no funny business."

"Right, no funny business."

_Emily and Paige make their way into town and are doing pretty well together. They seem to be actually enjoying each other's company. Maya has texted Emily to let her know that she is on her way. _

_In the meantime, Emily and Paige sit on a bench waiting for her. Paige decides to start playing the 'remember when' game. She is referring to the time they spent together while Maya was at boot camp. Paige can see that Emily is relaxing and that she seems comfortable with her. They are sharing some laughs and smiling a lot. Maya sees them at the bench but they don't see her. As Maya approaches she spies Paige putting her hand on Emily's shoulder sliding it down to her elbow. Maya has seen enough. She comes up to them, grabbing Paige's arm, pulling it away from Emily as she says,_

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"Hey, glad you could finally make it."

"Yeah but did you have to practically rip my arm off?"

"I could rip your head off if you'd rather."

"Okay, that's enough you two. Maya?"

_Maya looks at Emily who smiles as she gets up to kiss her on the lips. Maya kisses her back while keeping a watchful eye on Paige. _

"So, Paige, Emily and I can handle the rest. Why don't you run along? Don't you have something to do by yourself?"

_Emily nudges Maya._

"Paige, it's fine. Maya and I can finish up. I really don't mind."

_Maya has her arm around Emily's waist and pulls her in tighter._

"Yeah, well I'm part of the swim team too and I don't want anyone saying that I didn't do my part so let's all go."

"Are you okay with that Maya?"

"As long as Paige knows her place, I'm perfectly fine with it."

_Maya and Emily walk hand in hand, much to Paige's disdain. Maya ends up getting them lots of ad space with her flirtatious smile and that enchanting head tilt of hers. Emily is all happy and super excited about all the contributions they got after Maya joined them. Paige is less than thrilled especially since Maya is invading her Emily time. _

"Well, that's the last one on our list. I guess we can call it a day. Thanks Paige, it was fun. I'm glad we did this. If you want I can hold onto the money and hand it in tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure, that would be great. Well, okay then. I guess I'll see you around."

_Paige hugs Emily and whispers in her ear,_

"That was really nice. Thank you."

_Paige walks away as the fire behind Maya's eyes builds up like a raging inferno. Emily notices so she puts her hand on her face to turn her to look at her. Maya snaps out of it._

"Babe, you let her hug you!"

"Aww come on Maya, it was harmless. It meant nothing and I know you know that."

"I know. But do you have to keep giving me reason to punch her in the face! Cuz I was so going to!"

"Oh, my knight in shining leather knee high boots!"

"Cute. But seriously, I think the next time I see her I will punch her in the face just to get it out of my system! That girl gets to me! Something's up with her besides the fact that she wants to get in your pants."

"No one's getting in my pants but you. You do know that don't you?"

_Maya wraps her arms around Emily pulling her into a heated kiss._

"Wow, what was that for?"

"I just wanted to reassure myself that you really do belong to me."

"Look, we had a nice time and now it's over. She behaved and so did you, sort of. And yes, I do belong to you, totally and completely."

_Emily kisses Maya on that sweet sexy mouth she loves so much._

"Now let's go get something to eat I'm starved."

_They walk down the street with their arms on each other's waists, holding one another closely. Paige stops and turns around watching them together. She can barely stand how happy they are. 'Emily __**was**__ happy with me while Maya was at Tru North! She really was!' Just then Paige's phone goes off. _

**Oh Paige, aren't you the pathetic one. **

**Do I have to do everything for you?**

**Emily will come around if Maya isn't. **

**-A**

_It's as if Paige just had an 'ah ha' moment. She smiles dangerously to herself, shoulders back, head up, walking like she has won some majorly huge prize…Emily!_

**Oh no! What will Paige do to Maya?!**

**Reviews help me to write faster! **


	7. Paige vs Maya

**"Emaya Forever Done Right"**

**I would first like to comment on a couple reviews that came in. It saddens me that someone out there thinks I write Maya "thuggy". This couldn't be further from the truth. Maya is protective as I think anyone of you would be if someone threatened the person you love. She also has her suspicions about Paige which add to the intensity she feels when she is around her.**

**As far as the sexy time is concerned, have you seen Emily and Maya kiss on screen? Do you remember the movie theater and both times in Maya's bedroom? Their sexy time is written to complement their kissing style. I think I stay true to that. **

**By the way, this story takes place over a period of about two and a half months so far, which means I've only written about seven times including this chapter that they've had sex! I can't describe every time they have sex, though I know most of you would like me to.**

**Lastly, the story is random. What?! I'm pretty much following the chronology of the series though in some instances I will need to come up with my own drama as nothing memorable happened between Maya going missing and the finale. This story as of today is seven chapters not seven days and the chapters do link. **

**You do have the right to your own opinion but when your opinion is flawed, I feel the need to say something about it. **

**For those of you who are enjoying this story and appreciating it, I thank you for the thousands upon thousands of views it is receiving! Or are you all viewing these chapters multiple times in order to get your sexy time fix?! **

**Regardless, I thank you for your support of all of my stories!**

**Please skip to ****The Next Morning**** if sexy time is not your thing.**

**Chapter 7: Paige vs. Maya**

_It's after school when Emily's doorbell rings. She runs down the stairs excitedly because she has a feeling she knows who it is. When she opens the door, her smile slightly fades as it isn't who she thought it would be. _

"Hey Emily, you got a minute."

"Sure, Paige, come in. What's up?"

_Paige leaves her bag by the door then she and Emily walk over to the couch to talk._

"I was talking to the swim coach and she said she didn't get the money that we collected."

"Oh my god, I completely forgot to hand it in! I'm so sorry, I'll do it tomorrow."

"Well, that's why I stopped by. I have gym first period so I figured I could bring the money with me."

"Really? That would be great. Thank s for doing this Paige."

_Emily gives Paige a hug just as Maya arrives, seeing the two through the window. Maya knocks on the door loudly. Emily and Paige break the hug so that she can answer the door. Paige sits back into the couch with the biggest smile on her face. "God she feels so good," thinks Paige. Her smile vanishes when she hears Maya's voice._

"Hey beautiful, what's going on? I thought we were gonna hang out."

"We are. Paige just stopped by for a second."

"Really, cuz it seemed like I was interrupting a moment again."

"What moment?"

"Every time you two are together, I catch you in a hug with her. You know how I feel about that girl. I don't like her and I especially don't like when you are alone with her."

"Maya, she just stopped by to get the money we collected for the swim team. I forgot to hand it in so she's going to bring it in tomorrow, she offered to do it."

"Fine, but can you please stop hugging her."

"Why? Are you jealous?"

"Jealous? No. Sickened is more like it."

_Paige gets up to join them._

"Hey I'm gonna run up and get that money for you. I'll be right back. Don't kill each other while I'm gone."

_Maya and Paige are left alone. When Paige utters,_

"Maya."

"Paige."

"So, you don't like me very much do you."

"How'd you guess."

"Why, cuz I dated Emily while you were at druggie camp?"

_Maya can feel the anger building up inside of her. She refuses to let this girl get to her. _

"I'm actually glad she dated you. Because as soon as I came back Emily realized what a huge mistake you were," concludes Maya with a most satisfied smirk on her face.

_Now Paige is the one fuming but before she can get a word in, Emily comes down the stairs with the money. She hands it to Paige who puts it in her bag. _

"Thanks again Paige for stopping by. You really didn't have to do that."

"Seriously, you really didn't," chimes in Maya.

"Well, I'm glad I did. I like that we can still talk without it feeling strange."

"Yeah me too."

_"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Maya says to herself while rolling her eyes deep into the back of her head._

_Paige grabs her bag and leaves. Maya closes the door behind her. As Paige walks away, her phone beeps,_

**Maya gets the girl once again.**

**If you want Emily all to yourself, put the money in Maya's locker.**

**I'll do the rest.**

**Maya will prove to Emily she is who she is.**

**-A**

_For once Paige is thrilled to get a text from 'A'. "Maya has no idea what's coming her way," Paige obsesses with a proud, winning grin on her face. _

_Maya leans her back on the front door as Emily closes the gap between them. _

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are right now?" Emily questions seductively.

"Why, do you enjoy seeing the rage building up inside of me when you are around that crazy?"

"No. And she's not crazy. She needs to figure out how to move forward with me as just a friend. And she's struggling a little so I feel kinda bad about it."

"Emily, you are too sweet for your own good."

"Well, I'm not that sweet all the time. Now can we please stop talking about cra...I mean Paige."

_They both giggle as Emily places delicate kisses on Maya's cheeks, her jaw, her neck. Maya responds with a question of sorts._

"So do you want this to be romantic or sexy or steamy…"

_Emily removes her lips from Maya's neck; her smile becomes frisky as she says,_

"I wouldn't mind all of the above. And don't worry; my mom is spending the night in the city with her sister so we won't be interrupted."

"Yeah, well you've said that before and I ended up in sober camp."

"This time she won't. I promise. Now are we going to keep talking about this or are we going to…"

_Maya takes a hold of the back of Emily's neck, drawing her into a passionate kiss. Their mouths open so their tongues can play and their lips can meld as one. Emily pulls away for a breath and says,_

"Let's take this upstairs."

_Maya follows Emily, eye sexing her all the way to the top of the stairs. She knows what she's got and she's not giving it up for anything!_

_As they make their way to Emily's bedroom, Maya can't resist smacking Emily's toned ass sending her the message that steamy comes first. Their clothes come off. Maya lies down on the bed and motions for Emily to come to her. _

"I need you closer to me."

_Emily's breathing harder and she's actually kind of nervous or is it excited or maybe both. She kneels over Maya, moving closer and closer to her beautiful sexy mouth. Maya licks her lips while she puts her hands between Emily's legs placing them on her ass, pushing her towards her face. Emily moves with Maya._

"Lower yourself to me," demands Maya with a raspy sexy tone.

_Emily obeys Maya's command. Maya opens her mouth pushing Emily against it. Emily grabs the bedposts to steady herself over Maya's wanting mouth. Maya immerses herself into Emily's slit; her mouth moving effortlessly into Emily. Emily becomes quite vocal as she can't help but thrust herself into Maya's open mouth. Maya squeezes Emily's ass, pressing her even closer. Maya sends her tongue into Emily's darkness, feeling her walls tense up with every lick and swallow. She continues her unwavering assault on Emily's internal need with jarring expertise. Emily's pace quickens over Maya's face as she can feel herself about to cum. She's writhing and rocking and screaming much to Maya's delight. Maya probes deeper, her mouth open as wide as it allows. She grips Emily's ass, digging her fingers into her as she attempts to keep herself and Emily grounded. She can feel Emily about to erupt, she wants it, she needs it, she craves it, she gets it! Emily is trying desperately to be still as she orgasms all over Maya's waiting, receiving mouth. Maya holds Emily in place, licking every last drop. The "Mmmmm's" emerge from her throat one after the other as she finishes her off. Emily is holding onto the bedposts with all her might as she rises above Maya's face. She is breathing rapidly as is Maya who continues to place soft wet kisses on her sex. Emily "Mmmmm's" to the feel of Maya's lips. "God she feels so good, her tongue her lips her mouth always knowing what I need." Maya ends the kisses much to Emily's disappointment but before she can even let the disappointment seep in, Maya can't resist smacking that sexy gorgeous ass of hers. Emily topples over to the side of Maya who gets on top of her, finding her mouth and kissing her with much love and elatedness. Emily kisses all over Maya's face while saying,_

"How are you able to do that to me? You are incredible. I love you so much!"

_Emily snuggles into Maya's neck, taking her in for a brief moment._

"So, is this the part where we get romantic?" asks Maya genuinely.

"Yeah, I think we need to slow it down so I can recharge for sexy."

"I like your way of thinking."

_Emily and Maya continue to kiss with that open mouth style of theirs, connecting their lips fully, not letting anything get between them. They wrap their arms around each other being sure to touch every part of their bodies slowly, endearingly. Emily begins to place soft kisses all over Maya which makes her let out quiet sounds of delight. Emily continues kissing down Maya's body while licking and biting too as romantic turns into sexy. She places her hands on Maya's belly as her face becomes intimate with Maya's sex. She breaths her in; she kisses her gently and then more forcibly; she slides her hands down Maya's body to her inner thighs, firmly pushing against them giving her a bigger palate to enjoy. Maya's back arches as those sexy beautiful sounds continue to escape her. Emily licks and kisses and sucks and bites. She has found that sensitivity and is working vigorously to exploit it. It's Maya's turn to writhe beneath Emily's prowess. She continues to slow it down, licking delicately, nibbling daintily. Driving Maya crazy! Emily smiles into her sex. She can no longer put Maya through this torturous pace so she enters her place of desire as deep as she can reach. Her determination is about to pay off as Maya gives her her everything! Emily soaks up all that Maya has to offer with her jubilant tongue. She sucks her dry as any good girlfriend should and would. She kisses up to Maya's mouth. They look at each other knowing that they are only going to be doing this with each other forever and always. They kiss with so much love and desire and need and want. It is always this way when they give themselves to each other. It will always be this way…_

_Emily and Maya fall asleep after their afternoon's activity has completely exhausted them. They wake up when Maya's phone goes off. It's her parents and they would like her to come home since tomorrow is a school day. She and Emily say their goodbyes._

"Are you sure you're going to be okay all by yourself?"

"Yeah, I've been alone before but I'd much rather be with you."

"Well, I would too but I can't mess up anymore. That joint in my room was it. As long as I play the doting daughter routine everything will be made right again."

"I know. I guess I just wish they would hurry up about trusting you."

"Me too. But at least we get to see each other."

"And get lots of sexy time together."

_They giggle into a sweet yet passionate kiss before getting dressed. Maya grabs her bag and goes home for the night leaving Emily alone. _

_Emily goes back upstairs smiling as she thinks about what she and Maya just did. Maya makes her so happy; she can't believe how lucky she is! When she gets to her room she notices she has a text…_

**I hope you enjoyed yourself.**

**It's not going to last.**

**Maya will prove once and for all she is who she is.**

**-A **

_Emily has no idea what this text means but it does make her worried especially knowing 'A' is capable of anything. _

**The Next Morning…**

_The next day at school, while Maya looks rested, Emily looks tired._

"Hey Em, what's the matter, you couldn't sleep last night? Too busy thinking about our afternoon together?" Maya asks with a winning smile.

"Yeah, that had to be it," Emily says softly.

"Maybe I can perk you up."

"I'm sure you could. And I'm sure I would let you."

"This is sounding better and better."

"Hey before I get distracted by your perk, I wanted to thank you for helping us collect that money for the swim team. You were incredible."

"No problem I was happy to do it even if it was just an excuse to spend time with my girl."

_Maya kisses Emily on the cheek bringing a smile to both of their faces as Emily promises,_

"Well, I'm sure I'll have a proper thank you for later."

"Hmmm, a proper thank you. I like the sound of that."

"I think you'll like the feel of it too."

"Oh, Emily Fields, you do know how to start my day off on the right foot or should I say the right hand," Maya salaciously remarks with an arched eyebrow followed by a sexy wink.

"You are so ridiculous! And now that's all I'm going to be thinking about in class," Emily pouts but quickly turns her pout into a bottom lip biting binge.

"Oh Em, you know what that does to me."

"No, no I actually don't," she says not so innocently with the corner of her mouth turned up.

_Maya looks around before pressing her body onto Emily forcing her against her locker. She licks her lips as she places her right hand between Emily's legs. Emily lets out a startled breath as Maya takes her fingers digging them into Emily's jean covered center. _

"What's the matter Em? Are you finally perking up?" Maya asks her with a wicked smile on her face while scanning the hallway for onlookers.

_Emily takes Maya by her waist, breathing rapidly while harboring a determined look in her eyes, as she uses her swimmer's strength to switch places with Maya. But Maya takes this as a challenge, daring Emily with her eyes as she moves the seam of her jeans over her clit rubbing her persistently waiting for Emily to release for her. Emily wraps her arms around Maya's left arm and her neck to balance herself, while her mouth opens and bites into Maya's shoulder stifling the sounds of a Maya induced orgasm! She is breathing heavily. Maya has one arm wrapped around her back to support her as she kisses Emily's neck and whispers seductively into her ear,_

"That was so hot babe. Mmmm. My right hand thanks you."

_Maya nonchalantly slides her hand up Emily's body, bringing it close to her face so she can inhale her scent. She raises an eyebrow to Emily who is so turned on she smashes her lips against Maya's. It's a very open mouth kiss which catches Maya off guard but she soon settles in. She presses her knee between Maya's legs grabbing the back of her head so she can consume that mouth more easily. They break the kiss so they can breathe noticing that they have gotten some of the students' attention on their way to class. _

"Oh Maya, how do you get me to do shit like that," she wonders out loud with her mouth against Maya's ear.

"I guess instead of thinking about it, I just do it."

"You do. You so do."

"Yeah but I only want to do shit like that with you."

_She turns to look at Emily, kissing her sweetly on the lips. They hold each other close placing quick kisses on each other's lips, smiling and giggling like they know something no one else knows. But before they can continue, the principal and the police come walking down the hall. They catch the attention of Emily and Maya along with everyone else nearby. The students are told that there is going to be a surprise locker inspection. They even have a drug sniffing dog with them. _

_The dog gets to work pulling the police towards a particular locker at which time, Paige comes up behind Emily._

"Hey Em, I've been looking all over for you."

"What is it?"

"I can't find the swim money."

"What? But I saw you put it in your bag."

"Yeah, I thought so too but it's gone."

"When did you notice it missing?"

"When I got to school I went to coach's office and when I went to give her the money, it wasn't in my bag."

"When was the last time you remember seeing it?"

"I don't know. I guess at your house."

"Looks like someone needs to be a little more careful," remarks Maya.

"Well you were there."

"Are you insinuating that I had something to do with this?"

"No Maya, she's not. She wouldn't do that. We're just trying to put the pieces together so we can figure out when it went missing. That's all."

"That better be all."

_Some of Maya's friends are checking out all the commotion when one of them asks,_

"Hey Maya, are you going to Noel's party this weekend? I hear he's got some really good stuff."

"I don't know. Haven't really thought about it," replies Maya.

"Well, getting high is always better when you're there. It's been too long. Please come," her friend says with a smile.

"I'll think about it."

"What the hell was that? You're not seriously considering going are you?" asks Emily impatiently.

"Em, it's just a party. I'm not buying."

"Yeah but you are smoking right?"

"Em, it's no big deal. We have a little fun and that's it."

_Paige is enjoying this conversation all too well. Maya is doing her job for her, planting the seed of doubt in Emily's mind. Paige couldn't be happier!_

"Maya, how come I never go to these parties with you?"

"Because you can't stand Noel and you don't smoke because of swimming. Look Em, I have other friends ya know and it just so happens they like to get high. Sometimes I do and sometimes I don't. But I definitely don't go looking for it. And I haven't done it since I got back."

"I wish I knew about this."

"Why? Does this change things between us?"

"No. I don't know."

"Em, seriously? I love you and you love me. Isn't that what really matters here?"

"Yeah. I guess so. I do love you ya know and I do worry about you," confesses Emily.

"Awww. Did you hear that Paige? My girlfriend loves me and she worries about me."

_Paige gives her a look that satisfies the shit out of Maya. She hugs Emily and kisses her on her temple. Emily looks at Maya and smiles slightly._

"Maya, just promise me you'll be careful."

"Of course babe, anything for you."

_Their conversation is interrupted as the dog finds what it is searching for. The principal checks the locker assignment sheet and calls out,_

"Maya St. Germain."

_Maya steps forward and says,_

"You're not gonna find anything. I'm clean. Your dog's sniffer must be broken."

"Well then you wouldn't object to showing us the contents of your locker, now would you?"

_Maya opens her locker so the police can inspect it. Emily makes her way over to Maya giving her a supportive look. Maya smiles softly. Paige on the other hand smiles widely. _

"What do we have here; a bag of what appears to be marijuana and an envelope that looks to have a lot of cash in it."

"What?" Maya shouts out with a look of shock on her face.

"That's not mine. I swear!"

_She looks to Emily. _

"Emily, I wouldn't do that! You know I wouldn't! I worked too hard to get my parents to trust me again! Why would I put myself in jeopardy like that! Emily I didn't do it!"

_Emily can't believe what she's seeing. She can also hear the shock and horror in Maya's voice. The police arrest Maya. She is hand cuffed in front of everyone when Paige says,_

"I'm so sorry Emily. I can't believe Maya took the money out of my bag and then bought drugs with it. I thought you said she was done with that. I guess Maya is who she is."

_Emily is too emotional to even absorb what Paige is saying though it sounds oddly familiar. She lets Paige wrap her arms around her sobbing into her shoulder. Maya turns her head as she is being led away._

Maya screams behind her, "Get your hands off her Paige! If I find out you had something to do with this, you'll get yours; I promise you that!"

_Her threat is heard throughout the hallways of Rosewood High as she is taken away._

_Paige's phone beeps. She keeps one arm around Emily and the other looks at her text…_

**Nice work Paige!**

**I told you I would take care of the rest.**

**Think you can keep Emily around, now that Maya isn't?**

**-A**

_Paige smiles with confidence. "This is working out better than I could have imagined. I'm so glad I help out in the office so I could get Maya's locker combination. And thank you 'A' for making that anonymous tip and planting the drugs. Taking some of the money from the envelope was brilliant! We make a good team," Paige rejoices in her head. "Don't worry Maya, I'll be here for Emily in whatever way she needs me."_

_Maya's parents bail her out of jail. She will remain at home for the duration of her suspension and throughout the investigation. Her parents know that Maya will cooperate especially while she's wearing that police ankle monitor. Maya swears up and down to her parents that she didn't do it and that she was set up. How can they believe her when they found a joint in her room and now this? Her cell phone is taken away and she is forbidden to see Emily._

_Emily is at home in her bedroom when her phone rings. It's Paige._

"Em, are you okay?"

"Not really."

"Sorry that was a dumb thing to say. Do you need me to come over? You know just to talk."

"Actually, I wouldn't even know what to say. Thanks for offering but I need some time alone."

"I'm here for you if and when you need me."

"Thanks Paige, I know. You've been great."

_Paige hangs up her phone with a victorious smile. _

_Meanwhile, Emily's mom knocks on her bedroom door and lets herself in._

"Emily, are you okay?"

"No mom I'm not. But I bet you're happy about that, aren't you?"

"Why would you say that?"

"You never liked Maya. I bet you wish they would lock her up for good so we never get to see each other ever again!" Emily cries out.

"You really think that? Emily, I see how happy she makes you. If you're standing by her, I will too."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes, I do. I will give her the benefit of the doubt if you'll let me."

_Emily has a concerned look on her face._

"Emily, you do believe she's innocent, don't you?"

"Yes, no, I don't know! It's all so confusing! I don't know!" Emily cries.

_Pam hugs her daughter trying to calm her as tears stream down Emily's face…_

**Does Emily really doubt Maya's innocence?**

**Will Paige and 'A' get away with it?**

**Will Emily fall into Paige's arms once again?**

**So many questions…**

**Stay tuned…**


	8. Free Maya!

**"Emaya Forever Done Right"**

**So many Paige haters out there! But she does make things interesting. More importantly, she ignites tension between Emily and Maya which is always hot!**

**Ummm. We all have our moments and Emily definitely had hers last chapter. You guys are too funny defending Emily! She would never doubt Maya or, would she?**

**The suspense is heating up in this chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Free Maya!**

**_Flashback:_**

_Emily tries to call Maya while she is at Tru North. When she finally reaches her, Maya is distant. It's almost as if she's moved on without her. How does Emily deal with this? She drinks. She wants to drunk dial Maya but Hannah stops her. The last thing she wants Emily to do is say something she'll regret later. Days have passed since the phone call. Emily decides to put all of her energy and emotion into her swimming. Her teammate, Paige McCullers is not too thrilled about this. As a matter of fact, she tries to psyche Emily out by holding her head underwater. Emily is fighting to breathe as Paige keeps dunking her head. Finally she stops so she can give Emily a warning about showing off to coach. Paige does her best to embarrass Emily in front of her teammates so that they will choose her for team captain. She even buys them gifts of persuasion. Emily is furious with this girl which makes her want to fight harder for team captain. More awkward moments go on between the two of them until Paige does the unexpected. She waits for Emily in the school parking lot. When Emily gets in her car, Paige opens the passenger side door, sits in Emily's car and kisses her on the lips. She then says, "Don't tell." She looks at Emily and leaves her car. Emily is in a state of shock. More strangeness happens between them. Paige shows up at Emily's house in the pouring rain to apologize for her behavior. Emily is confused and concerned. Paige drops out of contention for team captain as she has injured her leg after falling off her bike in the rain leaving Emily's house. But the real reason she feigns injury is because of her father who berates the swim coach in the cafeteria so everyone including Emily can hear him ranting about favoritism towards gays. Paige is mortified. Emily now understands. Paige hasn't told anyone that she is gay. Her father is not willing to even consider this as a possibility for his daughter. So when Paige asks Emily to meet her at a Karaoke Bar, she goes. She wants to show her support. She ends up having a great time with her, even giving her a kiss at the end of the night. They continue to see each other and continue to share kisses with one another. But Paige won't let anyone know she's gay. They have to hide it like she made Maya do when they first started dating. Emily is done hiding. She can't do this anymore with Paige so they break up. They remain friends but this isn't good enough. Paige wants Emily back so she finds the courage to tell her parents. Surprisingly they accept her for who she is. Maybe Pam's bitch slap of Paige's dad helped sway his beliefs. Paige is so excited to tell Emily but Maya's back in town. Even though both Emily and Maya tried to move on without the other while Maya was away, they can't seem to get each other out of their system. Paige can't believe her luck. If she had come out sooner, she and Emily would probably still be together. _

**_Present time:_**

_Paige can't believe her luck, this time in a good way. Maya is under house arrest which means she can't go anywhere near Emily. So what's a girl to do? She spends every second of the day with Emily. She goes to her house. She lies down on her bed, comforting Emily in her arms, telling her it's going to be okay and that everything happens for a reason. Emily falls asleep in her arms. Paige smiles widely, stroking her arm and imagining all the things she'd like to be doing with her right then and there. She imagines taking off her clothes, kissing her smooth caramel skin, feeling the hardness of her nipples under her touch, kissing and licking her down to her sex, opening her legs while licking her lips just before she… While her thoughts become more and more explicit, her phone beeps bringing her back into consciousness…_

**Snap out of it Paige.**

**Is Emily really yours?**

**I wouldn't be so sure.**

**-A **

_Paige deletes the text and hurries over to Emily's. Paige needs to make sure that she is getting into Emily's head and that Maya is getting out of Emily's!_

**_Meanwhile:_**

_Spencer told her mom what happened to Maya. She tells her mom that she too thinks Maya was set up. She begs her mom to hear Maya's story for herself. Spencer should go into law since she has just persuaded her mom to walk next door to hear her out and discuss the situation with her parents since Maya can't leave the house with her ankle monitor. Maya tells her version of events to Spencer's mom who is inclined to believe her. Mrs. Hastings tells her parents that she too finds the evidence too convenient. She convinces Maya's parents to stand by their daughter while she looks into the security cameras at the school. Tears fall from Maya's eyes when her parents embrace her and reassure her that they will stand by her. Mrs. Hastings made a convincing argument so much so that they hire her to make sure their daughter is given fair treatment. The first order of business will be to get that police ankle monitor off of her. Spencer calls Emily with the news._

"Em, my mom is going to represent Maya! She's convinced that she was set up just like Maya said!"

"What? Seriously?"

"Em she was telling the truth! She never lied to you!"

"I feel so guilty for doubting her even for a second! There was so much going on when the police came to the school. Maya's friends talking about partying again and Paige telling me the swim money went missing and then finding drugs and the money in her locker. I felt like for a second that I really didn't know Maya."

"Oh my god, Em, listen it's perfectly natural to get sucked into a perception."

"Yeah but she's my Maya. I love her so much. And I failed her."

"Emily, you need to stop. Maya is going to get out of this. My mom will see to it. She just needs a copy of the security video and then she can order the police ankle monitor to be removed."

"So she still can't leave her house?"

"No, but my mom convinced Maya's parents to stand by her. Which means…"

"They might let me see Maya!"

"Yes!"

"Oh my god! I'm going over right now!"

"Em, no!"

"What, why not?"

"Come over to my house first. Let's do this right so Maya's parents will let you in on their own."

"Okay! I'm coming over. Bye!"

_Emily is about to drive over to Spencer's when Paige shows up. _

"Hey, where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Maya's."

"But I thought you were banned from there."

"I am. I was. But things have changed."

"What kind of things?" Paige asks worriedly.

"Mrs. Hastings thinks she can get all the charges dropped and the ankle monitor removed after she gets a look at the security video."

"Why would she want to do that?"

"To see who really opened Maya's locker."

"Oh, I never thought of that," says Paige nervously.

"Paige, I have to go."

_Emily is so excited to see Maya that she gives Paige a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She thanks Paige for stopping by and gets in her car to go to Spencer's. _

"Yeah, call me later," yells Paige.

_Emily just waves as she speeds away. Paige puts her hand on her cheek where Emily just kissed her. She smiles as she closes her eyes replaying Emily's lips against her face in her mind. She still has hope where Emily is concerned but she will need to work faster if she wants a future with her. She keeps smiling all the way home then her phone beeps. Her smile fades away when she sees who the text is from…_

**I will give you one more chance.**

**The Masquerade Ball.**

**Do not disappoint me.**

**-A**

_Emily arrives at Spencer's to find out if she can see Maya._

"Well? What did your mom say? Can I see her?"

"Em, I'm sorry. But my mom thinks that it's better for her case if she doesn't see anyone."

"What?"

"She doesn't want the police trying to say that she had help or whatever."

"Or whatever? This isn't fair! I have to see her! I have to tell her that I love her and that I'm standing by her!"

"Well, you just did."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Hey, Em, I love you too."

"Oh my god! Maya?"

"We've been on speaker phone this whole time. Here go talk to your girl in my bedroom so you can at least see each other through the window. And Em, open the damn window."

_Emily hugs Spencer and runs upstairs with the phone. She goes straight to the window and opens it. There she is. There's her Maya!_

"Baby, I love you so much!"

"I love you too Maya! I miss you! I wanted to see you but your parents wouldn't let me."

"I know but they're okay now. Mrs. Hastings knows what she's doing and now they are supporting me."

"That's so great Maya. I want to hold you and tell you that everything is going to be okay."

"Well even though we can't put our arms around each other just yet, I did hear what you said."

"Is it ever going to be easy for us?"

"It damn well better be! Em, Mrs. Hastings thinks I was set up too."

"By whom?"

"Well, as soon as she gets her hands on the security video we'll know for sure that it was Paige."

"What? Paige? I don't believe it. She wouldn't do that to you cuz she knows it would hurt me."

"Em, not if she wants you all to herself. Stay away from her. I mean it."

"Maya…"

"Oh my god! You've been hanging out with her haven't you? Damn it Emily!"

"Maya, she's been there for me. She's been letting me talk about you and listening."

"She would listen to you recite the dictionary if it meant spending time with you! Stay away from her!"

"Can we not talk about Paige anymore? Can I just be looking at you right now? Your long dark hair, your sexy smile, your beautiful brown eyes, your cute freckled nose…"

"I'm stopping you right there. You can't even see my freckles from there. And no more talk about freckles."

"But I love them. They're a part of what makes you you."

"Smile for me."

"Why?"

"I wanna see that tiny dimple. Lean out the window, I need a better view."

_Emily does what Maya requests. She leans towards Maya's house showing off her sexy little dimple. It's a bit of a stretch to really see that dimple but Maya always knows what to say…_

"Yep, perfection!"

"Maya, I wanna kiss you so badly right now."

"I know what you mean. Soon. I have faith in Mrs. Hastings."

_Spencer enters her bedroom letting Emily know that they have to say their goodbyes. Her mom will be home soon and Maya's not supposed to be talking to any of them right now especially Emily._

"Em, you have to say goodbye. I'll give you two minutes."

"Maya we have to hang up now. Mrs. Hastings is on her way home and I don't want to do anything to jeopardize this for you."

"I know. I love you so much Emily."

"I love you too Maya."

_They hang up their house phones and give each other air hugs while blowing kisses to each other. Emily closes the window and meets Spencer downstairs._

"Thank you so much Spencer. You always find a way for me to see her."

"Look I know you were having your doubts but that's normal when you love someone as much as you love Maya."

"Do you really think so?"

"I do. But I bet those doubts are completely gone now, aren't they?"

"Yes! They are! I will never doubt her again!"

"Well you better get going. I'll call you if I find out anything more."

"Do you think I could call her from my house? "

"Probably not, her parents thought she was talking to me. Anyway, you don't wanna mess it up for her."

"You're right. I wouldn't wanna do that. Okay, I'll see you. Don't forget to call me if anything, I mean **anything** changes."

_Emily goes back home. She runs upstairs to her room and lays down on her bed thinking about Maya. She can't stop smiling. And she can't wait for this to be over!_

_Emily's phone rings, it's Hannah._

"Hey, what's up?"

"I just talked to Spencer and she told me about Maya. I'm so glad you got to talk to her."

"Yeah me too."

"Hey, sorry to do this to you but we have to talk about the Masquerade Ball."

"What about it?"

"Em, we have to go. We all got that invitation and if we don't do what 'A' wants then who knows. It's our chance to stop this once and for all."

"I know. It's just that I don't know if Maya will be free from that ankle monitor by then. And I don't want to go without her."

"I get that but Em, if we stop this 'A' thing at the Masquerade Ball then you and Maya can be together without any interference from 'A'. Doesn't that make it worth it to go?"

"You're right. We have to show a united front. And finally at midnight it will all be over."

"Exactly. 'A' gets what's coming to her and you get the girl."

"I like the sound of that."

"Okay then, we'll pick out our gowns and masks and go."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Em, I'm so happy for you and Maya.

"Thanks Han."

"Talk to you tomorrow. Have a good night."

"Oh I will, good night Hannah."

_Emily hangs up her phone right before there is a knock on her bedroom door. _

"Come in."

"Hey, Em I hope it's okay. Your mom said I could come up."

"Yeah, sure what's going on Paige?"

"Well, I was thinking about you so I wanted to see for myself how you're doing."

"I couldn't be better. I got to see and talk to Maya and I know in my heart that everything is going to be okay."

"Wow, Mrs. Hastings must be good."

"She is. And once she finds out who is on that video, Maya will be free and clear."

"Oh, so she didn't see it yet."

"Nope."

_Paige ponders what to do next. She has to see Emily at the Masquerade Ball; it's her last chance to make a play for her._

"So, not to change the subject or anything but, are you going to the Masquerade Ball?" asks Paige hopefully.

"Yeah, are you?"

"I was hoping we could go together, you know as friends."

"Oh. I'd love to but I'm going with the girls. Can I meet you there?"

"Yeah sure, that would be great!" perks up Paige.

"Do you have a gown and a mask?" asks Emily.

"A gown? Not a chance. I think I'd like to surprise you."

"Oh, sounds mysterious. Okay then, surprise me."

"Will you share a dance with me?"

"Of course! What are friends for?"

_Emily jumps off her bed and gives Paige a hug. Paige holds on for as long as Emily will allow. She closes her eyes and inhales the essence of Emily. They say their goodbyes and Paige leaves. Emily thinks about what Maya said about Paige. She wouldn't set Maya up; she wouldn't do that to me, would she?_

_"I've got this. Be cool Paige. She will be yours at the Masquerade Ball. 'A' will take care of the video so no one will be the wiser especially not Emily. I just need a few more days of Maya on house arrest to get into Emily's head and eventually into her bed," Paige fantasizes._

_Back at Emily's house, Emily gets a text…_

**It's all fun and games until someone ends up in a body bag!**

**See you at the Ball!**

**Save me a dance!**

**-A**

**Oh that Paige! **

**Oh that 'A'!**

**Oh that Masquerade Ball!**

**Oh what will happen!**

**Stay tuned….**


	9. The Masquerade Ball

**"****Emaya Forever Done Right****"**

**What a Chapter!**

**Chapter 9: The Masquerade Ball**

**Paige POV**

_Emily and I have been hanging out for the past couple of days. It's been great. We get coffee together, we talk about unMaya things and it feels so right. Mrs. Hastings hasn't been able to take a look at the security video yet though I doubt she'll find anything since 'A' is going to take care of it. I play it cool you know the good friend role. Well, that's all gonna change tonight at the Masquerade Ball. I'm going to sweep Emily off her feet! There's no way in hell she's going to choose Maya after what I have planned tonight! But then as we are walking to get some morning coffee she inexplicably starts talking about what happened to Maya at school._

"Paige, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well, Maya is pretty convinced that when Mrs. Hastings finally gets that security video, you are going to be the one shown opening Maya's locker."

"Me? Why would I do that?"

"She thinks that you would do anything to…to take her place in my life."

"What do you mean?"

"That Maya would go to jail and you would get me."

"Are you sure she's not doing drugs?" Paige asks jokingly.

"Paige, that's not funny. Seriously, do you really think that we could be more than just friends?"

"Yes. At one time I did. I really thought we were perfect for each other. But when I couldn't tell anyone the truth about myself I ruined us by hiding behind who I really am."

"You didn't ruin us. It just wasn't your time. Paige, I couldn't wait around for you like Maya did for me. And then I was horrible to her. I dated Toby instead of giving in to who I really am."

"If I didn't ruin us then why are we just friends?"

"Because when Maya came back from Tru North, we got together and talked a lot. And ya know what? It was like those three months away didn't matter, we picked up right where we left off. Maya is who I'm supposed to be with. Nothing can change that. As soon as she walked through those doors, I knew we were meant to be."

"So everything that happened between us was just some play we were in? Show's over and so are we?"

"Paige, Maya and I have something that you can't explain in words. It goes above and beyond love. I'm sorry but I never felt that way with you. I think you and I needed each other at the time. I'm actually glad I had that time with you because it made me realize that this isn't that feeling. The same was true with Samara. We weren't meant to be. I wish you could feel what I feel when I'm with Maya. It's like no one else in this world exists except she and I. That's the feeling you need to find with that person who was meant for you. Paige, I'm not your person."

"But you could be."

"No Paige, I can't. And if you really think that then I'm not even sure we can be friends."

"Emily, that's a bit drastic don't you think?"

"No. Not if you are going to try to come between me and Maya. The only thing that would keep us apart is death. Do you get that?"

"Yeah, yeah I do. I guess I hadn't realized it was that serious if death is the only thing that would keep you two apart."

"Pretty much. But we all know **that's** not going to happen."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry Emily, I hadn't realized until you put it that way. I can definitely keep this on a friendship level if you'll still let me."

"Friendship, yes. I said I'd save a dance for my friend Paige at the Masquerade Ball tonight and I intend to keep my promise."

"I look forward to it."

"So, are you going to let me know who you're going as or is it still a surprise?"

"I guess I should tell you since we are on a strictly friend basis and I don't want you thinking that I don't get it."

"Okay, I can go along with that. So who are you going as?"

"I will probably be the only girl wearing pants so I'm going as…"

_Just then Emily's phone buzzes. It's a text._

**I miss you and I love you!**

**Maya**

"Maya! Oh my god, I'm so sorry Paige I have to go. See ya tonight."

_Emily walks away from Paige typing into her phone._

"But I didn't get to tell you who I'm going as!"

_"And you could probably care less cuz your fucking soul mate got her cell phone back. Damn it Emily! Maya always gets the girl and I'm so sick of it! I need to do something more permanent." _

**Narrator POV**

_Paige gets a very sinister look on her face. Her eyes go very dark and you can tell that something evil has overcome her. Her thoughts go back to what Emily said to her, "The only thing that would keep us apart is death." _

**_In the meantime…_**

_Emily is so excited to hear from Maya she texts her back immediately._

**I love you too and miss you so much!**

**What happened? How are you able to text me?**

**Can I call you?**

**Emily**

_Suddenly Emily's phone rings._

"Maya! Is it really you?"

"Yeah baby it's really me."

"What's going on?"

"My parents gave me my cell phone back because Mrs. Hastings said she'll have the ankle monitor off by tonight! "

"Oh my god! That's great!"

"I asked my parents if I could call you and they said yes. They're trying to be supportive because I think they feel bad that they doubted me."

"I'm glad they're getting better. But I thought Mrs. Hastings didn't want you talking to any of us especially me."

"That's true. But the more she thought about it, she said the video will be proof enough and I should be able to talk to my friends so they can support me."

"Maya, I'm thrilled for you. So when does she think this whole ankle thing will be over."

"She thinks that I will get at least one dance with my girl tonight."

"Seriously! Oh Maya, that would be the best part of tonight! I can't wait to see you!"

"It's not a done deal but it's looking good. Oh Em, I really do miss you."

"I miss you too. I really didn't want to go tonight because I thought I would be going without you but now I can't wait! I can see it now, the clock is about to strike twelve and there you are walking down the steps taking my hand, leading me to the dance floor."

"I guess that would make me Prince Charming to your Cinderella. Oh my god that sounds super corny!"

"It is super corny but its super romantic too! I love you Maya!"

"I love you too Emily and I will do whatever it takes to get to that Ball before the clock strikes twelve!"

"See you then. I love you."

"I love you too!"

_"I can't believe Maya is going to be free to dance with me at the Ball! Tonight is going to be magical!" exclaims Emily exuberantly. _

**_Getting Ready at Emily's…_**

_The girls meet at Emily's to get ready. They are all looking gorgeous in their gowns. Aria is hopeful that Ezra will find a way to be there; Spencer is hopeful that Toby can get off work to be there; Hannah is going stag since Caleb is going to California; and Emily is going stag until Maya gets there. But they all know it's show time where 'A' is concerned. It ends tonight at midnight!_

"I hope Maya gets to the Ball before we have to leave to take care of 'A'," says Emily.

"Well maybe it's a good thing if she doesn't," suggests Spencer.

"Why?"

"Because then you'll have to explain why you have to leave when she is just getting there," explains Spencer.

"I don't care. She's going with us if that happens."

"I agree, it's time Maya knew what's going on," insists Hannah.

"I should have told her a long time ago."

"Okay, is everyone ready?" asks Aria.

"Yep. Let's do this." remarks Hannah.

_The girls make their way to the Masquerade Ball with one mission in mind, to put an end to this 'A' nonsense. They all look around the grounds and at the attendees. They are looking for anything that looks out of place. _

_While there, Ezra surprises Aria and Caleb surprises Hannah. Spencer and Mona look on. It's awkward between them until Mona breaks the ice. They start talking when Spencer realizes a major clue but doesn't want to take the girls away from their dates. She doesn't want to take Emily away either in case Maya shows up. So Mona offers to take her to where she needs to go. Spencer, feeling a soft spot for Mona agrees. _

_Emily finds herself in a courtyard, sitting on a bench waiting for her phone to buzz. She places her phone on the bench next to her just staring at it not realizing that someone is approaching her. This person puts their hand on Emily's shoulder startling her. She looks up with a huge smile on her face that quickly fades away._

"Hey Emily. How about that dance you promised me?"

"Sorry Paige, I thought you might be Maya. Do you mind if we just sit for a while?"

"No, not at all. Why did you think I might be Maya?"

"Because she called me earlier and said she's probably getting the ankle monitor off tonight. It's just frustrating. There's nothing I can do but wait."

"Look Emily, I know I'm not Maya but I do care about you and I'll be here for you whenever you need me as a friend."

"Thanks Paige, I really appreciate you saying that and I love that outfit, Romeo."

"Sorry, I didn't have time to find another one. Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No, it's fine. Don't give it a second thought. We're good."

_Just then Aria and Hannah come looking for Emily. _

"Paige, we need to borrow Em," hurries Hannah.

_Emily gets up to go with them leaving Paige and her cell phone on the bench. Paige spies her cell and takes it, not letting Emily know that she found it._

"What's going on?" asks Emily.

"Spencer texted me that she took off with Mona to go back to the motel," informs Aria.

"We need to go after her. It's almost midnight so we need to meet up with her," reminds Hannah.

"It's time to end this once and for all," demands Emily.

_The girls take off after Spencer and Mona leaving behind Ezra, Caleb and Paige. While Paige is holding Emily's phone, it buzzes. It's a text from Maya. It says,_

**Ankle Monitor off. Coming right now.**

**Stay away from Paige. She was the one!**

**Maya**

_Paige can't believe that 'A' sold her out! She decides to take matters into her own hands so she texts Maya from Emily's phone._

**Me and the girls leaving now.**

**Hannah not feeling well.**

**Meet me by the big tree in my backyard.**

**Emily**

_Maya gets the message and responds,_

**Okay, see you there.**

**Sorry I missed the chance to be your Prince Charming!**

**Maya**

_Oh brother! Paige rolls her eyes. She responds once again to Maya's text._

**Well don't keep your Cinderella waiting!**

**Emily**

_"I can't believe I just sent that. This would so ruin Maya's street cred! But that's not going to matter because Maya's not meeting Emily, she's meeting me!" Paige deviously surmises. _

_While Paige is leaving the Masquerade Ball, Emily's cell gets another text but this time it's not from Maya._

**Spencer knows too much.**

**I think she'd look great in a body bag.**

**Don't you?**

**-A **

_"Oh my god! 'A' is texting Emily too! How long has this been going on?" Paige asks herself. _

_She checks Emily's phone and sees that it's been since September._

_"I don't believe it! Now I can share with Emily my texts from 'A' to show her that I'm being messed with too! This is the break I've been waiting for! Finally we have a connection that will push Emily right into my arms now that Maya will be completely out of the picture!" rejoices Paige._

**_Meanwhile…_**

_The girls are driving to the motel to check on Spencer when another car tries to run them off the road. It's Mona's car! Hannah gets back on the road and goes after the car. In the meantime, Spencer turns the steering wheel the opposite direction, causing the driver to focus on maintaining control which makes the car slow down. Spencer takes this opportunity to jump out of the car! The driver slams on the brakes and runs after Spencer. Hannah has caught up to the car, passes it and plows towards the hooded figure. The figure looks right at them…its Mona! Hannah attempts to hit the gas to run her over for running her over but the other girls stop her. Mona runs away; she slips and falls several feet below to a ledge on the side of the ridge. _

_The police, fire department and ambulance come to the scene. The girls watch as Mona is pulled up on a stretcher. She is alive. The police ask the girls to come to the station to make a statement and they agree. With all this going on, Emily doesn't realize that she doesn't have her cell phone and that Maya is free of her ankle monitor._

**_At Emily's house…_**

_Maya goes to meet Emily at her house but when she arrives, there is no Emily but there is someone else._

"Hello Maya."

"Paige? What the fuck are you doing here? I'm supposed to be meeting Emily."

"No. I just made you think that."

"What are you talking about?"

"Emily left her phone on a bench at the Ball and I thought I would be a good friend and return it to her. But then you texted and I decided to pretend to be Emily."

"What the fuck for?"

"To end this once and for all."

"End what you crazy bitch!"

"This thing you think you have with Emily."

"Jesus, you're more fucked up than I gave you credit for."

"Stop saying shit like that. It's not true. I love Emily and now she's going to love me."

"There's no way she's going to love you when she finds out that you set me up."

"Yes she will because I'm going to tell her that someone forced me to do it. I had no choice."

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"You mean, Emily never told you about 'A'?"

"Who or what the fuck is 'A'?

"Someone who has been harassing Emily since you moved to Rosewood. This someone is harassing me too!"

"Listen, I'm done listening to your crazy talk! I need to find Emily now! Get out of my way."

"You're not going anywhere," Paige threatens as she holds up some kind of pipe in her gloved hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Emily said the only thing that would keep you two apart is death."

"Paige, you're too much of a pussy to do anything with that pipe."

_Maya starts to walk away, her back is now to Paige and then everything goes black…_

**_At the Police Station…_**

_As the girls are leaving the police station, they find out that Toby got a hold of Dr. Sullivan who told the police about Mona blackmailing her to keep quiet about her identity. Spencer and Toby have a nice little reunion. He takes her in his arms and sways with her back and forth. He is giving Spencer the dance he couldn't give her at the Ball. Emily is happy for them but it kind of makes her sad because she was the only one who didn't get her Cinderella moment. _

"I'm sorry Maya wasn't able to get to the Ball," consoles Spencer.

"Well with all this going on I didn't realize I don't have my cell phone so she could've been there. Can someone please text Maya and see where she is right now? I really hope she didn't show up," says Emily sadly.

"Sure. I'll text her for you. But knowing Maya if that ankle monitor was off she'd find you wherever you are."

_Hannah texts Maya but she doesn't text back right away._

"You're probably right. It's just that you all got to be with your boyfriends and I really wanted to be with my girl."

"Well let's do the sleepover thing at your house and talk about what you and Maya are going to be doing when you see each other," suggests Hannah with a wink.

"Ummm. You don't have to tell us anything. Hannah's just being nosy," says Aria while giving Hannah a look.

_They all pile into Hannah's car to drive over to Emily's. There's still no text from Maya. When they get to Emily's street they can't get to her house because of some sort of commotion. Hannah parks her car so they can walk the rest of the way to Emily's. As they get closer, they see police cars and ambulances and fire trucks. Emily gets a worried look on her face. This has happened before! There was a body! It was Alison's! Emily quickens her pace to her house. The girls follow suit. Emily weaves through the police barricade with the girls right behind her. When she gets to her front lawn, she is stopped by the police. _

"What's happening?" cries Emily.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Miss," sympathizes the police officer.

_Another person she loves is…_

"Noooo! Nooooo!" Emily screams with tears streaming down her face.

_She can see a stretcher with a body bag on it being wheeled from her backyard. She tries to run to the ambulance but Spencer and Hannah hold her back. _

"Noooo! We just found each other again! Maya! Maya! " she cries uncontrollably.

_She falls to her knees screaming. The girls do their best to comfort her but there's no calming her down. She is hysterical. The tears continue to stream down her face, she can barely see, she's choking on her cries, lights are flashing, everything becomes a giant blur…_

_Mrs. Fields pushes through the crowd to her daughter. She tries to tell Emily what the police told her but with all the confusion she is only able to manage…_

"Emily I'm so sorry."

"They think it's… They think it's…."

**THE END…for now.**

**Some of you are upset that I said I won't be back until March because it's a month away. To clarify, I'm leaving in a week and a half so I don't want to promise a next chapter before I go just in case it's not ready. If I can get it to you before I go then I will otherwise, I'm sorry but all my stories will be on hold until I get back. **

**At least you'll have something to look forward to!**


	10. They Think It's

**"****Emaya Forever Done Right****"**

**Surprise!**

**Okay, okay, I hear you!**

**Some of you are quite pissed off about the end of the last chapter. **

**Damn did I hit a nerve! **

**Well, this chapter is dedicated to those reviewers who ****can**** wait until March to find out what happens. But I'm not going to make you wait because your appreciation and gratitude for what I bring to you on a weekly basis has compelled me to write this next chapter before I leave. **

**Thank you to everyone who reads and appreciates my storytelling!**

**Now, let's get back to some really good drama…**

**Chapter 10: They Think It's….**

_Another person she loves is…_

"Noooo! Nooooo!" Emily screams with tears streaming down her face.

_She can see a stretcher with a body bag on it being wheeled from her backyard. She tries to run to the ambulance but Spencer and Hannah hold her back. _

"Noooo! We just found each other again! Maya! Maya! " she cries uncontrollably.

_She falls to her knees screaming. The girls do their best to comfort her but there's no calming her down. She is hysterical. The tears continue to stream down her face, she can barely see, she's choking on her cries, lights are flashing, everything becomes a giant blur…_

_Mrs. Fields pushes through the crowd to her daughter. She tries to tell Emily what the police told her but with all the confusion she is only able to manage…_

"Emily I'm so sorry."

"They think it's… They think it's…."

_Emily is inconsolable. All she can see are the lights flashing, all she can hear are the sirens fading in the background as the ambulance carrying her soul mate, Maya leaves the scene. Her cries are so deep that she is having trouble catching her breath. She is a puddle in Spencer's arms. Her mom attempts to speak again but Emily is gone emotionally. _

_As the ambulance pulls away, a second ambulance is revealed. There are paramedics attending to someone but no one notices because Emily has their full attention. The person receiving medical treatment steps down from the ambulance to see what's going on. This person pulls away from those trying to help to get a better view. _

"Emily! Emily!" she screams as she runs towards her.

_Emily is shaken from her catatonic state as she hears her name. That voice, it sounds familiar. Her head rises up. She looks in the direction of the person running to her. _

"Emily!" she screams again.

_She falls to her knees taking Emily in her arms, holding her so close to her heart. Emily pulls away to look into her eyes with tear stained cheeks and more tears streaming down her face. She puts her hands over her mouth as she's not sure what is happening. Emily looks at her again, really looks at her and cries out,_

"Maya!"

_Emily throws herself into Maya's arms wrapping them tightly around her neck unwilling to release her, not even for a second!_

"I'm here baby. I haven't left you. I'm here," Maya soothes.

_Maya is holding Emily securely in her arms moving her hands up and down her back ever so gently ever so lovingly. Tears are now falling from Maya's eyes as she continues to comfort her girl. Emily's entire body is heaving with tears as she holds on to Maya with everything she has. They continue to cry while placing soft kisses on each other's faces. Their lips meet again and again and again as fate has brought them together once more._

_The girls are crying, Mrs. Fields is crying. They all gather around Emily and Maya hugging them with all the love in their hearts. After several long moments, the girls along with Mrs. Fields help Emily and Maya up off the ground. They are wiping tears from their faces smiling widely. They even start to giggle a little, they are so happy._

_Emily moves her arms to around Maya's waist so she can press her body against hers, snuggling into her neck. The girls and Mrs. Fields give them space. They stand there holding one another not willing to let the other go. Emily begins to shudder in Maya's arms crying still trying to grasp the reality of the situation. The reality being, Maya is here, she's real and she's alive! Mrs. Fields hates to disrupt this moment between them but she needs to say something. So she approaches her daughter and Maya to say,_

"Maya, thank goodness you're okay. When the police told me what they found, I feared the worst. I know how devastated Emily would have been. But Emily, there is someone who isn't coming back."

_Just then Spencer, Hannah and Aria's cell phones buzz simultaneously._

**No glass slipper is needed to find true love.**

**But yes a body bag is needed to protect it.**

**-A**

_The girls keep this text from Emily. She needs to be with her girl. They will share this with her another time as they ponder why 'A' protected Maya. Meanwhile Emily asks her mom,_

"Mom, do you know who the other person was?"

"I have a pretty good idea," interjects Maya.

"Maya, who?"

"It was Paige, wasn't it?"

"Yes. It was Paige McCullers. I'm so sorry Emily. I know you two dated and remained friends and I knew it would be hard for you to hear," consoles Mrs. Fields.

"Paige? I, I don't understand. Maya, why were you two at my house anyway?" asks Emily.

"I got a text from you saying to meet you in your backyard but really it was from Paige who had your phone. When I got here, she went on and on about how you and she were meant for each other and I ruined any chance she had with you. Em, she wanted you all to herself and the only way she thought that could happen was to get rid of me."

"Maya I'm so sorry. I put your life in danger, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I thought I was clear about where I stood with her. I thought we worked it out."

_Emily looks into Maya's eyes apologetically but Maya won't let Emily blame herself for Paige's delirium._

"Girls, can we have this conversation inside? And Maya, I'm going to make sure your parents were notified and I'll have them come over right away," explains Mrs. Fields.

"Thank you Mrs. Fields, I would really appreciate that."

_Everyone makes their way into the Fields home but Maya stops Emily to ask her something._

"Emily, are you really okay?"

"I thought you were dead Maya. I can't even think about Paige right now. I thought why were you taken from me? I couldn't bear to have another person I care about be taken from me. But Maya, you know I more than just care about you, I love you. I love you so very much."

_She pulls Maya in for another affectionate hug. They hold each other close unwilling to let the other slip out of their embrace. Maya keeps hold of Emily pulling away just slightly to say,_

"I love you too Emily. I don't really know what's going on but someone saved my life back there and I think I know who."

"Who?"

"Someone you call 'A'."

_A shocked expression covers Emily's face. She can't hide it. _

"But how did you..."

"Paige couldn't wait to tell me that she knew you were being harassed by this 'A' person. She claimed that she was being harassed too. The thing is someone else knew where we were. I'm not sure how this all fits together but I bet this 'A' person knew where to find Paige. I just don't get why I got hit over the head and Paige ended up in a body bag. But more importantly, Emily, if this 'A' is so dangerous why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to so many times but every time I thought I had the courage to do it, I couldn't because I didn't want this 'A' thing to threaten our happiness. We were so happy. I was trying to protect us."

"And I love you for that but you need to tell me everything from now on."

"I will. I promise."

_Emily kisses Maya on the lips. Maya responds lovingly. The kiss gets a bit more involved as they open themselves to each other. Maya takes the back of Emily's head pressing it firmly towards her mouth. As the kiss finds an end, the girls touch foreheads to just be in that moment._

_After a little while of just holding each other, Emily and Maya join everyone inside to wait for Maya's parents to arrive. They sit on the couch snuggled in each other's arms. No words are needed at this time. The rest of the group understands that and lets them be._

_The St. Germain's arrive at the Fields' home bringing tears and hugs and gratefulness. Everyone is so happy that Maya is safe but at the same time there was a death. They are all sort of quiet when Mrs. Fields finally says,_

"I don't know what happened out there but I do know that someone tried to hurt Maya and now that someone is no longer with us. We can talk about the details another time but I think we all need to get some rest so we can tackle the hard questions another day."

"Mr. and Mrs. St. Germain, the girls are sleeping over and I was wondering if Maya could sleep over too. Please. It would mean so much to me," pleads Emily.

"Mom, dad, please. I want to stay."

"If it's any consolation, the police are right outside and she'll be in a house full of people," offers Mrs. Fields.

"Maya, we almost lost you. We don't want to lose you again. You are our beautiful, resilient daughter and we love you so very much. If you want to stay and Mrs. Fields is okay with it then so are we," says Mrs. St. Germain with love and trust in her voice.

_The St. Germain's hug Maya and drive home without her. There is a reluctance to leave their daughter but they can see how much Emily needs this. _

_After their night of chasing Mona; falling onto the dirt and grass in Emily's front yard; and being knocked out in the back yard, it's pretty clear that everyone needs to get cleaned up before going to bed. All the girls get themselves settled upstairs including Maya who borrows a t-shirt and pajama pants. Mrs. Fields locks up the house, says good night and retreats to her room. Shortly after, Maya asks Emily if they can go downstairs for a little while to be alone._

_Maya takes Emily into the middle of the living room holding her close, swaying back and forth. _

"What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you the dance you didn't get at the Ball."

"Oh Maya St. Germain, I do love you so very, very much!"

"And I love you Emily Fields so very very much too."

_They stay close to one another moving in time to the rhythm of their breathing feeling that feeling they only have with each other. They continue their dance for just a little while longer looking into each other's eyes with so much love and commitment. Their lips touch softly. _

"Em, let's go upstairs. I want to lie in your bed with you and hold you close to me."

"I'd like that."

_The two of them crawl into bed, Emily's back is to Maya just like the first time they shared her bed. But this time, Maya wraps her arms around Emily snuggling into her as close as she can while Emily holds Maya's arms against her, not letting any space come between them. They fall asleep knowing that they belong to each other totally and completely…_

**That's how it should have happened…I wasn't going to let the Emayans down!**

**Yes, I will be on vacation but I'll be back refreshed and ready to give you more Emaya chapters and stories. Everyone deserves a vacation, don't they?**

**_Coming Up_****_: What happened in Emily's backyard? How does Emily deal with Paige's deception? Why did 'A' save Maya? _**

**_**But most importantly, I will give you your Emaya reunion sexy time!_**

**_Are we good now?_**


	11. I Think I'm Ready

**"****Emaya Forever Done Right****"**

**You have so many updates and new stories to read yet you still want me back! That's so nice to come home to, thank you! I hope to continue to give you what you want and continue to keep you interested! **

**It's really nice to be missed!**

**Someone commented about Maya's sister…wrong story. Maya does not have a sister in this FanFic.**

**I'm glad that you all agree with the last chapter. Yes, ding dong the Paige is dead! **

**This really is how it should have been. **

**Now let's get back to the story…**

**Chapter 11: I Think I'm Ready**

**EPOV**

_I'm swimming laps in the pool at school with a strong sense of peacefulness and clarity. Most likely because my girl is on the pool deck watching out for me or maybe just watching me which brings a smile to my face. I do my flip turn heading back to the other side of the pool unable to keep that smile from fading away. I continue to smile even as I reach the end of my lap hanging on to the edge of the pool. But suddenly my smile vanishes as something shoves my head under water holding me down. I fight to reach the surface to breathe but my head goes under again. I hear a giant splash behind me and just like that I am able to come up for air. I turn around to see what happened. I see it but I can't believe it. I scream and I scream but no one comes. I am so scared right now looking at what made the splash…a body bag! I'm freaked out looking for Maya but she's gone! I'm panicked now. I have to swim to the bag! I have to unzip it! I have to know who is inside! I pull the zipper to reveal…"NOOOOOO!" I scream over and over again with tears streaming down my face. I hear a voice shouting to me saying, "That's how it should have happened!" I turn to look at who it is…"Paige!" _

_I wake up in a sweat all alone. _

"Maya!" I scream.

"Maya!" I scream again.

_I hear someone running in the hall outside my bedroom. _

"Em baby, it's me, it's Maya, I'm okay," she yells from just outside my room.

_She races to my side, holding me close to her wrapping her arms around me refusing to let go! She crawls into my bed next to me keeping me held against her. As the tears stream down my face I press myself into her body and say,_

"Maya, I dreamed it was you in that body bag and Paige was alive, she was there! She killed you! It was real!"

"It wasn't real baby cuz I'm holding you in my arms right now. This right here is no dream. This right here is real," Maya tries to reassure me.

_I kiss her on the lips softly, I kiss her again more aggressively. She responds to me with so much passion and love. I am with my one and only true love, Maya! I push her body down so I can position myself on top of her. My tongue slips into her mouth. All I can think about is how badly I want her! Maya's arms are wrapped around me tight, not letting one inch of space come between us until my mom calls up the stairs for us. _

"Emily let's go! The girls already left. And Maya has to get checked out at the hospital and she has to talk to the police too."

_Damn it! She really knows how to ruin a moment. _

"Okay! Be down after I shower," I yell back to her.

_I go back to my Maya getting lost in her big beautiful brown eyes. She really is here! She really is real! Maya gently pushes me to the side of her still looking into my eyes and says,_

"I want you to know how much I love you and I want you to know I plan on showing you just how much I love you very soon."

_She kisses my lips leaving me on my bed breathing just a little heavier in anticipation of our sexy time reunion! Oh Maya, I don't think you even realize how much in love with you I truly am and I intend to show you just how much too!_

**At the Hospital and Police Station…**

**MPOV**

_My parents pick me up to bring me to the hospital. I have a CT scan done just to make sure there isn't anything more to that bump on my head. I find out everything is fine with me so my parents take me to the police station next. I tell them exactly what happened. The police are able to verify my story because of when I got my ankle monitor removed and from the texts on Emily's cell phone. The police go on to tell me that based on the angle I was hit on the head, the person who killed Paige, grabbed the pipe from behind her. But even though Paige managed to yank it out of this other person's hand, this slight interference prevented her from hitting me with full force. By doing this, I was just knocked out instead of…wow it's so hard to even hear this…murdered. Essentially Paige's killer saved me._

_It's late when we finally head back home that's when my parents tell me they are canceling their performance this weekend. I tell them that I want them to play, it's the only distraction that any of us has right now from what happened. And with them in Philadelphia, I can be alone with Emily. I convince my parents to play but they also decide that I'm going to Philadelphia with them to see their concert. They don't want me home alone. They want me with them this weekend. I'm crushed. I want to be with Emily. When we get home my mom can see that I'm upset._

"Maya, what's going on?" she asks.

"It's just that, I wanted to see Emily this weekend. We were kept apart for so long when I had that ankle monitor on and then that craziness at her house. I need to see her," I plead.

"Maya, I can understand that but we miss you too. Even though you were unable to leave the house, we barely said two words to each other until the end."

"Well, I was still mad at you for not believing me."

"I would be mad at me too. So why don't you invite Emily to go with us. We have plenty of room in our apartment there and she can sleep in your room."

_My eyes light up. Did she just say Emily can go to Philly with us __**and**__ sleep in my room?_

"Oh my god mom, that would make me so happy. Thank you so much! Can you ask her mom if it's okay?"

"Sure honey, I'll call Mrs. Fields_."_

_I practically sprint up the stairs when my cell phone starts ringing. It's Emily!_

"Hey baby. You got your cell back I take it."

"Yep, they got the texts that they needed so my mom and I went to pick it up at the police station. We must've just missed you."

"Well something amazing is about to happen. Is that your house phone ringing?"

"Yeah but my mom will get it."

"Good cuz my mom is going to ask your mom if you can go to Philly with us to see my parents' concert."

"Really?"

"We're going to spend the weekend at our apartment there and you get to sleep in my room. In my bed. With me," I say with seductive warmth in my voice.

"Oh my god my mother better say yes or I might lose my shit."

"Don't lose anything yet cuz that's not even the best part."

"Why? What do you mean?"

"I'm going to fake a headache so we don't have to go to the concert. I'll tell my parents you can take care of me so they won't feel guilty about leaving."

"Oh babe, I am so going to take care of you. You have no idea."

"Oh I have an idea and guess what?"

"What?"

"They will be gone pretty much all night. They won't be home until the early morning hours."

"You mean I have you all to myself!"

"Oh yeah baby. We've been apart for way too long."

"I can't wait for our sexy time reunion!"

"And I can't wait to be where I belong, next to you," I say with the purest of heart.

**EPOV**

"Emily can you come downstairs. I need to talk to you about something," my mom yells to me.

"Sure. I'm coming. What's up?" I ask like I don't know what's up.

"Mrs. St. Germain just called inviting you to their concert in the city tomorrow night."

"Seriously? That sounds so cool."

"She also said that you will be staying at their apartment since they won't be finished until quite late."

"Mom, that sounds so exciting can I please go? It would be so nice to have a different kind of excitement to be a part of. So much happened over the past twenty-four hours and that's not the type of excitement I need."

"Honey, I think you're right. You need this just as much as Maya and her parents. You deserve a nice weekend of not having to think about that night."

_I run over to my mom hugging her with tears of joy falling from my eyes. I can't help it. I'm so happy right now!_

**The next afternoon…**

"Now get going, you don't want to be late," my mom orders.

_I jog up the stairs to pack for our sexy time reunion, I mean Maya's parents' concert. I giggle to myself as I think about what we are going to do tonight. _

_I'm all packed with an 'I know something you don't know' smile. While I'm bringing my bag downstairs, I hear a knock at the door. It must be Maya! My mom gets there before I do to open it. I hug my mom and she hugs Maya. Wow, things are really changing around here for the better. I'm so glad my mom is giving Maya the chance she deserves._

"Have a good time you two!" my mom yells from the doorway.

"We will!" I yell back.

_Oh yeah we will, I smile while looking at my beautiful sexy Maya. I get in the car with Maya and Mr. St. Germain makes me feel like a welcome part of the family._

"Hello Emily, I'm glad you could make it. Maya was giving her mother sad face so how could we tell her no?"

_We all laugh while Mrs. St. Germain gives her husband a light smack on his arm with a warm smile. They make a great couple, just like me and Maya. _

_The conversation in the car is so easy and carefree. I'm so glad for this after what happened that night. Maya and I hold hands the whole way there looking at each other, eye sexing each other, smiling at each other so wanting to kiss each other…_

"Okay girls we're here. Get your things so we can start getting ready," Mr. St. Germain instructs.

_The elevator doors open up to their apartment. My eyes go wide with amazement._

"This place is gorgeous," I say with jaw dropping awe.

"It's a nice home away from home for Mr. St. Germain and me," offers Mrs. St. Germain.

"My parents stay here when they have multiple shows during the week."

"And we feel quite guilty for leaving you in Rosewood and I think that's part of the reason we lost touch with each other. We struggled to believe you because we didn't take the time to pay attention to you like parents should," Mrs. St. Germain gushes while giving Maya a heartfelt hug and kiss on her forehead.

"Mom. We're good now. It's fine. So I'm gonna show Emily my room now."

"That sounds good. Your father and I will start getting ready and we'll leave in about an hour."

_Maya takes me to her room which is absolutely breathtaking! I'm getting anxious. I want Maya all to myself right now but we have to wait until her parents leave. Maya's room is black and green and purple, bold colors yet there is a splash of white to accent their boldness. There are pillows on the bed that match the bedspread, posters on the wall of her favorite bands and paintings that I've never seen before. I ask her about them and she tells me they are hers, that she painted them. Maya has so much depth to her artistically, musically, sexually…_

**Later that night…**

_It's show time! Maya lies down on the couch in the family room complaining of a headache. I'm sitting on the couch next to her playing the attentive girlfriend when the St. Germains come into the room._

"Maya, what is it?" asks her mom.

"I have a headache. Probably from the car ride," she says convincingly.

"Oh no. Well I'll call the company and tell them I can't play tonight."

"No!" Maya shouts but recovers quickly. "Mom, that's ridiculous. Emily is right here. She can take care of me."

_Oh and I plan too!_

"Are you sure sweetheart?"

"Yeah."

"If I need anything I'll call you," assures Emily.

"Dear, I think Maya is in good hands and we really have to go. Anyway the doctor said this might happen and that it's normal," concludes Mr. St. Germain.

"Okay. Maya, Emily if anything changes call us," instructs Mrs. St. Germain.

_Her mom and dad kiss her on the forehead and off they go to their concert. Maya tells me to watch out the window to make sure they get in the car and drive off. I can see them and yep, there they go. _

"Okay, the coast is clear, they're gone," I tell Maya.

"Then why are you way over there? Come here," she commands.

_I walk over to the couch to straddle her, lowering myself to her waiting mouth. But before she lets me kiss her she asks,_

"Em, baby, are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Ready? Of course I'm ready. Why?"

"Because someone you once cared about tried to kill me. Because someone you once cared about is dead."

"Maya, I can't think about that right now. All I want to think about is you and me and this moment. Yeah, I need to deal with that but not tonight. Tonight is for me and youonly."

_Our lips connect so in sync with one another so in tune to each other's want and need and desire. Her hands slip under my shirt caressing my bare skin, unclasping my bra all the while our mouths devour, our lips collide, our tongues probe. I pull up for air and when I do I sit up to get off of Maya._

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asks confused.

"I'm going to change into something a little less... When I call you, come to your bedroom. Okay?"

"Em."

"Maya."

"Okay, fine, I'll wait but hurry!"

_I close the bedroom door behind me so I can change without Maya being able to spy me. I take off all my clothes to slip into my white lace garter belt with stockings and panties. I choose to remain topless, one less thing she needs to worry about removing. I look in the mirror making sure the garter belt is in the right place and that my panties are perfectly covering my toned rear for my girl. I throw the extra pillows on the floor and pull the sheets and bedspread to the end of the bed. I decide to stand at the foot of the bed with my hands on my hips. My legs are together with my left knee slightly bent over my right thigh and my toe is pointed towards the floor. My head is tilted while my eyes are looking at the door. I think I'm ready…_

"Maya! Can you come in here please? Like right now!"

_I hear her get up. I hear her walk to her bedroom door. My breathing is quickening in anticipation of her seeing me half naked. I hear the doorknob turn. My breathing is more rapid. I hear the door squeak open. I see Maya and she sees me…_

**To be continued…**

**I had to! The chapter ran long!**

**It will be worth the wait and you know it! **

**I've been out of the writing mode for a while so please let me know how I did.**


	12. Our Beautiful Sexy Time Reunion

**"Emaya Forever Done Right"**

**Do you still miss me?**

**I normally try not to release chapters from the same story so close together but considering you had to wait until March for me to submit the previous chapter, this is my gift to you!**

**Okay, here's your "Emaya Forever Done Right" sexy time reunion.**

**Enjoy!**

**Rated M for mature content.**

**Chapter 12: Our Beautiful Sexy Time Reunion**

**EPOV**

_I close the bedroom door behind me so I can change without Maya being able to spy me. I take off all my clothes to slip into my white lace garter belt with stockings and panties. I look in the mirror making sure the garter belt is in the right place and that my panties are perfectly covering my toned rear for my girl. I choose to remain topless, one less thing she needs to worry about removing. I throw the extra pillows on the floor and pull the sheets and bedspread to the end of the bed. I decide to stand at the foot of the bed with my hands on my hips. My legs are together with my left knee slightly bent over my right thigh and my toe is pointed towards the floor. My head is tilted while my eyes are looking at the door. I think I'm ready…_

"Maya! Can you come in here please? Like right now!"

_I hear her get up. I hear her walk to her bedroom door. My breathing is quickening in anticipation of her seeing me half naked. I hear the doorknob turn. My breathing is more rapid. I hear the door squeak open. I see Maya and she sees me…_

_She closes the bedroom door and locks it. She has a look on her face that is making me anxious and wet. She doesn't say a word which makes me breathe even faster. My naked breasts are heaving. Maya licks her lips and takes a step closer to me. She stops to eye sex me quite a few times. I am so excited right now! She takes off her top throwing it to the floor keeping her eyes on me the whole time. She takes off her bra tossing it with her shirt. She takes a step closer. My arms are now at my sides and my breathing is surging. She shimmies her jeans to the floor stepping out of them. She slips her boy shorts down to her ankles, stands up to step out of them moving closer to me. I can barely stand it. My heart is racing. I want her to touch me so badly but she doesn't. Now I'm nervous…_

**MPOV**

_I can't believe my eyes. The most beautiful being is standing half naked before me. I need to take this all in…her caramel satiny skin, her sleek full mane, her needful brown eyes, her sexy smile, her sculpted arms, her luscious breasts, her toned abs, her covered sexy place with her long sensuous legs just waiting for me to remove that lace strapped lingerie. I'm looking directly into her eyes as I glide my tongue across my top teeth giving her a soft moan. "Mmmmm." I walk closer to her, our nipples are practically touching and I can see the depth of her breathing. I finally say,_

"You are so beautiful. I can't believe you did this for me."

"I wanted to do this for you."

"And I'm so glad you did. I love you baby more than I think you could ever know."

"I love you too Maya. I love you so much I ache for you when we're apart."

_I reach up to the nape of her neck pulling her close to my lips. I take a second to look from her eyes to her mouth then I close my eyes as my lips connect with hers. I open my mouth so she'll open hers and she does. Our lips form a seal, our tongues slip into each other's mouths competing for the other's attention. I challenge her in ways that she has no choice but to give me the dominant position making me smile. Our lips release for a second to catch our breaths reconnecting to open mouths and playful tongues. I am consuming her with my mouth wide wrapping my lips over hers until I pull away leaving her wanting more. She is looking into my eyes wondering what I will do next…_

**EPOV**

_She is looking at me so intensely yet so lovingly. She keeps her eyes locked on mine as she gently pushes me onto the bed. I scoot up to the top of the bed resting my head on a pillow while she crawls over me on all fours. I can't mask my excitement. I don't want to mask my excitement as my breasts heave in her direction. She rises above me kneeling straight up with shoulders back. Her silky smooth milk chocolate skin is glistening. Her nipples are growing as are mine and her bare crease is looking juicy. I lick my lips waiting for her to do something and she does. She tosses her long straight tresses to one side as she lowers her body to me on all fours once again looking down at me. Her mouth moves nearer and nearer to my breasts with every breath I take until her lips have wrapped themselves around my nipple. She hugs it with those pillowy folds looking directly into my eyes making me arch my back pushing it further into her mouth…_

**MPOV**

_I've tortured this beautiful creature long enough so I swallow her breast over and over again at a sexy intimate pace. Emily moans for me, _

"Mmmmm, don't stop, more, I need more!"

_So I give her more. I switch breasts attacking her other nipple making it swell to its fullest peak while my hand slips down her body to her garter belt. I take my fingers unclasping it on the top of her thigh switching hands to unclasp the top of the other thigh all while erecting her luscious nipples. I take her knee bending it so I can release the clasp behind her leg. I do so sliding my hand up and down the back of her thigh. I switch to her other leg to do the same, unclasping her sexy lingerie. _

"I loved that. And I love that you did that for me. I wasn't expecting you to get so sexy for me but I like it. No, I love it and I love you. "

"I wanted to do this for you. I would do anything for you Maya because I love you so much."

**EPOV**

_She kisses my lips softly while slipping off my garter belt with such gentleness and tenderness. I can tell she wants to be careful because of everything we just went through but I'm fine and I want Maya to love me any way she wants! She takes her fingers sliding them under my panties pushing them down to my knees ever so slowly. She continues to my ankles until they are finally off. She places her hands on my thighs slinking off my stockings one at a time so slowly so sexily. Maya climbs back on top of me to ask,_

"Are you sure you want this right now?"

"Yes. Maya when I thought I lost you forever I was gone emotionally. You brought me back. This right here is what I need emotionally and physically. It's what I want and I want you Maya. I love you."

_She smiles then kisses my lips and I kiss her right back. She gets on her knees positioning herself between my legs. She pushes them open wide. It's been awhile since she's been down there and she's a bit hesitant. _

_"_Please Maya, I need this. I want this and I know you want this too."

**MPOV**

_I glide my hands down her inner thighs until I reach her throbbing sexy place. My mouth massages her lips while my tongue pokes her vaginal cave licking up her secreting juices so sweet so delicious! My tongue captures her clit so my fingers can celebrate our reunion inside of her. They move slowly in and out forcing "oohing and ahhing and Mayas" from her rawing throat. My fingers speed up wanting to give Emily the release she deserves, the release she needs, the release that shows me how much she loves me! And she does just that screaming from her eruption within! She cums all over my hand. Her juices drip down my arm as I remove my fingers holding them in front of me right before I go down on them. She watches me with heaving breaths sucking and licking all her beautiful love that she has bestowed upon me… _

_I place my head between her legs kissing and licking her deliciousness, her sweet yummy nectar. My lips caress her belly, her abs, her breasts, her nipples, her neck, her jawline until they land comfortably on her lips. I kiss my baby with everything I have full mouth, full lips, full tongue. She responds with her everything too. Our bodies are pressed against one another, our firm nipples push into each other, our wet centers rub our thighs as we move simultaneously against one another. We orgasm together "yessing and ahhing" until I collapse on top of my beautiful Emily. I reach up to her ear whispering,_

"I missed you so much. I need you so much. I want you so much. But most importantly I love you so much. My love for you trumps all."

_Emily starts to cry beneath me but I don't know why. _

"Baby, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No, no, you did everything I wanted you to and more. I'm just so happy to be in your arms again to be in your bed again and to be making love with you again. This isn't a dream, this is real and my love for you is forever…"

**EPOV**

_We lie in each other's arms just kissing each other lightly, looking into each other's eyes lovingly and talking about anything but that night. A couple of hours have gone by but we still have the rest of the night and early morning to be together as one. It's my turn to shower my baby with love and seduction. My light kisses turn assertive giving Maya the message that I'm ready to give pleasure to her… _

_I roll her onto her back so my mouth can overpower her, so my lips can cover her lips, so my tongue can surf her tongue. Her fingernails dig into my back scraping my flesh with pure unadulterated want and need and desire. My mouth responds with so much vigor and with an appetite for more. I sweep my lips across her body, not leaving one ounce of flesh untouched. I move down her body to her sexy free-standing nipples cuddling each one against my cheeks, my nose and my cushiony lips. I use my mouth to squeeze her breasts over and over and over again. Maya arches her back moaning in sync to my amorous touch. My lips breeze nearer and nearer to her sexy spot while my eyes peak up at my girl's reaction. My hands push her legs wide open so my mouth can taste her love…_

"Come on baby give me what I've been missing from you."

"Oh Maya, I am so going to right now…"

**MPOV**

_Emily's fingers circle around my rim making my body coil and thrust towards them. She looks up at me smiling as my breathing begins to surge awaiting her strong, accomplished fingers. I watch as she maneuvers herself inside of me reaching as far as her fingers will allow then slowly removing them only to insert them again and again and again. I feel myself ready to touch off with just a little more from my girl, just a little more! She speeds up her fingering, I speed up my thrusting and then I spill my love onto my baby. She takes my gift excitedly in her hands dripping me into her bold sexy mouth swallowing my rich deep love. _

"Did you like that baby?" I ask.

"I loved it. I always do."

_Emily cleans her hand sucking licking swallowing. She lowers herself licking up more juices. "Ahhhh, the feel of her tongue against my womanliness puts me over the edge every time!" Her mouth follows the trail up to my neck to just under my earlobe and she says,_

"I missed you. I needed this so much. I'm not going to let anything or anyone stand in my way of me being with you."

"Baby, come over here so I can hold you close to me," I say with so much love in my heart.

**EPOV**

_Maya lies on her back with me by her side. My body is half draping over her with my right hand on her shoulder. She has both arms wrapped around me caressing my skin with her fingertips so gently so tenderly. My Maya is here with me right now just as it should be. I snuggle into her neck smiling against her. "Mmmmmm." We both breathe at the same time making us giggle from our ability to be so as one with each other. _

_I look up at Maya who now has her eyes closed and I think to myself, I know I have to deal with this Paige thing. I know I have to deal with this 'A' thing. I know I have to deal with why Maya was saved. I know this…but not now, not tonight, not tomorrow. All of that can wait but this, this right here…our love for one other cannot. I smile into my girl once more, yes, Maya, I belong to you totally and completely… _

**To Be Continued…**

**You loved it and you know it!**

**_***All story updates, except "Soul Mates", will be released by Tuesday so watch for them!***_**


	13. Where Do I Begin

"**Emaya Forever Done Right****"**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE…..**

*****To all the Emayans out there…**

**Vote for MAYA in Paige v. MAYA for favorite lesbian character on March Madness when you get to brackets choose page 5 and vote for MAYA. Their bracket voting ends March 21st so let's give Bianca Lawson a nice birthday present by getting her the most votes!*****

**And now on with our story…**

**Thanks for reading about how Emaya should have been.**

**And thanks for continuing this journey with me…**

**Rated M for mature content.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 13: Where Do I Begin…**

**Emily POV**

_I wake up to an empty bed, to an empty room feeling scared and all alone. Where is Maya? I'm wondering to myself. Her parents aren't home yet and won't be for another couple of hours, now my heart is beating a bit faster not knowing where she is. I sit up in bed focusing on any sound that might give her location away when I hear water running. Oh, it sounds like she's taking a shower, but without me? I get out of bed walking quietly to her bathroom door; I turn the doorknob as soundlessly as possible letting myself in. There are faint humming sounds emerging from the tub which bring a sweet smile to my face. I don't want to scare her but I do want to surprise her so I clear my throat to say,_

"Maya, you're seriously taking a shower without me?"

"Oh, hey, I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful and I thought you could use the rest."

"Well, I'm rested so do you think I could join you?"

"I'm afraid if you join me I'm going to end up on my knees."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"No, but after the last few hours, I thought maybe that would be enough for tonight. A lot happened over the past few days and I don't want to push it."

"Believe me, you're not pushing anything," I say as I move the shower curtain to step into the tub making sure to press my body against the back of hers.

"Hey beautiful. Sooo, are you sure about this?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure," I reply while moving her hair to the side so I can kiss her neck.

"Mmmm. That's nice."

"So, why are you taking a shower?" I ask between kisses.

"Well we had quite the sexy time reunion sooo I wanted to make sure my body was refreshed before my parents got home."

"Mmmm hmmm," I manage as I continue placing soft kisses on Maya's shoulders.

"But you're not gonna let me do that are you?"

"I am, just not now."

"So, what did you have in mind?"

"How 'bout we just see what happens…"

_Maya turns to me resting her arms on my shoulders grabbing onto her wrist to keep her arms around my neck. I move my hands to her waist sliding them to her backside lifting bringing her closer to me leaving my hands to caress her wet glistening bottom gently up and down. Maya tightens her arms around my neck bringing our faces closer together. She looks deeply into my irises letting me know her intentions. Our eyes close as our lips find each other's kissing gently yet meaningfully. Our pace quickens as my tongue darts into her mouth tangling with hers, pulling it away only to go after hers again. We're being playful, there's no 'A', no parents and no cell phones to distract us from having this kind of escape. It's been so long since we could be carefree like this; I just wanna forget about 'A' and be with Maya wherever and whenever I want to. But I can't do that. 'A' saved Maya but how much time are we going to get to be happy without thinking about 'A' intervening. I shake the thoughts from my head as I only want to be concentrating on my beautiful, sexy girlfriend, the love of my life…_

"I like that," Maya purrs.

"So you don't mind me interrupting your shower."

"If I minded, I don't think I would be classified as human."

_I giggle mostly because of the way she's looking at me. I think I might even be blushing and I'm the one who's supposed to be seducing her right now…_

"How could I possibly say no to you?" asks Maya with a sexy arched eyebrow and that infamous head tilt.

"You can't. You know you can't," I say trying to regain my seductive charm.

_Maya holds the back of my neck with one hand while the other finds my breast. She squeezes and pushes my flesh before pulling at my nipple. She's readying it for her incredible oral masterfulness. Our lips seal over each other's while our tongues glide and stroke. We take hold of each other's lips between our own slowing down the pace of our kisses. But before I have a chance to take over, Maya starts kissing down my neck leaving me no choice but to give up and give in to her seduction. This I have no problem doing, I can't resist her, I don't want to resist her; I want her to love me just as she's doing…_

_Maya moves her mouth to my breast, so gentle, so amorous. She makes me almost forget everything except this moment, this second, this intimacy between us. And I want to forget what happened at my house, I want to forget how Paige made me out to be a fool believing in her, always giving her a second, third and fourth chance. Maya was right about her, she was always right but I let Paige come between us time and time again. I will never let anyone or anything come between us ever…_

"Oooh Maya, that feels so good."

"That's what I was going for. I love it when you moan for me…"

_The water beads down my body as Maya loves down, down, down to where she knows I need and want her to be. She kisses me softly pressing her tongue against me with the grace of a butterfly fluttering through the air. I have to brace myself against the sides of the shower as my legs begin to quake beneath me. Her kisses are getting closer and closer until my lips are wrapped around hers hugging her mouth while she consumes me with her oral profoundness and her tongue slides effortlessly in and along my heated core..._

"Mayaaa! I love you so much, please make me forget! I want to forget! Please!"

_I'm losing myself to her, I'm losing myself to our love, I flow all over her, giving my everything to Maya and only Maya! _

"Ahhhh. Ooooooh. Mmmmm. I love you so much!"

_She rises up to capture my lips with hers, loving me so tenderly so incredibly, so romantically. I wrap myself around her holding her as close to me as I possibly can when I just start crying and I can't stop. I bury myself in Maya's wet tresses sobbing on her shoulder, shaking in her arms as the events of the last 48 hours have finally taken their toll on me!_

"Baby, I've got you. I've got you."

_Maya wraps me in a towel and guides me to her bed. With her plush robe covering her, Maya sits up against the headboard while I cuddle into her. My tears won't stop as I tremble in her arms. Maya grabs the covers pulling them over us and says,_

"Baby, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere and no one is going to take me away from you."

"I'm sorry, I can't stop crying. Damn it! I'm so sorry Maya," I say peering into her eyes through my tears.

"It's okay baby, we're going to get through this together," she says with a kiss to my forehead.

"Maya, you almost died because I didn't take what you said about Paige seriously," I say tearfully.

"Emily, we have a lot to be thankful for. One, I'm alive and two, 'A' chose to save me."

_I hug Maya tightly after she says this to me. But Maya has more to say,_

"And speaking of 'A', why didn't you tell me about this person?"

"Maya, I'm so sorry. I almost lost you because I wasn't being honest with you. I thought I was protecting you and all I ended up doing was failing you."

"Em, you never failed me. You could never fail me but you do need to tell me the truth about everything. I need to know so I can stay safe and keep you safe too. So how long has this 'A' person been harassing you? And don't lie to me," Maya says with concern and a bit of sternness.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm sorry it sounded like that but you have to tell me everything. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, yeah, I think I can," I say smiling at Maya hoping she can forgive me when I tell her how long this has been going on for.

"Ok, so when did this 'A' person start harassing you?"

"Maya, I think I need something to drink. Do you mind?"

"Hmmm. Coffee or tea?" she asks with an eyebrow arch.

"I'd like some tea if you'll have some with me."

"Yeah, I could use something warming and comforting to drink. So why don't I get it ready while you put something on," Maya says getting out of bed putting on a tank top and pajama pants.

_Maya has the tea ready when I come out to the living room in my t-shirt and pajama shorts. I join her on the couch grabbing a blanket to cover us up with and I take a sip of my tea._

"Okay, I'm listening. When did this 'A' person start harassing you?"

"Are you sure that's where you want to start?"

"Em. When?"

_I take another sip of my tea holding onto the mug tightly with both hands feeling the warmth travel through my body as I keep telling myself I can do this, I can do this…_

"Okay, do you remember the first day we met?"

"Jesus Em that long ago?" Maya asks with a hint of annoyance.

"Maya, please, let me talk, please," I plead with her, mostly with my eyes.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Go ahead. Tell me," she says a little more relaxed but still tense.

"Well, the first day of school I offered to walk you home."

"And I gladly accepted," she says with a slight smile as she sips some of her tea.

"We walked side by side with our hands grazing against each other. Oh, I still remember the tingling that whooshed through my body whenever we touched."

"Whooshed, huh?" she asks with a sweet smile and an eyebrow arch.

"Yeah, whooshed," I reply bumping Maya with my elbow.

"Anyway…"

"Yeah, anyway, when we got to your house, I told you a little bit more about Alison. That she had gone missing. And you were so sweet saying you were so sorry about everything I was going through and you went to, I think kiss the side of my cheek but somehow we ended up kissing the corner of each other's lips."

"Oh, I remember, I'll never forget that," she says hiding her smile behind the mug she's holding in both of her hands.

"Well, that's all I could think about on my way back to school. I think I smiled the whole way there and during my entire practice until after my shower."

"Why? What happened then?"

"I opened my locker to find a hand written note that said, 'Hey Em! I've been replaced. You've found another friend to kiss!' It was signed by someone who calls themselves 'A'."

"Em, that's so messed up."

"I know."

"And you kept this to yourself?"

"I kept what was said in the note to myself."

"What do you mean?"

"I told Aria and Hannah and Spencer."

"You told them and not me?"

"I barely knew you and they had gotten strange notes too."

"All from 'A'?"

"Yeah."

"So they've known all this time too?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Maya. I thought I was doing the right thing."

"That's why you would suddenly disappear when you got a text?"

"Yeah, we 'SOS' each other when anything 'A' happens."

"I should've been there for you, Em."

"You were. You are. You are my rock."

"Well it didn't feel like I was your rock when you started acting so timid around me."

"I know. But it was also nerves because I was having feelings for the new girl in town. Feelings I should have been having for my boyfriend."

"Luckily you got rid of him."

"Yeah and then I went to that party with you."

"But Em, at the party, we really kissed in the photo booth."

"Yeah I know but the photos were taken from the booth. Remember?"

"But then you found them in your Chemistry book and I thought we looked so cute in them but you were wigged out when you showed them to me."

"And I started coming up with reasons why we couldn't hang out."

"Yeah you were always busy."

"I regret that so much but that's what 'A' did to me. 'A' made me crawl back into the closet and that's why I went to homecoming with Toby."

_Maya puts her tea down and brings me into a hug kissing the top of my head. I hug her back tightly not wanting to let go._

"I wasted so much time pushing you away when you were the only one I wanted, the one I was falling so hard for."

_I lift my head to kiss Maya on the lips trying to do anything but talk about 'A' but Maya sees right through me._

"Nice try Em. _Really_ nice try. So you've known about 'A' since the first day of school."

"Yeah."

"Emily. You should've told me."

"But I didn't know that we were going to be what we are. And I didn't know how to tell you and then you got sent to boot camp and when you came back, we were so busy getting to know each other again in all sorts of ways, all sorts of incredible, amazing ways and where you and I were concerned, 'A' left us alone."

"Yeah, that's because 'A' was busy setting me up for Paige to take you away from me."

"I know that now but 'A' had a change of heart and saved you."

"Em, 'A' is still out there. Do you really think you're done with her or whomever?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do know. 'A' killed Paige. Is she the only one?"

"What do you mean?"

"Has 'A' killed anyone else?"

"Yes."

_Maya gets up off the couch and starts yelling,_

"Emily! For fucks sake! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Maya! You're scaring me!"

"Good! Then maybe you'll know not to keep anymore 'A' shit from me!"

"Maya wait! Please!"

_She walks away from me slamming the bedroom door. I fall onto the couch, tears falling from my face, my body heaving. Why did I keep this from her? Why do I always fuck us up?!_

_**A little while later…**_

_It's been a while since Maya stormed off; she had every right to, I would have too. But will she come back, oh please come back, please forgive me Maya, please forgive me…_

_I'm sobbing in a ball on the couch when I hear a gentle, familiar voice,_

"Em, baby?"

_I sit up brushing the tears from my eyes. Maya sits down next to me. She takes my face in her hands kissing my lips softly, tenderly. When she pulls away she says,_

"Em, I'm sorry I screamed at you but you have to understand how upsetting all of this is for me to hear. 'A' killed two people and you knew about one of them for a long time and said nothing to me."

"Maya, I'm so sorry," I choke through my tears.

"I'm so pissed Em because I was almost the third victim! Do you get that?"

"You have no idea how much I get that and how horrified I am that it could have been you. It could have been you!" I cry into my hands.

"Em, baby, come here."

_Maya lies down on the couch pulling me in close to her. I snuggle into her, my arms holding her just as close. We pull the blanket over us lying there in silence until Maya whispers to me,_

"I'm still upset with you for not telling me about this 'A' stuff but, it's not enough to keep me from loving you. And I do love you Emily. I really do love you. But you can't keep doing this to us. You have to tell me whenever you get a text from 'A'. You have to tell me everything. Do you understand me?"

_I keep my head down because I haven't been completely honest with her. _

"Em, what is it? What haven't you told me?"

"That night the girls and I got a text from 'A' but I didn't know because Paige had my phone."

"Okay, what did it say?"

"It said, 'No glass slipper is needed to find true love. But yes a body bag is needed to protect it.'"

"Wait, 'A' saved me so you and I could be together?"

"It looks that way."

"There's definitely more to it than that. There has to be. I can't imagine 'A' wanting a happily ever after."

"I know but Maya, right now, we need to take what we can get. We're getting the chance to love again."

"Yeah I guess we are but at what cost down the road?"

"Maya, I would do anything to be with my true love, at any cost. Wouldn't you?" I ask looking into her eyes for any sign that she feels the same.

"I would. You know I would."

_Our lips touch lightly; I smile snuggling back into her._

"Emily, why was it you and Hannah and Aria and Spencer? What's so special about the four of you?"

"Maya it's really bad," I say sitting up again so I'm a little bit away from her.

"What do you mean really bad?" she asks sitting up.

"Promise you won't hate me when I tell you."

"I could never hate you."

"We caused Jenna's blindness and let Toby take the blame for it."

"What? Emily, that doesn't sound at all like something you would do," she says.

"It isn't and I wanted to walk away but Alison has this way of getting what she wants. We all stayed."

"And that's why 'A' is after you?"

"We think it's a big part of it but we don't know how to make it stop."

"What else? I can tell there's something else."

"There is," I say looking away from her.

"What is it baby, I'm here, tell me," she says with genuine concern.

"We were being videotaped without our knowledge."

"Videotaped how?" she asks as her breathing increases and her face gives away her agitation.

"In our bedrooms changing."

"They saw you with no clothes on?"

_Now she's pissed. She moves closer to me waiting for my answer._

"Yes."

"Who the fuck did that to you?"

"A group called the NAT club. Alison's brother Jason was one of them along with Ian, who got killed by 'A', and Garrett, a Rosewood police officer and who knows who else."

"I swear to fucking god I'm going to take my shit out on them!"

"Maya, what's that going to do? Nothing. And we got the flash drive with all the videos on it and destroyed it. But it's all connected somehow, we just don't know how."

"This 'A' is playing some complicated game," Maya says while lying back down on the couch letting out a deep breath.

"Yeah and we're her pawns," I say cuddling up to Maya.

"I can't absorb anymore. Is there more?"

"That's everything I think."

"You think? I'm okay with that. I just can't anymore right now," she says pulling me into her, kissing the top of my head wrapping her arms around me.

_This relaxes me some as I melt into her letting out an,_

"Mmmm. I love you Maya. I promise no more secrets."

"I love you too Em. No more secrets…"

**Narrator POV**

_While Emily and Maya drift away to sleep, there's a buzzing coming from Maya's bedroom. It's Emily's cell phone receiving a text message,_

**The truth can set you free;**

**Or the truth can make you dead.**

**True love made your choice for you so it seems;**

**But can you really find true love in life?**

**Or is death the only way true love can ever be?**

**-A**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

**To be continued…**

_**Will Emily hide her text from Maya or will she keep her promise…no more secrets?**_

_****Now go VOTE FOR MAYA!****_


	14. Secrets and Lies

"**Emaya Forever Done Right****"**

**Thank you all for your support of this story! It is getting a crazy about of views as are my other stories and that's all because of you! **

**You all inspire me to keep writing for you and I hope you continue to enjoy how it should have happened with Emaya…**

**Rated M for Mature Content and this _is_ going back to Mature Content.**

****So you need to make a choice right now, to read on or not to read on…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 14: Secrets and Lies**

**Narrator POV**

_Emily and Maya are asleep in each other's arms on the couch when the St. Germains finally get back. They leave the two of them where they are and retire for the evening. Emily is still unaware that she got a text from 'A' during the night but she is also unaware that Hannah has been sending her text after text trying to get the details of her weekend with Maya…_

"Mmmm. Good morning sexy."

"Hmmm?"

"I said, Good morning sexy."

"Mmmm. I like that. Come here beautiful."

_Emily scoots up towards Maya giving her a very nice good morning kiss. _

"Wow. I think I want to wake up with you in my arms more often."

"Then I think you will."

_They kiss once more lips between lips, lips grazing lips, tongues tracing lips, lips kissing cheeks, lips kissing tips of noses, lips kissing earlobes, lips kissing necks, lips kissing lips again. Their mouths open for a more French like smooch when they hear…_

"Ahem…"

_They pull away quickly…_

"Mom! What are you doing up so early? Didn't you just get home?"

"We've been home long enough and the two of you have been wrapped up in each other's arms long enough."

"Ya know, I think I'm gonna shower and get ready," says Emily not sure what to do at that moment so she gets up and retreats to the bedroom.

"So, I guess your head is feeling better," grills Maya's mom.

"Yeah, it is. Emily is a great care giver."

"I bet she is."

"Mom! You're embarrassing me!"

"Why, what could you possibly have to be embarrassed about?"

"Nothing! We just fell asleep on the couch. We were both exhausted."

"Well I hope you're refreshed enough to help your mother with breakfast."

Maya lets out a sigh, "Fine, I'll help with breakfast."

_Meanwhile, Emily finishes up in the shower, gets dressed and notices her phone vibrating on the night stand. There are a ton of messages from Hannah asking questions about her weekend with Maya. Emily ignores them, putting her phone away. _

_Everyone enjoys a lovely breakfast and gets ready to go out for a day in the city. They decide to do some touristy things and have a nice lunch. While, they are at the restaurant, Maya excuses herself to use the ladies room and Emily accompanies her…_

"Maya?"

"Yeah."

"Are we okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said you were still upset with me last night before we fell asleep. Are you still upset?"

"No. There was a lot being said to me last night. I mean, put yourself in my position, how would you react?"

"I guess you're right. But Maya I told you no more secrets and I left out a really big one."

_Mrs. St. Germain finds the girls in the bathroom, not giving Emily a chance to explain to Maya about the secret she forgot to tell her. Maya is miffed but tries to hide it in front of her mom._

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, we…everything's fine," replies Maya not too convincingly.

_They have a quiet lunch and decide to go back to the apartment to pack up to return to Rosewood. The drive back is extremely uncomfortable for both as silence sweeps through the vehicle. When they arrive at Emily's Maya asks her parents if she can stay and talk to her for a bit and then walk home. They leave her with Emily as they drive away to their house. Emily's parents aren't home and her backyard is less of a crime scene then when they left. She takes her things up to her room with Maya's help._

"You need to finish telling me what you started to tell me at the restaurant," Maya insists with urgency in her voice. "What's the big secret?"

"It's what happened at the Masquerade Ball."

"What happened? What haven't you told me?" she asks with irritation in her voice.

"We know who 'A' is."

"Fuck Emily! That's a big fucking forget!"

"I didn't forget! It was just so overwhelming! I didn't mean not to tell you!"

"Fine. Go on," instructs Maya with heightened intensity in her voice.

"Hannah, Aria and I left the Ball to go after Spencer."

"Why? Where was Spencer?"

"She got a lead on 'A' so she got Mona to drive her to this place that we called 'A's lair'. It had all this stuff about us in it and clues as to who 'A' might be."

"Go on."

"Well, we saw Mona's car speeding off so we sped up after it and it all happened so fast!"

"What happened?"

"Spencer jumped out of the moving car and this hooded figure jumped out after her."

"Jesus Em, was Spencer okay?"

"Yeah but Hannah was out for blood in the driver's seat after having been run over by 'A'."

"Oh my god, I forgot about that. What did she do?"

"She pinned 'A' up against the hood of the car and when 'A' looked up we saw her face."

"You saw her face! And you forgot to tell me!"

"Maya, I told you there was a lot going on in my head and I, I…"

"Em, who is 'A'?" Maya asks demandingly.

"Mona."

"Mona. Mona is 'A'. Mona killed Paige?"

"No, she was taken by the police. She's part of a team. They call themselves the 'A' team."

"Shit Emily. Fucking Mona is an 'A'."

"Yes but we don't know who else is on the team."

"Em, this was a huge thing you forgot to tell me."

"I know. But I didn't do it on purpose. I swear."

"I believe you. I'm just so agitated by all this. I haven't had much time to process it."

"I know. I should have told you but I didn't. I'm telling you now and I hope you can be okay with it."

"Emily, Paige tried to kill me but someone on this 'A' team killed her first. What next? Who's next?"

"I, I don't know."

_Maya pulls Emily in for a hug, more so to reassure her that they are okay. Maya loves her so much but all these lies, so many lies. If she had only been told about 'A' she could have prevented herself from ending up with her life in jeopardy…_

_Maya helps Emily put her things away pretty much in silence until Emily asks,_

"Are we okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're different with me."

"I hadn't realized."

"Well, you are."

"Emily, I'm your girlfriend. I have been for a long time now. We told each other we love each other and…"

"And what?"

"I just thought I knew you. That's all."

"That's all? You do know me. I'm the same Emily who told you I love you."

"Maybe I should go."

_Emily brushes past Maya, closes her bedroom door and locks it._

"You're not going anywhere until we figure this out."

"Emily…"

"No! I love you so so much. I almost lost you," she barely gets out as the tears start falling from her eyes.

"Em, don't cry," Maya begs pulling Emily in for another much needed hug. She holds onto her placing soft kisses on top of her head.

"I should've told you. But I didn't. And I can't change that. I didn't tell you Maya, can you forgive me or will you always hold this between us?"

"I, I didn't realize I was doing that. It's not that I need to forgive you, it's just that…"

"Just that what?"

"If you really truly loved me, why didn't you tell me?"

_Emily pushes Maya away._

"How can you even think that never mind say that to me?!"

"Em…"

"No! You are the love of my life! I will love you 'til the day I die! I could never love another the way I love you! I thought I was protecting our love, protecting us, protecting you!"

"Em…"

"Maya, how can you stand there doubting my love for you?" Emily questions with tear stained cheeks.

"I don't doubt your love for me. I know you love me as much as I love you. But when I look at you, I feel like you're still keeping something from me."

"Well, I'm not," Emily says defeated. She crawls on top of her bed crying into her pillow.

_Maya lies down next to her placing her arm over her, holding her tight._

"I'm sorry. I really am sorry. I **am** letting this 'A' thing come between us. And I'm so sorry. I know you love me. I know you were only trying to protect me. I know all that. But I need you to promise me that you will never keep anything 'A' from me again. And if I find out you're still keeping something from me…I don't know I just don't know what I'll do."

Emily turns over, looks into Maya's eyes, kisses her lips and says, "I promise."

_Emily wraps her arms around Maya pulling her on top of her, kissing her tenderly when her cell phone starts to vibrate on the night stand. Maya pulls away so she can answer it but Emily says, _

"Don't answer it. Whoever that is can wait."

_Getting all this 'A' stuff out in the open has released a hunger in Emily. She grabs the shirt on Maya's back gripping it tightly making her body fuse with her own kissing her feverishly, while trying to get her clothes off. Maya responds willingly. She misses their fiery passion so much so, she rids herself of her own shirt, straddles Emily who tries to sit up but Maya keeps Emily down on the bed. She looks into Emily's eyes with fire, Emily's breathing so heavily not knowing what Maya is about to do to her. Maya starts to unbutton Emily's shirt but it's taking too long so she just rips it off of her, buttons flying through the air, Emily pulls her arms out of her sleeves, Maya throws the shirt on the floor. Emily sits up under Maya struggling to unclasp her bra so Maya just pulls it off over her head. Emily falls back waiting for Maya to have her, but just as she's about to dive onto Emily's naked breasts, she stops, hovering over them, her hot breath enticing her nipples making them burn for her touch. Emily begs Maya,_

"Please take me, please…"

_So she does, sucking more than just her nipple, sucking her entire breast with her hot wet mouth. The pleasure Emily is feeling is excruciating but it doesn't stop her from forcing more of her into Maya's heated opening not only empowering her lover but empowering her too!_

_Maya wastes no time sucking, licking, and biting. She tugs at Emily's erectness, flicking, circling, nibbling just enough to force a quiet shriek from her girl. Maya's energy enlivens Emily as she strips Maya of her bra taking her breasts in her hands, squeezing and pulling at her hardened nipples. Maya switches breasts, ardently inspiring Emily's firm tip to reach for her starved impassioned mouthpiece! _

"Oh Maya!" Emily pants rapturously!

"I want you so hard Emily!"

_Emily moves her hands down to Maya's waist clawing her abdomen along the way unbuckling her belt, unbuttoning her jeans, unzipping them with a vociferous urgency. She slides her hands down Maya's backside pushing her jeans and panties to her hips, grabbing her bodacious bottom with her hands pulling her onto her hungrily! Maya crashes her lips against Emily's, both clamoring for the affections of the other… _

_The rest of their clothes fly off their lean frames as they fall atop one another's bodies rolling around the bed, biting flesh, sucking flesh, licking flesh, kissing flesh, devouring flesh unable to shut down their carnal need and desire for one another! _

_Emily overpowers Maya with her swimmer's strength putting her on her backside, spreading her legs, zealously coaxing Maya's pussy to flood her mouth with her creamy goodness! Maya releases her goodness for her girl who lavishes in her beautiful faint flowery scent…_

_Emily licks up to Maya's mouth letting her capture her own goodness rendering her speechless from her own deliciousness. Maya turns Emily onto her back, feeding her kisses of lust and want and desire. Her hand slithers down Emily's body driving her fingers deep into her core exciting moans and Maya's from an overcome Emily. She shifts into high gear stroking her into a cataclysm of love for her girl! _

_Maya falls next to Emily heaving breaths, not knowing what just came over them. She looks at Emily, who says,_

"What just happened?"

"I have no idea but it was incredible."

"We need to fight and make up more often," suggests Emily with a playful giggle still trying to catch her breath.

_Maya grabs a blanket to cover them up bringing Emily into her, holding her carefully, lovingly._

"All I know is that I wanted that and I needed that from you."

"I, I didn't even know I was capable of…"

"…of that kind of raw physical carnage," finishes Maya with a sexy arched eyebrow.

"Yeah, I just wanted you so much. I wanted to show you that I'm yours in every way," Emily reveals looking up into Maya's deep brown eyes mostly to get some kind of read from her.

"MmmHmm. All this drama, it, it got to me. I needed a release. And you so gave it to me," smiles Maya tightening her hold of her girl.

_There's a pause of silence until they both start to giggle over their exuberant love making._

"Emily, that's what you do to me. I can't even imagine doing that with another. And to think, we might have all of those secrets and lies to thank for it. But no more, we can be carnal without secrets and without lies so I don't want you to keep things from me. I can handle it. We can handle it together."

"After that, I don't think there's anything we can't handle or anything that _**could**_ come between us."

_Emily caresses Maya's skin softly, adoringly while Maya draws small circles with her fingertips on Emily's belly. They fall asleep in each other's arms full of wonderment as they still aren't sure what just came over them. But they are sure how they feel about each other. Their love is passionate, their love is real, and their love is true…_

_The girls awaken to Emily's vibrating cell. That's Maya's cue to get herself together before her parents come looking for her, in the meantime Emily starts going through all of her texts telling Maya that they're all from Hannah. She's not even really reading them; she's just opening them and going to the next one and the next one. Right when she gets to the text from 'A' she hears her mother pull in the driveway. She puts her phone down before reading the text, leaving her messages open to the one from 'A' as she hurries to get dressed before her mom enters the house. She runs downstairs to greet her mom before Maya gets done in the bathroom. When Maya finishes up, she goes into Emily's room to gather her phone when she spots Emily's. She picks it up to bring it to her and when she does, her screen saver disappears revealing the opened message from 'A'…_

_Maya storms down the stairs and out the front door. Emily chases after her,_

"Maya! Maya! Wait!"

_Maya stops. She turns to Emily with tears welling up in her eyes. Emily is stunned. She has no idea what could have brought this on until Maya slams Emily's phone into her hand and says with pent up emotion,_

"We're done."

"What?" asks Emily with a shaky voice grabbing Maya's arm to keep her from leaving.

"Let go," demands Maya with fury behind her tears.

"No! I'm not letting you go until you tell me what could have possibly happened to get you so pissed at me in a matter of minutes!" screams Emily surprising even herself.

"What the fuck Emily! What happened to no more secrets and no more lies! You got a text from 'A' and you kept it from me! You promised!" Maya screams back, her voice cracking with emotion.

_Emily looks at her phone and sees the text from 'A'._

"Maya! I didn't know! I thought all these texts were from Hannah!" she yells back with her voice cracking too.

"I guess I really don't know you. You've been lying to me since the first day I met you. And you're still lying to me. You aren't just any liar Emily…you're a pretty little liar!"

_That's the last thing Maya says to Emily before she leaves her. Emily falls to her knees crying and screaming,_

"Maya! Come back! It's all a misunderstanding! I wouldn't do that to you! I love you!"

_And then, she's gone, out of Emily's view and out of her life…_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**Without Paige, I had to create some kind of drama…please no hate…**_

_**Coming Up: **_

_**Noel lets Maya in on the invite only party circuit. She's been through so much and needs a distraction but will this distraction help her or harm her? Can Emily make it right between them? Can their love be saved?**_

_**Stay tuned…**_


	15. Can Maya Forgive Emily?

**"****Emaya Forever Done Right****"**

**Thanks for waiting. **

**Rated M for Mature Content and there will be Mature Content.**

**This is not a T rated story so be warned.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 15: Can Maya Forgive Emily?**

**Narrator POV**

_Emily looks at her phone and sees the text from 'A'._

"Maya! I didn't know! I thought all these texts were from Hannah!" she yells back with her voice cracking too.

"I guess I really don't know you. You've been lying to me since the first day I met you. And you're still lying to me. You aren't just any liar Emily…you're a pretty little liar!"

_That's the last thing Maya says to Emily before she leaves her. Emily falls to her knees crying and screaming,_

"Maya! Come back! It's all a misunderstanding! I wouldn't do that to you! I love you!"

_And then, she's gone, out of Emily's view and out of her life…_

**_Three weeks later at Rosewood High…_**

"Emily! Emily!" yells Hannah down the school hallway.

_Emily stops as she is just about to walk away from her locker._

"Hannah, what are you doing?"

"Well, did you talk to her?" asks Hannah.

"You ran all the way down the hall to ask me that?" asks Emily annoyed.

"Yes! It's been three weeks! So, have you talked to her?"

"No. I've called and left messages. I've texted her like what seems a million times. And I've gone to her house," explains Emily frustrated.

"And she hasn't returned any of your calls or texts?"

"Nope, and now she has her parents running interference for her at her house."

"Em, I'm so sorry."

"I keep thinking that she'll come around but now I don't know what to think," says Emily sounding defeated.

"Em, don't you dare give up."

"I'm not giving up. I'll never give up. I, I just don't know when or if she'll ever forgive me," Emily says with sadness in her voice as she leans against her locker emotionally exhausted.

"What's to forgive?"

"She loves me, I know that, but she doesn't trust me. She thinks everything out of my mouth is a lie. And I can't blame her."

"But if she loves you then she has to believe in you."

"Hannah, I mean, put yourself in her position. Maya was right, I've been lying to her since the first day I met her. Because I chose not to tell her about 'A', Paige almost got away with killing her."

"You're being awfully calm about all this," worries Hannah.

"Believe me I'm not. I haven't stopped crying since the day she walked away from me. I cry myself to sleep every night," Emily says trying not to cry at this very moment.

"Em, I'm so sorry."

"Hannah, if I could just get her alone. If I could just talk to her and, and convince her that she knows everything and that there are no more lies then maybe we can get back to where we were," Emily says hopefully as she leaves Hannah to get to her next class.

_"If only she could get Maya alone…" thinks Hannah. Her eyes grow wide with excitement as she decides to take matters into her own hands, she's just not sure how…_

**_After school…._**

_As Hannah makes her way to the school parking lot, she spies Maya talking to Noel. But they're not just talking, they're talking and laughing. "Why is Maya hanging out with Noel?" wonders Hannah. Noel looks like he's adding Maya's info to his cell and she's adding his. Hmmm. Maya takes off in her car so Hannah decides to approach Noel to find out what's going on._

"Noel!" yells Hannah trying to get his attention before he gets in his own car.

"Hannah? What's going on?"

"I need to talk to you about Maya."

"What about her?" asks Noel suspiciously.

"What were you two talking about?" inquires Hannah.

"Umm, I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Hey, she's my best friend's girlfriend and you better tell me what the two of you were talking about," demands Hannah as her voice escalates into protective mode.

"Last I heard Maya didn't have a girlfriend," rubs in Noel.

"Well, you heard wrong. Noel, please, what were you two talking about?" asks Hannah trying to soften her approach.

"Why is it so important to you?"

"Because I know you Noel. I know that Maya used to get her pot from you. Is that what your little meeting was about?"

"Maya's been through a lot. She needs to loosen up. And I can help her do that."

"How Noel?"

"I just set her up with an address and a password and she shows up."

"An address? A password? To do what?"

"To party Hannah. Maya's back on the party scene."

"What kind of party scene?"

"The usual. Alcohol, music, alcohol, pot, alcohol."

"And which of those is Maya doing?" questions Hannah with concern.

"I'd say all of the above."

"Noel, I want to go to that party."

"Well Hannah, you can't always get what you want," sneers Noel.

"You better tell me where that next party is or I'll have the cops on your ass so fast that you'll never have another party again," promises Hannah back in protective mode.

"Alright, alright, calm down. Here. And wear your smallest bikini," snickers Noel.

_Hannah gives Noel an 'over my dead body' look as she types the address and password in her cell. She and Spencer and Aria are going to go to that party and talk Maya into giving Emily another chance._

**_Later that night…_**

_Hannah meets Spencer and Aria at Spencer's house to tell them about her plan. _

"So Maya's been going to these invite only parties?" asks Aria.

"Yeah and it sounds like she's been drinking and smoking her mind out to help her forget about Emily."

"She can't do this to herself," says Spencer concerned.

"I think we all know that especially since she doesn't want to find herself back at Tru North."

"Oh my god, that would suck," comments Aria.

"We have to make sure Maya is okay for Emily," explains Hannah.

_Spencer's kitchen door slams shut startling the girls._

"What do you mean you need to make sure Maya is okay for me? What's going on and you better tell me?" demands an infuriated Emily.

"Emily you shouldn't be here," warns Hannah.

"Well I am and you're going to tell me what you're up to."

"Hannah just tell her," interrupts Spencer knowing Emily isn't going anywhere until she finds out what's going on.

"I know where Maya has been spending her time," admits Hannah.

"What do you mean?"

"She's been trying to forget everything that she's been through so she's been hanging out with Noel," she goes on to explain.

"Noel? What the fuck? Noel?" questions Emily angrily.

"Yeah, he's been getting her into these invite only parties."

"Invite only?"

"Yeah and I got the address and password to the next one."

"That's where we're headed," informs Aria.

"Well I'm going with you," insists Emily not about to take no for an answer.

"Em, I don't think that's such a good idea," decides Hannah trying to convince her otherwise.

"Too bad. I'm going. If Maya is drinking or smoking or whatever because of me then I need to see her."

"Fine. But…"

"But what?"

"Just don't expect her to leap into your arms and have everything go back to the way it was," says Hannah not wanting Emily to get her hopes up too high.

"I know. I know."

_The girls get ready for the party. Emily borrows a bikini from Spencer to go under her plaid button down shirt and jean shorts. She's basically pouring out of it but she's okay with that if it helps her to get Maya's attention. The girls head out to the invite only party to see what Maya is getting herself into. Emily starts to get nervous as she hasn't spoken to her in three weeks and has only seen her at school. She doesn't know what to expect but she knows she's going to talk to her whether Maya wants to or not…_

**_At the Party…_**

_They arrive at an address just outside of Rosewood. It turns out to be Noel's cousin's house. The party is in full swing with kegs and bottles of every kind of liquor and music and the pool which is open and already has a bunch of drunk girls in their barely there bikinis and guys in swim trunks. Emily and the girls scan the area and find Maya getting really down on the dance floor in a white bikini top and short jean shorts with her long straight dark hair, glossed lips and mascara'd eyes looking absolutely perfect. Emily can't stop looking as she grabs a drink and sucks it down feeling her lust take over her body unable to break her love trance._

"Emily, snap out of it. You're not here to fuck her you're here to talk to her," reminds Hannah trying to be a good friend watching out for her.

"What? I know that Hannah. I've got this," insists Emily unable to look away.

_While Spencer and Aria walk around asking questions about Maya trying to find out what she's getting herself into at these parties, Sean approaches Hannah,_

"Hey Hannah."

"Wow. Sean, I haven't talked to you in a while. How are you?"

"Great. How 'bout you?"

_While Sean distracts Hannah, Emily sucks down another drink before making her way towards Maya. She loses her shirt and starts dancing nearby knowing full well that Maya will check out every inch of her body. And that's exactly what she does. Maya is completely engrossed in every move, every swivel of her hips, every flip of her hair, every bounce of her booming breasts. Emily knows she's gotten her attention and she plans on keeping it until Noel comes up behind Maya, picks her up and throws her into the pool. _

"I'm going to kill you Noel!" shouts Maya.

"Oh please, you love it!" shouts back Noel.

_Maya swims to the other end of the heated pool away from Noel. Emily isn't going to let this little distraction stand in her way as she kicks off her sneakers and dives into the pool in her shorts and bikini top. She swims over to Maya pinning her up against the edge of the pool not letting her climb out. Maya lets out a stunned shriek…_

"I'm not letting you go," her lips barely touching Maya's ear.

"Emily. Don't," counters Maya but she really doesn't want her to let go.

"Maya, I love you and I didn't lie to you. I didn't know that text was there. I would have told you if I did. I can't be without you any longer. I need you in my life. I love you Maya," Emily pours her heart out to her.

"I know you didn't know about the text but there are so many lies. I, I need more time," pleads Maya feeling herself giving in to her love for her Emily.

_Emily turns Maya to face her. She can see the love and the hurt in her eyes. She can feel the lust in her body. She's not going to let this moment slip away. She's not going to let Maya slip away... _

"Emily…"

"Maya, shhh."

_Their wet bodies meld together, their breathing reaches a heightened level, their eyes focus on each other's, Emily can't take it anymore. She dives onto Maya's parted lips keeping her body backed up against the wall of the pool. Maya wraps her arms around Emily holding on tight returning her kiss with the same fervency. People are being tossed into the pool all around them but Emily and Maya block it all out continuing their star-crossed lovers passionate reunion until Noel swims up to them yelling, _

"Get a room!"

_Maya pushes away._

"Maya, I want you," Emily grabs hold of Maya.

"Not here."

_They climb out of the pool and walk over to Maya's car. _

"Are you sure you're okay to drive?"

"No, are you?"

"Maya…"

"Are you coming with me or not?"

"Yeah, yes, I'm coming."

_They drive in silence, nervous and needful, in anticipation of what's to come…_

**_At Emily's house… _**

**Emily POV**

_Maya drives us safely to my house. I am so happy that my parents are out of town for the night but I'm not sure what's going to happen. I mean, the entire car ride, you could hear a pin drop. I take a deep breath as we enter my house. I close and lock the door. When I turn around, I see Maya looking over her shoulder at me as she ascends the staircase untying her bikini top, letting it fall behind her. I take a step closer watching as she reaches the landing. She shimmies out of her shorts leaving them there and steps out of her bottoms dropping them over the railing. My eyes light up my breathing accelerates, "we __**are**__ going to love each other again." I slide off my sneakers, slip out of my button down picking up the trail of clothing she has left behind her on her way to my bedroom. There she lays on her side hand on her hip with her other hand supporting her head as her long silky dark hair flows behind her back and her top leg crosses over her bottom leg. She is a goddess…_

_She takes her hand from her hip giving me the come here with her index finger. My eyes focus from her body to the sexiest most welcoming smile I've ever seen. I am mesmerized by my beautiful Maya. I push my shorts off of me and saunter over to her. I sit on the bed still in my bikini scanning her body from bottom to top. _

"Maya…"

"Emily. It's okay."

I climb on top of her pinning her down, looking, looking deep within her, "Maya, I'm hanging in there as best I can but if I don't have you now I know I'll break down. I know I'll break down hard. I have to have you Maya. I have to have you…"

"I know baby and you do."

**Narrator POV**

_Emily smiles into Maya's love filled eyes. She positions herself to be just a little higher up on the bed than Maya. Her eyes stay open as she lowers her mouth to Maya's, watching her as Maya closes her eyes pursing her lips waiting for Emily to capture them with hers. Emily slips the tip of her tongue through her teeth licking Maya's lips from corner to corner, feeling their plumpness, savoring their sweet cherry deliciousness. She slips her tongue into Maya's mouth watching her take hold of it with her lips, sucking it, pulling it deeper into her. Emily can't help but smile as she rolls her eyes into the back of her head losing herself in the kiss. _

_Their kisses are longing, their kisses are passionate, their kisses are only for each other. They pull away slightly, Maya's tongue in Emily's mouth sucking on it as she pulls back. Their lips collide again, their tongues press against each other. Emily takes Maya's pillowy bottom lip between hers, tugging and releasing, tugging and releasing, then diving onto her expectant mouth. Maya consumes Emily's lips with her open mouth using her hand which is holding onto the back of her neck to press her mouth securely against hers while her other hand explores her backside pulling the string of her bikini top releasing her bodaciousness. She digs her nails into her back holding her tightly on top of her. Then her hand slips down to untie the strings of her bottoms freeing her smooth toned behind allowing her to grab her flesh forcing her wetness against her thigh causing a delightful moan to escape from her Emily. _

_They rub against each other, moaning with pleasure to the feeling of being as one, a feeling they haven't shared in quite some time._

_Emily rubs harder wanting to cum for her girl, wanting Maya to cum for her too. It's Maya who reaches in front of Emily thrusting her fingers inside of her, needing to feel her wetness, needing to make her explode with her love. Emily wriggles on top of Maya, letting her dip her moistened fingers deep into her cavern of pleasure. Emily slides her mouth down Maya's chest taking hold of her nipple, sucking, licking, tugging, both moaning from the attention the other is giving to their needful bodies. As Maya, probes deeper, Emily opens her mouth to its widest point consuming Maya's flesh, sucking it, releasing it and diving onto it over and over until her nipple is at its firmest erectness. She flicks it with her tongue, she teases with her teeth while Maya delights in swirling her fingers inside of Emily, inciting groans and moans from both…_

_Emily slides down Maya's body kissing everywhere she touches right down to her pulsating pleasure center. She anchors herself moving her head from side to side while her tongue strokes her clit while her mouth sucks on those lips. Maya arches into her screaming from the heavens as Emily's fingers take over thrusting her over and over until she cums for her. She savors every last bit of her, not wanting to ever go this long without being with her… _

_Maya flips Emily onto her back making sweet love to those beautiful bountiful breasts. She holds onto her flesh sucking aggressively, wanting Emily to moan for her, to call out her name, to give herself to her totally and completely. She pulls up on her flesh tugging her nipple as far as she can until Emily cries out for her. Maya's mouth moves down to her wet wonderland. She wastes no time in spreading those lips. She sucks on her clit while her fingers plunge in and out of her making her release her sweet creaminess. Maya swallows every bit of her, kissing those soft silky lips, tugging on them, making Emily squeal for more. She dives in one last time stroking her vaginal cave with her tongue being sure to not leave one single drop of her goodness behind._

_She kisses up Emily's shivering body, slipping her hand behind her head bringing her mouth to hers smothering her with her love. Maya's body fits perfectly against Emily's as she kisses her until they can barely breathe. She falls atop her girl looking deeply into her soul whispering her heart's desire,_

"I love you baby and I, I don't want you to let me go."

_To which Emily so ecstatically responds,_

"I love you too Maya. I belong to you totally and completely..."

_They kiss softly falling asleep in each other's arms._

**_Hours later…_**

_Maya wakes up next to Emily. She looks at her knowing that they just made love and that she will always be in love with her but she's not ready to go back to her. She can only hope that Emily doesn't give up on her, on them. She quietly slips out of Emily's arms, gets dressed but before she leaves her once more, she kisses her on the forehead and says softly,_

"Sleep baby, we **_will_** be just the way we used to be, it's going to be okay, in time, I **_will _**forgive you."

_But before she walks out of the bedroom, she turns to her sleeping beauty and says,_

"You own my heart."

_She sneaks down the stairs and out the door, driving home but when she gets out of her car she is startled by someone approaching in the driveway…_

"Maya."

"What the fuck, Hannah! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Good."

"What's your problem?" asks an irritated Maya.

"You fucked her and you left her didn't you?" demands Hannah.

"That's none of your fucking business."

"You did. You **_did_** fuck her and you **_did_** leave her."

"What Emily and I do with each other is not your concern," dismisses Maya.

"Oh hell it isn't!" shouts back Hannah pissed off.

"What do you want Hannah!"

"I want you to get your head out of your ass and forgive her."

"It's not that easy."

"What's so hard about it? **_She_** says she's sorry and **_you_** accept her apology."

"Hannah you need to leave," Maya tells her sternly as she unlocks her house to go inside but Hannah won't let it go.

_She follows Maya inside closing the door behind her._

"I'm not leaving."

"I have nothing to say to you," Maya says making her way up the stairs to her room.

_Hannah runs up the stairs after Maya. She enters her room and closes the door even though they are the only two in the house since Maya's parents have not gotten back from the city yet._

"Maya, please, you have to forgive her," Hannah changes her tone to sound more pleading than attacking.

"Hannah, she's been lying to me since the day I met her," points out Maya exhausted.

"Yeah, but she came clean and told you everything," reminds Hannah.

"Only because I almost got killed by an obsessive psycho!" shouts Maya trying to control her anger.

"That's not true!"

_Maya gets in Hannah's face,_

"Oh really because you better watch out for Caleb or 'A' is gonna go after him next!"

"He'll be fine."

"How the hell do you know that!" yells Maya pushing Hannah against her bedroom door.

"Because he already knows about 'A'!"

"He what!"

"Maya, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to find out like this."

She walks away from Hannah, "Hold on, you told Caleb about 'A'. And let me guess, Spencer told Toby and Aria told Ezra. Yeah I know about Ezra."

"It's not how it looks."

"Oh really! Your boyfriends knew about 'A' and guess what? None of them were almost killed! But the one who knew nothing, me, almost ends up in a body bag!"

"Maya…"

"Shut up Hannah! I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear any more lies. You all told your boyfriends but Emily chose not to tell me, her girlfriend. That, I can't even..."

"You should be able to forgive her if you love her the way you claim to!"

_Tears begin to well up in Maya's eyes,_

"Love her? Love her? She owns my heart Hannah! That's why it hurts so fucking much!"

_Hannah is stunned into silence as she watches_ _Maya crumble to her knees sobbing, draping herself over her bed with her face hiding in the crook of her arm. The tears stream down her cheeks as her body heaves with her cries, _

"She o-owns my h-heart…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To Be Continued…**

**_**This is my second published story and I think this one really _****_is_****_ my heart. So please don't stomp on it, just don't read it anymore if you don't like it. But if you do like it, then I welcome your continued support!_**


	16. Some Habits are Hard to Break

**"****Emaya Forever Done Right****"**

**I know I made you guys wait for this but that last chapter took a lot out of me. I know you want Emaya to be endgame and I do love Emaya so, I think they need to be put through some obstacles first to strengthen their love for each other. It might seem torturous but it's a journey, a journey that I'm asking you to take with me…**

**Rate M for Mature Content.**

**Let's see what happens the next morning…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 16: Some Habits are Hard to Break**

**_The St. Germains…_**

She walks away from Hannah, "Hold on, you told Caleb about 'A'. And let me guess, Spencer told Toby and Aria told Ezra. Yeah I know about Ezra."

"It's not how it looks."

"Oh really! Your boyfriends knew about 'A' and guess what? None of them were almost killed! But the one who knew nothing, me, almost ends up in a body bag!"

"Maya…"

"Shut up Hannah! I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear any more lies. You all told your boyfriends but Emily chose not to tell me, her girlfriend. That, I can't even..."

"You should be able to forgive her if you love her the way you claim to!"

_Tears begin to well up in Maya's eyes,_

"Love her? Love her? She owns my heart Hannah! That's why it hurts so fucking much!"

_Hannah is stunned into silence as she watches_ _Maya crumble to her knees sobbing, draping herself over her bed with her face hiding in the crook of her arm. The tears stream down her cheeks as her body heaves with her cries, _

"She o-owns my h-heart…"

**_The next morning at the Fields'…_**

_Emily is lying on her side with nothing on but a smile, a very satisfied, happy smile. While stretching, she reaches to the other side of her bed but to her disappointment, no one is there. She opens her eyes trying desperately to focus sitting up to scan the room for anything Maya. But unfortunately, there's no Maya and she can see that her clothes are gone too…_

"Maya! Maya where are you?"

_But there is no answer. She walks over to the bathroom but no one is in there, she goes back to her room looking out the window and she sees that Maya's car is also gone. Emily's smile fades away as she doesn't know what to make of this. She wonders, "Should I be worried? How can I be when last night was so amazing!" Emily and Maya reconnected after three weeks of steering clear of one another. So now all Emily can think is, "What did I do this time? What didn't I do this time? Damn it Maya! What are we doing?"_

_She checks her cell but finds no messages from Maya instead she finds a few texts from Hannah asking her to call her as soon as she wakes up. She tries calling Maya but it goes straight to her voice mail so she leaves her a text asking her to let her know that she is okay. Emily is too stressed about Maya to call Hannah so she decides to take a shower first hoping it will relax her…_

_She lets the hot water soak her body and all the tension away. She goes over the events of last night in her head: the party, the dancing, the eye contact, the swimming over to Maya, the pinning her up against the pool wall, the sexual tension between them, the love, the need, the want, the desire, the kiss. Emily's hands caress her body with white foaminess as she can't help but think about their night together. Her hands squeeze her breasts and pull her nipples into an erectness that only thoughts of Maya or Maya herself can do to her. The love with which they bestowed upon one another brings back Emily's smile. She moves her hand between her legs remembering Maya's gentle yet purposeful touch, the way she eases in and out of her, the way she presses her tongue against her, the way she tugs at her silky lips, the way she brings her to euphoria time and time again. Emily's hand does its best to mimic Maya's touch but nothing compares to her girl's gift of giving… _

_After her shower, Emily feels reinvigorated. She is ready to face her day and Maya. But before she does any of that, she calls Hannah to find out what is so urgent…_

"Hello."

"Hannah it's me, Emily. What's going on?"

"Hang up the phone and open your front door. I'm about to pull in your driveway."

"What?"

"Just do it. Bye."

_Emily opens the front door and waits for Hannah to get out of her car. Hannah walks up to the front door hurriedly and tells Emily to go inside with her so they can talk. She shuts the door behind them then walks into the living room… _

"Emily, I'm so sorry."

"What are you talking about?"

"I talked to Maya last night. No, actually I went to her house."

"Why? What would you do that for?"

"I needed to make sure she wasn't going to hurt you again."

"What! Hannah! We're okay. We're working it out."

"I couldn't take that chance so I started in on her and she didn't like that very much."

"Hannah what did you do!"

"I accused her of fucking you and leaving you."

"You what!"

"I know. I'm sorry but I couldn't stand by and let her do that to you!"

"She didn't! And what Maya and I do with each other is none of your fucking business!"

"Emily, things got heated between me and Maya like they're getting between you and me right now."

"What are you talking about?"

"We were going back and forth and I let it slip that Caleb knows about 'A'."

_Emily falls back onto the couch with her hands over her mouth._

"She figured out by a process of elimination, she's the only one who didn't know and she's the only one who almost got killed."

"Oh my god Hannah. What did you do? I, I completely forgot about that. I didn't mean not to tell her. It's just that all this stuff with Paige trying to…I, I blanked. Fuck!"

"Well that's not all."

_Emily looks at Hannah worriedly like she might pass out if she hears anymore._

"I told her that if she loved you as much as she claims she does then she should be able to forgive you."

"You said what! Oh my god Hannah! She must hate me!"

_Hannah sits down next to Emily who has tears welling up in her eyes and says,_

"She doesn't hate you. Actually, it's quite the opposite. She said you own her heart."

"She said that," Emily turns her head to look at Hannah her tears now falling from her face.

"Emily, she just wanted more time and she was going to forgive you. But then I had to open my big mouth. She was so hurt Em. She fell to the floor and started crying. She could barely get out those same words…you own my heart. She kept saying them over and over."

_Emily falls into Hannah's arms crying freely. She feels…she doesn't know how she feels but it's not sad. She actually thinks she might feel hopeful that they can work this out like everything else they've worked out before. She wants to give Maya more time but she needs to make sure she's okay. And the thing that encourages her to take action is knowing for certain that Maya's heart belongs to her and her heart belongs to Maya…_

**_The St. Germains…_**

_Maya wakes up with tear stained cheeks feeling exhausted. The emotional roller coaster she was on last night has taken its toll on her. She barely gets herself out of bed as she gets in the shower hoping to make herself feel a little better. The water is hot and steamy as she puts her head under the nozzle letting the heated spray wash away her tension from the previous night. She thinks about the party and Emily. She thinks about Emily taking charge in the pool, not letting her go. She thinks about the kiss that kiss, full of love and hope of things to come. She thinks about being with Emily at her house, in her bed, in her arms. She thinks about their bodies becoming one, their hearts beating as one and their love for one another. She thinks about everything that has kept them apart: Emily not being honest with herself, Emily's mom not accepting her for whom she is, being sent to boot camp, Paige, 'A', the lies, the lies, all the lies! She falls into a heap at the bottom of the shower, her body heaving from her cries, from the hurt, from the lies! The water continues to soak her shaking body as she leans against the edge of the tub wishing it would all wash away: the hurt, the lies, and Emily… _

**_Meanwhile…_**

_Hannah drives Emily to Maya's house. She goes with her to knock on the front door but no one answers. She turns the knob and the door clicks open. They walk in and Emily yells_,

"Hello? Is anybody here?"

_There's no answer but they hear the shower. They go upstairs to investigate and as they get closer to the sound they hear crying._

"Hannah do you hear that?"

"Is that crying? Is Maya crying?"

_Emily pushes on the already partially open bathroom door. She carefully walks to the tub moving the shower curtain to reveal a drenched and sobbing Maya. _

"Maya, oh my god! Are you okay?"

"Quick, get a towel while I shut the water off!" instructs Hannah.

_Emily wraps her in a soft dry towel and with Hannah's assistance helps her out of the tub. Maya hasn't stopped shaking and now her teeth are chattering she is so cold. Hannah helps Emily putting their arms around Maya leading her to her bedroom. Emily lets the wet towel fall to the floor and guides her to her bed helping her under the covers. She lies down next to her pulling the sheet and blankets over the two of them holding her close, trying to get her warm trying to get her to be Maya again._

"Maya, it's me Emily. I'm here for you. I'm not leaving until I know you're okay. I'm not leaving until I know you're you again."

_Maya does not respond but Emily feels as though she understood her. Maya needs her more now than ever before and Hannah gets this…_

"Em, I'll be next door at Spencer's. Call us if you need anything."

_Emily is too worried about Maya to respond but Hannah knows she heard her so she leaves the two of them in Maya's bedroom. Emily holds Maya close giving her all of her body heat, giving her all of her love. Only time will tell if Emily will be able to bring Maya back to her…_

**_The Hastings…_**

_Hannah fills Spencer in on what happened with her and Maya._

"Jesus, Hannah you really know how to complicate things don't you?"

"Spencer, I was trying to be a good friend, a protective friend."

"Well you may have just protected Emily away from Maya for good."

"I know. I just hope Maya can forgive Emily one more time. It's become a habit for her and I don't know if this is a habit she wants to keep."

**_The St. Germains…_**

_Emily has fallen asleep with her arm around Maya who begins to stir waking Emily from her slumber. _

"What's going on? Emily? What are you doing here?" she asks softly as they lie there facing each other.

"Hey you," Emily says with a sweet smile making Maya smile shyly back. "Hannah told me that she came to see you so I had to make sure you were okay and I'm glad I did. Maya, you were basically in a ball in the shower. You could've drowned. And then you wouldn't stop shaking so I brought you to your bed and I lay down next to you trying to warm you. Maya, I needed you to be you again."

"Thank you for helping me but you really shouldn't be here right now."

"Maya, I want to be here. I love you. I need to make sure you're okay, that we're okay."

Maya looks deep into Emily's soul and says, "I'm okay but **we**…"

"Maya, we **are **okay aren't we?"

Maya looks down as she says, "Every time I think about us my head starts spinning. Every time I think I can forgive you something else comes up that you didn't tell me about. I'm so tired of the lies. I'm so tired of being hurt. I'm just so tired."

Emily takes Maya's chin lifting it so she will look at her, "You don't need to say anything Maya. I get it. I hurt you with all the lies, we all did. I'm so sorry Maya. I should've told you. I'm so sorry."

"I am so emotionally drained right now. I feel like I just fell down a flight of stairs. Every part of my body aches…" Maya barely gets out while looking at Emily with her soft brown eyes.

"Especially your heart?"

"Yeah, especially my heart."

_Emily snuggles closer to Maya putting her arm around her as Maya continues to look at Emily telling her how she is feeling right at this moment,_

"I, I was thinking about our first kiss in the photo booth. How much I wanted to kiss you and finally we looked into each other's eyes and it happened. It was perfect. You were perfect," she says as Emily gently pushes the hair aside that has fallen onto Maya's face. She then leans towards her kissing her on the lips. Maya responds kissing her back softly, tenderly, they hold each other close kissing and crying and kissing some more until Maya pulls back. They lie there in silence holding onto one another until Maya is able to go on, "But, but then you struggled with being honest with yourself which kept you away from me. And your mom just couldn't accept you as who you really are which kept you away from me still. We struggled so much to be together and then I'm sent away to boot camp while you get cozy with Paige…"

"Maya…"

"Please let me finish. When I came back I foolishly expected everything to be as it was and for a little while it was incredible but somehow Paige and someone you call 'A' kept getting in the way." Tears spill from Emily's eyes as Maya goes on to say, "I've loved you for too long to stop now. You've become a habit to me. With you, my life, my life is wonderful but all of this, I'm tired and my trust has grown cold. I can't stop loving you but…"

"Then don't. Please don't Maya. My love for you only grows stronger with each passing day. I need to be your habit. I need you to trust me again. I need you to not stop..."

"I'm sorry," Maya says as she turns her back to Emily.

"Don't be sorry. There's nothing for you to be sorry about," Emily assures her as she snuggles into her back.

"I'm sorry Emily because I need you to leave. Please Emily, I need you to leave," Maya insists with tears flooding her eyes.

"You what?"

"Please go."

"But Maya…"

"Go."

_Emily reluctantly gets up from her bed with tears streaming down her face as this time she doesn't know if their love is strong enough to fix this, to fix them… _

**_The Hastings…_**

_Emily runs over to Spencer's balling her eyes out barely able to see two steps in front of her. She barrels through the door falling onto the couch. Hannah and Spencer go to her kneeling on the floor Hannah caressing her back trying to calm her cries and Spencer cradling her head pushing her hair behind her ear._

"Emily, what happened?" asks Spenser compassionately.

"Maya told me to leave. She doesn't want to see me. She told me to leave." Emily muffles into the couch cushion.

"Em, she's hurting. She needs more time."

"She told me to leave."

_The tears heave from her soul as Hannah and Spencer do their best to console her, to just be there for her…_

**_The St. Germains…_**

_Maya finally gets up washes her face, ties her hair back and gets dressed. She sits back on her bed needing to make a phone call to the one person who can make her forget for just a little while,_

"Hey, Noel, it's me Maya."

"Hey, you left kind of early last night. So, was it worth it?"

"You need to shut up Noel."

"If only I could've been a fly on the wall."

"Are you done perving yet?"

"Sorry."

"Can you come over right away?"

"Yeah sure. What's up?"

"Just bring your best stuff."

"Back to your old habits?"

"Some habits are too hard to break."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously…"

**_The Hastings…_**

_While Emily lies down on the couch resting, her cell phone goes off making her sit up quickly hoping beyond hope that it's Maya. But when she opens her text she sees that it's not,_

**Paige made her choice.**

**Anger over Emily.**

**Maya made her choice.**

**Ecstasy over Emily.**

**I win Bitches!**

**-A**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**To Be Continued…**

**_How far will Maya go to forget?_**

**_How far will Emily go for Maya?_**

**_**I really do hope you'll stay with me. These last two chapters have been quite emotional. They'll get there, but Maya needs to go through her stuff first. I hope you all get that…_**

**_**Oh and I said "Ecstasy" because I just wanted another word that would make the text message more dramatically effective. I'm not saying that Maya is doing "Ecstasy"…_**


	17. I Want You to Stay

**"Emaya Forever Done Right"**

**Hi, I'm back. As you know I have a lot of ongoing stories to update but now I think I'm ready to give this story some attention. I hope you're ready too!**

**Rated M for Mature Content**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 17: I Want You to Stay**

"Hey, Noel, it's me Maya."

"Hey, you left kind of early last night. So, was it worth it?"

"You need to shut up Noel."

"If only I could've been a fly on the wall."

"Are you done perving yet?"

"Sorry."

"Can you come over right away?"

"Yeah sure. What's up?"

"Just bring your best stuff."

"Back to your old habits?"

"Some habits are too hard to break."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously…"

**_The Hastings…_**

_While Emily lies down on the couch resting, her cell phone goes off making her sit up quickly hoping beyond hope that it's Maya. But when she opens her text she sees that it's not,_

**Paige made her choice.**

**Anger over Emily.**

**Maya made her choice.**

**Ecstasy over Emily.**

**I win Bitches!**

**-A**

**_Two weeks later at Spencer's house…_**

"I can't believe Noel is spending so much time at Maya's," Emily groans.

"He's just helping her get through this rough patch," offers Spencer surprised that she's taking his side.

"But I know all he's helping her to do is get stoned," Emily worries.

"Maybe so, but at least she's not looking to hook up to help make her forget."

"Hannah! Jesus! What is wrong with you!" Spencer bursts out.

"Nothing. I'm just saying Emily still owns her heart. That's a good thing isn't it?"

"Yeah I guess," agrees Spencer.

"Look it's a long weekend and everyone is going to be at the town green and the pool celebrating and I bet Maya's gonna be there too," Aria attempts to redirect the conversation.

"That's true. We can all go and sit by the pool and try to enjoy the sun, the fun and the festivities," suggests Spencer.

"Come on Em, it'll be fun," Hannah pushes Em to join them.

"Fine. I'll go but I'm not sure how much fun I'm gonna be."

"Just wear your sexiest bikini and I bet lots of people will think you're all kinds of fun," Hannah winks.

"Yeah, well there's only one person I want to see me in my sexiest bikini and she's not talking to me."

"She will be after she sees you all falling out of your top," Hannah goes on and on.

_And suddenly Emily starts to feel pretty good about the Memorial Day festivities. She and Maya ended up in Emily's bed when she showed up at that party in Spencer's too small bikini so why not wear her very own sexy bikini and draw her attention to her again... _

**_At the St. Germains…_**

"So a bunch of us are going to the Memorial Day celebration this weekend. You're going with us right?" asks Noel.

"I don't know if I'm in the celebration kind of mood."

"Come on Maya, all you do is go to school and then come home until you have to go to school again. You need to get out. Really get out."

"I guess you're right. I'll go but I don't know how fun I'm gonna be."

"Don't worry about the fun. I'll take care of that."

"Will you now."

"Of course! We'll hang out by the pool and then if we get bored we'll smoke in the woods."

"Now that sounds like a plan."

"Don't forget to wear your skimpiest bikini."

"You're such a dick."

"Maya, my virgin ears!"

_That makes them both start laughing hysterically._

"Ya know what Noel, you really are good for me."

"Don't I know it. Too bad you only play for one team."

"Yeah, the **only** team."

"Touché Maya St. Germain, touché."

**_Getting ready for the Memorial Day festivities…_**

"So do you have on your sexiest bikini under there?" Hannah asks ultra-curiously.

"Yes I do," Emily says with a confident swagger and pursed lips already looking sexy.

"You better save some of that for Maya; you don't want to lose your cool when you see her."

"You're right, I'm just really excited. I know she won't be able to say no to me."

"But it's not just about the sex Emily. You want her back. And you've already done this at Noel's party and it didn't end so well. What's your plan?"

"I guess seduce then talk."

"That sounds really well planned out. Did ya ever think that maybe she won't let herself be taken by your sexiness a second time?"

"No, I can't think that way. I'm going to talk to her and she's going to listen."

"I hope you know what you're doing," Hannah wonders out loud.

_"So do I…"_

**_The Memorial Day Celebration…_**

_The girls meet up with Spencer and Aria then head to the town celebration. They arrive just in time to grab four lounge chairs by the pool. Toby is lifeguarding and Caleb is going to catch up with them later. Ezra is out of town so Aria will be going stag with Emily. Across the pool sits Noel and his group of friends including one very uncovered Maya St. Germain. While the girls settle themselves, Maya gets up sauntering over to the diving board. Emily notices everyone staring in her direction so she too turns to look. Her mouth drops to the ground as she loses her balance falling into her lounge chair. She sits back and watches this gorgeous creature as does everyone else. Maya steps to the end of the board, arms extended away from her fit sexy frame. She's wearing a yellow bikini that shows off her buxomness and her cheekiness. Her hands point above her head as she dives into the waiting water. She swims to Emily's side of the pool, rising up from the depths wading through the shallow end pushing her wet hair behind her tossing it from side to side. When she is ready to leave the pool, she steps slowly from the bottom stair to the top stair with everyone's eyes watching her toned, beautiful body. Emily is mesmerized as she exaggerates the slowness of her ascent from the pool stopping right in front of Emily as she once again takes her hands running her fingers through her hair to its ends then grabbing the length to squeeze out the excess water. Emily's eyes work her up and down and up again, her tongue outlines her lips as her eyes become entranced by this heavenly creature. Maya tosses her hair back meeting Emily's gaze for the first time since she got there causing her to become motionless. Without moving, she scans Emily's body noticing her black bikini, her flesh spilling out of its top and her flat athletic stomach making her unknowingly lick her lips… _

_The lifeguards whistle goes off breaking them from their trance as Maya walks away as quickly as she can…_

"Oh my god! Did you guys see that?" Hannah shouts.

"Who didn't see that," says Spencer.

"Emily, Em, are you okay?" asks Aria.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay. Let's just enjoy the sun."

_But Emily's thoughts are not with her as her mind surrounds the image of Maya in her yellow bikini revealing more than she would like others to see. Then she looks at herself and covers up with her towel. _

"I shouldn't have come."

"Yes you should have," Aria counters.

"I think I need to take a walk."

"Do you want us to go with you?" Spencer asks with concern.

"No, please don't. I need to be alone for a while."

"Are you sure?" Hannah asks not sure if she should let her go alone.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

_Emily walks dejectedly to the pool gate and out towards the woods with her towel wrapped around her waist and flip flops. She follows the path to the lake finding a big flat rock to sit on out of the way of any possible passersby but something or someone has gotten her attention. She hears rocks skipping across the lake but can't see who's doing it so she gets up leaving her towel spread out on the flat rock and walks over to the cozy beach. No one else is around as the lake is still too cold to swim in. She walks over quietly trying to get a better look when she realizes the person standing there is Maya with a blue beach towel wrapped around her waist just as Emily's was. Emily takes a deep breath letting it out slowly as she approaches her and simply says,_

"Maya."

_Maya stops skipping the rocks and just stands there without turning to see who it is. She knows who it is. _

"What is it Emily?" is all she says with a cool tone.

"Nothing. I just needed to get away from the crowd of people at the pool."

"Is that all?" she asks warming her tone.

"I wanted to take a walk to try to clear my head."

"Clear it of what?" she asks kind of curiously.

"The image of you in that bikini standing before me so strong, so confident and so beautiful."

"Go on," she says with a bite of humor.

_This surprises Emily giving her the confidence to step right behind her and even more confidence to place her hands on her hips._

Emily places her lips a whisper away from Maya's ear, "So, you want to hear me tell you how beautiful I think you are because if that's the case, I could go on for days."

Maya chuckles leaning into Emily and says, "You always did know how to make me feel good about myself."

"And I always will," Emily says snuggling into her.

"Emily, I can't do this right now," Maya says folding her arms over her chest.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not ready."

"Will you ever be ready?" Emily asks a bit discouraged.

"I don't know. That's why when the school year ends I will be leaving Rosewood to spend the summer in California with my Aunt."

"What?" Emily shrieks dropping her hands from Maya's hips. "You can't. We have to figure us out first," Emily pleads to the back of Maya's head.

"Emily, I need to be far away from you so I can figure us out."

_Emily grabs Maya's arm turning her to face her._

"I won't let you go," Emily states quite seriously.

Maya looks into Emily's eyes, "You have to."

"Why? Why do I have to?" she asks in a panic.

"Because Em, I don't trust myself with you. I don't trust myself to make the right decision for me if I keep falling into your bed without resolving anything."

Tears begin to form in Emily's eyes, "No Maya! You know everything there is to know. There were things I didn't tell you but I didn't mean to not tell you. So much has been going on and we were so happy, I just can't let you go."

"Well, now you have to let me go," she says as she places a hand on Emily's cheek, looking into her sad brown eyes wishing everything could go back to the way it was but it can't.

_She starts to make her way back to the path in the woods but Emily stops her. She stands in front of her not letting her pass._

"Emily please let me go," she says softly.

_Then something comes over Emily, she puts one hand on Maya's waist and the other behind her neck. Maya does not resist. Emily looks from Maya's eyes to her lips to her eyes again and then it happens. She presses her lips firmly against Maya's and she lets her…_

When they release each other's lips Emily says, "Maya, please I want you to stay."

"Emily, it's not much of a life I'm living right now," she states realistically still letting Emily hold onto her as she kisses down her neck. "It's not something you can just take, it has to be given."

Emily lifts her head to look into Maya's eyes for the love she knows is still there and will always be there, "But Maya, the reason I hold on is that I need this hole between us to be gone. Ya know it's funny, how you're the broken one but I'm the one who needs saving. Don't you get it Maya I only see the light when I'm with you. It makes me feel like I can't live without you. Please Maya I want you to stay…"

_A tear falls from Maya's eye as their lips touch once more feeling every curve, every dip and every peak. Emily's tongue can no longer remain quiet as she moves it into Maya's mouth causing a soft moan to escape her throat; Emily can tell she wants this. She presses her tongue flat against hers moving it slowly, sensuously wanting to feel every crevice, every bump and every smoothness. She wants to feel all of its softness. Her tongue fits perfectly against Maya's. Their kisses turn soft and wet and tender and as they touch each other's face and play with each other's hair, their kisses build up to urgent and demanding. But then, Emily pauses and goes back to teasing kisses of just barely touching her lips. She takes a breath and kisses her eyelid and nibbles on her ear. Maya pulls her closer wanting her to love her just as much as Emily wants to love her. Emily gives her neck soft kisses making her anxious to hear that melting, soft moan from within her. She's patient with her, letting all of her breaths escape her as she waits them out for just a bit longer. But then it's Maya who pulls Emily back for more kisses, the kind you can never get enough of, the ones that make you weak in the knees and have you melting into their arms because you want them to continue for three days and even for the rest of your life…_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_Coming Up_****_:_**

**_Maya gives herself to Emily at the lake but can she let Emily's lies go and give in to their love totally and completely?_**

**_**And yes, I did borrow from Rihanna's, "Stay"; I think it fit perfectly for what was going on between Emily and Maya at that moment._**


	18. Maya Decides

**_"_****_Emaya Forever Done Right_****_"_**

**_Thank you all for voting! _**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_I know, I know, I've been leaving you guys hanging lately but if I keep going the chapter will be too long. And since you waited so long for the last chapter, I decided to release this chapter now._**

**_Anyway, there's always room for sexy time in this story and in this chapter it's a nice mix of sensual and sexy._**

**_Will Maya forgive Emily and allow herself to love her totally and completely?_**

**_Let's find out…_**

**_Rated M for Mature Content._**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Chapter 18: Maya Decides..._**

**_Narrator POV_**

_Maya pulls her closer wanting her to love her just as much as Emily wants to love her. Emily gives her neck soft kisses making her anxious to hear that melting, soft moan from within her. She's patient with her, letting all of her breaths escape her as she waits them out for just a bit longer. But then it's Maya who pulls Emily back for more kisses, the kind you can never get enough of, the ones that make you weak in the knees and have you melting into their arms because you want them to continue for three days and even for the rest of your life…_

_While the kiss becomes more demanding, Emily places her hands on Maya's thighs using her fingers to gather her towel up higher and higher and higher until her legs are no longer covered. Her hands reach behind Maya grabbing the backs of her thighs pulling her up to wrap her legs around her waist as their kiss heats up to excessive temperatures. Emily uses her swimmer's strength to walk them to the flat rock away from anyone's view opening her eyes every few steps to glance at the ground bringing them closer and closer to where she wants them to be all the while their mouths kiss all over each other's faces. She lowers Maya onto the rock but Maya keeps her legs wrapped around Emily who gently pulls at her thighs to get her to release her. Emily removes Maya's towel placing it behind her head as she hovers over her ready to make love to her Maya…_

"Maya, shhh, all along it's been a fever, a fever you can never deny and you know that…"

"I do know that but I don't want to give you the wrong impression."

"Oh, I think you're giving me an impression, the right impression…"

_Emily sits up with one knee on either side of Maya's body settling herself on her waist; Maya can feel the dampness through Emily's bottoms which makes her hot for her and anxious for her. Emily brings her hands behind her back untying her top, slipping it over her head, tossing it to the side, revealing her smooth caramel skin and her taut nipples that make Maya forget why they haven't been making love. She then places her hands flat on Maya's belly; she feels her silky mocha skin moving her hands up her trembling body to her breasts slipping her hands under her bikini top. Maya pushes her breasts into Emily's hand, into her grasp; she molds her taking her time with her. Maya's body starts to squirm beneath her as Emily lowers herself hovering over her and says,_

"It's hard to know which one of us is caving so if you dare come a little closer…"

_And she does, sitting up letting her help her remove her top while her mouth returns to Emily's causing their temperature to continue to rise. She takes her time exploring Maya's mouth, her lips and tongue moving luxuriously over every part of her mouth. The sensuality is intense as she lowers her gently back onto the towels. Emily brings her shoulders back as her hands press against Maya's chest moving up to her collarbone to her neck settling into the space between her thumbs and her fingers as she puts her hands around her neck making Maya anxious not knowing what she's going to do to her next. Maya won't fight her. She will never fight her… _

"Em, I need your love and affection. I'm not sounding desperate am I?" Maya asks with short quick breaths.

"Not at all, I need your love and affection too."

"Then take me."

"I'm planning on it," she says with a sly smile.

_One hand moves to her shoulder, the other hand moves to the back of her neck. She lowers herself, her hair tossed to the side. Maya's hands move up her thighs to her sexy sultry behind grabbing her bottoms at the waist pulling them under her ass so she can feel her toned bareness. She squeezes bringing a moan from her, a moan that tells her she likes what her hands are doing to her. Emily's mouth moves closer and closer to her mouth as Maya's head moves closer and closer, she wants her mouth on Emily's but every time she moves her head up to her, Emily pulls back making her want her even more. She's teasing her and Maya lets her. And when Emily's lips finally do reach hers, their temperature blasts into the stratosphere…. _

Emily is breathless, "Oh babe, I'm not asking for the world. I just need you to give me what I want."

"Please don't…"

"Don't what."

"Don't stop…"

_Their hardened nipples touch ever so lightly side to side, up and down, side to side, up and down, slowly, gently, not wanting this feeling to end. But Emily craves more so she pulls herself away from her so she can feed on those beautiful erect buds. She licks, she flicks one nipple and she pulls, she twists the other nipple while at the same time looking up at her beauty. Maya has her head back with her mouth open emitting beautiful sexy noises. Emily knows she wants more so she moves her mouth down to wrap around Maya's breast. She can feel the sucking. She can feel the growth of her peak. Maya cradles her head and holds on, closing her eyes, trying to focus entirely on the wonderful feelings she's giving her. Emily's mouth is warm and inviting. Her tongue is relaxed and exciting. She moves her nipple from side to side with the tip of her nose making her breathe in deeply and breathe out slowly. She kisses her nipple caressing her lips against her firmness. She circles it with her tongue then flicks it with its tip. Maya can feel how wet she makes Emily which makes her smile and tilt her head back even more. Emily's mouth consumes her taking ownership of her breast, surrounding her, loving her. She pulls at her erectness with her teeth making Maya "mmmm" and "ahhhh" for her. She kisses her firmness before rising up to massage her breasts with an open palm pressing against her nipples. Maya can feel them moving against her, protruding as far as they can, willing them to distend even further. Maya can see the satisfaction on her face because she can feel herself succumbing to Emily…_

"Baby, come hold me tight and when I'm drowning save me."

"I'll save you every time. Now if I'm really your girl say my name, let me know I'm in control."

"Emily…"

"Babe we've both grown so much so how we feel; we can let it show. I won't play around. I'm laying you down and I need you now."

"Don't lose this moment, I need you now too! Please give it to me!"

"I am your possession. You're the one I want and I'm about to express it. It's time I remind you of how our love used to be…"

**_Emily POV_**

_I get up taking her bottoms with me sliding them down removing them from her glistening body. I resume my position kissing her lips her chin her neck her chest her nipples her ribcage her navel being sure to press my tongue firmly against her. I move down, down to the top of her landing strip cuddling my face in it. Now I'm kneeling in the sand as my head lowers so close she can feel my warm breath against her making her legs part for me instinctually as I put one hand against her inner thigh helping to keep her down. I take my other hand caressing her trimmed strip moving to her outer lips. "Oh my god," she moans as I kiss, I lick, I pull and kiss some more. She thrusts up towards me naturally parting those lips. I place my fingers against her. She can feel the gentleness of my touch as I reacquaint myself with every part of her, the silkiness, the thinness, the delicateness of those lips. I kiss her there making her gasp for breath smiling knowing the effect she has on me. I push those lips apart; she can see the look on my face as I delight in her pinkness in her moistness. I touch her gently with my finger. She is so sensitive to me that I can feel her throbbing to my touch. I can feel her relaxing to my touch. I can feel her opening to my touch. I lick my lips diving onto her waiting wet pussy and then I do something to her that she usually does to me…_

_With the tip of my tongue, I stroke her clit spelling out, I - W_A_N_T - Y_O_U - T_O - S_T_A_Y. She can barely take anymore but her body pleads with me to continue, I - L_O_V_E - Y_O_U - T_O_T_A_L_L_Y - A_N_D - C_O_M_P_L_E_T_E_L_Y - ! _

"Ooohhhh, Emilyyyyyy, baby!"

"Don't want to lose this moment. Hold on babe I want you now!"

**Maya POV**

_She takes advantage of my extreme wetness plunging two fingers inside of my welcoming hole. I am moving my body in sync with her digits releasing an unbridled moan. I know I'm wet and I can hear the squishy sounds her fingers make as they move back and forth in my pussy, making me shake with arousal. She pushes herself into me as deeply as she can as I cum all over her; the most beautiful love you could ever imagine! She tastes me; she devours me; she loves me and I let her…_

**_Narrator POV_**

**_A few moments later…_**

_Maya puts her bikini back on taking the towel that was under her head wrapping her body in it sitting up on the rock while Emily sits next to her with just her bottoms on leaving her top exposed._

"You shouldn't have done that."

Emily looks at Maya like she has three heads, "What?"

"Emily, jesus, I said we can't be doing that," she says sounding pissed.

"But we did and don't even try to tell me that you didn't want that," Emily uses the same tone of voice back at Maya.

Maya stands up holding the towel against her and yells, "Oh, I wanted it, I always want it but for fucks sake Emily I don't forgive you!"

_Emily is shocked by what Maya just said to her._

She attempts to walk away but Emily grabs both of her arms and screams, "I love you! I'm **in** love with you! What the fuck don't you get about that!"

"I get that! I love you too! I'm** in** love with you too! I told you I'll never stop loving you but this, this fucking thing has got to stop!"

"Fucking! You call that fucking! I just made love to you! And you let me! Why, why would you let me if you have no intention of forgiving me?" Emily screams sounding confused by Maya's actions.

"Because Emily, because I'm not ready for you to be my girlfriend yet."

"Yet! It's always yet! When **will** you be ready for me to be your girlfriend again!" Emily screams with flashing anger.

"I told you when I get back from California, we can talk," Maya says sternly as she tries to walk away again.

"Fuck that Maya! We're talking now or else you can just forget it!" Emily freaks surprising herself with what she just said.

"Then I guess we forget it!" Maya yells with real sadness in her voice as the tears well up in her eyes.

_Emily can't believe what she just said. Her mouth drops to the ground, her tears fall from her face, her breathing intensifies making her barely able to focus._

"I have to go," Maya says walking away slowly.

_Emily grabs her bikini top pulling it over her head tying it behind her back. She doesn't follow Maya, she's too angry to be near her right now so she runs to the beach diving into the chilly lake waters swimming as far away from Maya as she can. _

"Emily! What the fuck are you doing! Come back! Your body won't be able to take the cold for that long! Damn it Emily! Come back!"

_Maya drops her towel making a mad dash for the lake to swim after her but when she gets to where she last saw her she no longer sees Emily._

"Emily, Emily! Emily where are you!"

_She looks and looks but there's no sign of her. Maya dives into the cool lake waters swimming out to the jutting rock where she last saw Emily. She looks and looks some more. She looks all around her calling for her. She dives into the water searching for her, swimming all around that area; she rises up from the frigid waters calling for her again and again. She takes one last deep breath and swims to the bottom of the lake where she sees something. "Oh my god Emily!" Her foot is wedged between two rocks. Maya swims to her trying desperately to free her but when she looks up she sees that Emily's eyes are closed so she moves faster putting everything she has into releasing her leg. This time it's Emily who is drowning and this time it's Maya who tries to save her. But Maya is growing tired from the lack of oxygen, however, she doesn't give up instead she swims to her wrapping her arms around her struggling to free her as she looks at her helpless Emily who she just now realizes, she really does love totally and completely. She now understands that nothing is worth her baby's life and her heart forgives her right then and there as she watches the last of her breaths bubble to the surface… _

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**To Be Continued…**

**_**And yes I used song lyrics from "Loveeeee Song" by Rihanna and Future._**

**_Coming Up:_**

**_Can Maya save Emily?_**


	19. Drowning for Love

**"****Emaya Forever Done Right****"**

**_Wow! You guys really want this next chapter! I'm sorry I don't update every day but in all fairness I have 10 stories to update with all different storylines. And just in case you didn't realize, this will be my 12_****_th_****_ chapter in 17 days and three of those chapters were from this story. I have many stories to update and I'd like to get to the ones that haven't had updates in a while but I see how anxious you are for this one so I worked on it over the weekend. All I'm trying to say is that I'm trying to be fair by attending to all of my continuous stories. And maybe I could make a request of some of you? Would you mind taking a minute to write just a few words for me in reviewing my stories? I would be very, very appreciative!_**

**_Thanks again for reading me and favoriting me and following me and reviewing me!_**

**_You guys really are awesome and I see that there are a lot of you from many countries reading me so thank you to all!_**

**Anyway I really like how this came out and I hope you do too…**

**Rated M for Mature Content.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 19: Drowning for Love**

_She looks and looks but there's no sign of her. Maya dives into the cool lake waters swimming out to the jutting rock where she last saw Emily. She looks and looks some more. She looks all around her calling for her. She dives into the water searching for her, swimming all around that area; she rises up from the frigid waters calling for her again and again. She takes one last deep breath and swims to the bottom of the lake where she sees something. "Oh my god Emily!" Her foot is wedged between two rocks. Maya swims to her trying desperately to free her but when she looks up she sees that Emily's eyes are closed so she moves faster putting everything she has into releasing her leg. This time it's Emily who is drowning and this time it's Maya who tries to save her. But Maya is growing tired from the lack of oxygen, however, she doesn't give up instead she swims to her wrapping her arms around her struggling to free her as she looks at her helpless Emily who she just now realizes, she really does love totally and completely. She now understands that nothing is worth her baby's life and her heart forgives her right then and there as she watches the last of her breaths bubble to the surface… _

**_At the hospital…_**

_She stirs in her sleep; her eyes moving rapidly under her closed eyelids. She calls out over and over for her baby waking up with a start sitting up in the hospital bed as the realization of her dream has overcome her. Her mother and father rush to her side trying to calm her down as she tries desperately to free herself from their hold calling out,_

"Emily! Emily! I have to save Emily!"

_Exhausted, she falls back onto her bed crying, feeling responsible for their terrible fight that put Emily in danger as she battled the cold waters trying to free herself, but being unable to, ultimately losing her life in an attempt to save herself._

"I did this to her!" she cries. "If only I had forgiven her she would still be here! Why, why did I have to be so stubborn!"

"Maya, it's going to be okay," her mother tries desperately to comfort her."

"Is it? Is it really? How could I be so selfish? I loved her so much!" Maya cries uncontrollably as she wraps her arms around her mom and her dad wraps his arms around them both.

_Mrs. St. Germain is able to calm her daughter though the tears continue to stream from her face as she sniffles into her mom's shoulder. Still holding onto her mom, she wipes the tears from her eyes noticing a figure standing in the back of the room. They make eye contact._

"Noel? What, what are you doing here?"

"Maya, Noel saved your life," he dad states ever so humbly as his eyes begin to water.

"It's true Maya. Noel saved you," her mom confirms.

_Her parents step back from the bed allowing Noel to approach their daughter. She crumbles into his arms sobbing once more as she nestles against his chest. _

"Maya. You're going to be okay."

Maya pushes Noel away, "Okay? Are you kidding me? The one I love totally and completely is gone forever because of me!"

"No Maya. She isn't"

_Everything stops. The only thing moving is Maya's mind. The images of Emily from the moment they first met to their first kiss to their first date to the first time they made love to the first time they said they love each other to the horrible incident in Emily's backyard to comforting each other to reuniting their love to the lies all the lies to the fighting to the kissing in the pool to the intense love making to the tears to the emotional outburst with Hannah to the lake to kissing again to loving again to the terrible fight to diving into the deep lake waters to save Emily to the desperate struggle to free her trapped leg to Emily's last breaths floating to the surface to Noel telling her Emily is alive…_

_Maya falls back onto the bed as the images overwhelm her mind so much so that she passes out unable to handle the words Noel speaks…_

**_A few hours later…_**

_Maya awakens to Noel by her side. Her parents have stepped out to give him some time with Maya. _

"Hey," she says quietly.

"Maya, you had me so worried and your parents too," he says as he takes her hand in his holding onto it gently.

"Noel, where is she?"

"She's been moved to her own room from intensive care and she's sleeping comfortably."

_Maya sits up, a smile forming on her face for the first time since before the incident. _

"Noel, how? I saw the last of her breaths float to the surface."

"I heard you two screaming at each other so I ran down to the lake to see what was going on. I watched you swim out to the rock in the middle of the lake and then you dove in. When you came up for air I heard you calling for Emily. I yelled to you but I think you were so consumed with finding her that you didn't hear me. Some of the guys came with me so I sent them back to the pool to get help. That's when I started swimming out to you but you weren't coming back up. When I got to the rock I turned around and saw Toby and Caleb charging down the path. I waved them over and they jumped into the water after me. I yelled to them that you were underwater and possibly Emily too. Then I dove after you swimming until I found you, that's when I pulled you to safety. Practically out of breath, I screamed for Toby and Caleb that Emily was still down there. While I got you back to the shore, the paramedics were waiting. You coughed up some water and they got you on a stretcher out of there. Then Toby and Caleb swam back with Emily in tow. She was unconscious. The paramedics performed CPR and rescue breathing. She started coughing up water but remained unconscious. I don't think she's unconscious anymore just sleeping that's why they moved her but more importantly she's going to be okay Maya. She's going to be okay. And so are you."

"Wow, you did that for me and for Emily? Oh Noel, I love you," she says grabbing Noel in a tight hug.

"I love you too and don't you ever to that to me again. You got that," he says holding her close.

She pushes him back just a bit. "Yeah I got that but you need to get me to Emily now," Maya demands determined to see her baby…

**_At Emily's room…_**

_Maya, still in her hospital gown, peers in her window watching her sleep soundly while a tear falls from each eye and a loving smile forms on her relieved face. She puts her hand on the door handle looking back at Noel who nods his head giving her the courage to go in. She takes in a breath wiping away her tears. She walks over to her bed looking at her baby placing the palm of her hand on her forehead, feeling the love flooding her heart as she looks at her Emily. She's alive. She's alive. She watches her breathing peacefully as she climbs on the bed lying down on her side sweeping the hair from Emily's face with the gentlest of touches. She pushes her hair behind her ear which causes Emily to stir. She takes a deep breath letting it out slowly as she finally opens her eyes. Maya smiles widely, as her baby has come back to her. Emily seems discombobulated as she tries to focus, not understanding where she is or what happened. Maya places her hand on her face bringing her to look into her eyes as her pupils dilate from her still trying to focus. She rubs her eyes in an effort to see who is lying next to her looking back at her. She clears her throat still looking confused and with a hoarseness in her voice asks,_

"Who are you?"

**_In the waiting room…_**

_Noel joins Aria, Spencer, Hannah, Toby, Caleb the St. Germains and the Fields. They ask him detailed questions about what happened. He does his best to answer them as it happened so fast. The girls and everyone share their gratitude for what he did for them. The girls are especially surprised and thankful for Noel's quick thinking and quick action._

"Noel, I don't know what to say," Aria stumbles.

"I do, thank you Noel for proving you're not such a bad guy after all," Spencer thanks in her own guarded way.

"Yeah Noel. I knew there was a shred of decency in you. I might even say that what you did was heroic," Hannah smiles nudging his arm.

"Really Noel, we are truly thankful to you for saving our daughter," Mrs. St. Germain says appreciatively.

"Hey I had a little help you know. I couldn't have done it without Toby and Caleb," Noel responds humbled by all the accolades coming his way feeling a bit of embarrassment seep onto his cheeks.

"All three of you were heroic. My Emily wouldn't be here right now but you three didn't give up on her and I will be forever grateful. Thank you, all of you."

_The love fest continues, however, in the meantime, Maya is rendered speechless by Emily's words…_

**_In Emily's hospital room… _**

Emily finally focuses looking deeply into Maya's warm, loving brown eyes and asks, "Who are you?"

Maya is taken aback, way back as she trembles with her words, "You, you don't remember me?"

_Her eyes fill with tears as her face reacts to their shared words. She cannot move her limbs which are locked in place. Emily cups her face forcing her to look at her._

Emily smiles and says, "You are Maya St. Germain the love of my life."

She captures her lips with hers kissing her as if their lives depended on it. Maya returns the kiss but quickly pulls away smacking Emily on her arm sort of laughing but not really, "You scared the shit out of me! When I thought you didn't remember me, my whole world just crumbled. How could you do that?"

"I was just kidding. I know bad joke but I needed to be sure that you are really here for me. That you are lying here next to me because you really do still love me."

Maya kisses Emily sweetly on the lips, "You are forgiven and I mean that in every way."

"You, you forgive me?" Emily asks not sure if she heard right.

"Em, when I tried to free you from that rock, I watched what I thought were what your last breaths were going to be. I knew right then in there that not only did my heart forgive you but I knew I loved you totally and completely."

"Do you really mean that? You forgive me and you love me?" Emily asks feeling herself get all choked up.

"I never stopped loving you, you know that. I just let my stupid pride get in the way of us. I'm so sorry Emily. I can't believe a tragedy like this is what brought me to my senses. Yes, I do forgive you and I do love you totally and completely."

_She kisses Emily caressing her face with gentle fingertips while Emily wraps her arms around Maya holding her close not willing to let her go not even for a second. _

_Maya pulls away just a little gazing at Emily not saying a word with her mouth, letting her eyes do all the talking. They smile shyly at each other as Maya nuzzles into Emily's shoulder closing her eyes in the comfort of her loving arms. Emily leans her head atop Maya's feeling the warmth of their bodies and the love they have for one another flood their hearts. She now knows without a doubt what Maya meant when she said that she owns her heart because she feels without a doubt that Maya owns her heart and that is how it will always be…_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_**I do hope this satisfies your "Emaya Forever Done Right" needs for now…_**

**_Coming up_****_:_**

**_It's the end of the school year. Parties, fun and unfortunately 'A'…_**

**_Hopefully there will be lots of summertime playtime too…_**

**_You'd like that wouldn't you… ;)_**


	20. Summer Farewell?

**"****Emaya Forever Done Right****"**

**_**Hey, I know it's been awhile, I can only hope that this will have been worth the wait…_**

**Well, after weeks of not being together officially Maya finally forgives Emily. It took almost losing her for her to realize what Emily truly means to her which made forgiving her easier than she thought it could be. But alas, Maya has committed to going to California to help her Aunt with her restaurant over the summer. Will Emily and Maya be separated for weeks once again or will Emily join Maya in California to help her with her Aunt's restaurant?**

**I guess you'll just have to keep coming back to find out, but you really don't mind coming back, now do you… )**

**Rated M for Mature Content**

**Now back to our story…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 20: Summer Farewell?**

"Em, when I tried to free you from that rock, I watched what I thought were what your last breaths were going to be. I knew right then and there that not only did my heart forgive you but I knew I loved you totally and completely."

"Do you really mean that? You forgive me and you love me?" Emily asks feeling herself get all choked up.

"I never stopped loving you, you know that. I just let my stupid pride get in the way of us. I'm so sorry Emily. I can't believe a tragedy like this is what brought me to my senses. Yes, I really do forgive you and I really do love you totally and completely."

_She kisses Emily caressing her face with gentle fingertips while Emily wraps her arms around Maya holding her close not willing to let her go not even for a second... _

_Maya pulls away just a little gazing at Emily not saying a word with her mouth, letting her eyes do all the talking. They smile shyly at each other as Maya nuzzles into Emily's shoulder closing her eyes in the comfort of her loving arms. Emily leans her head atop Maya's feeling the warmth of their bodies and the love they have for one another flood their hearts. She now knows without a doubt what Maya meant when she said that she owns her heart because she feels without a doubt that Maya owns her heart and that is how it will always be…_

**_One week later at the Fields home…_**

_Emily and Maya are upstairs in Emily's room lying on her bed together as Mrs. Fields has gone to the city for the day to visit her sister. Maya lies on her back in short jean shorts with the button undone, a white tank top with open sides exposing her bare skin and her black bra. Her long slightly wavy dark tresses cascade over her nicely toned shoulders. Emily leans into Maya wearing worn out short white shorts with a torn up blue football jersey with an off the shoulder neckline revealing the strap of her deep purple bra. Her hair is loose and a bit wild. Her arm rests over Maya's belly while her hand slips through the side opening of her top caressing her smooth toffee skin lightly with her fingertips. Maya in turn caresses Emily's outer arm causing a tingly sensation with each soft brush of her fingertips…_

"Maya?"

"Yeah baby."

"This is how it's supposed to be isn't it?" Emily asks needing Maya's reassurances.

"What do you mean?" Maya asks continuing to caress her arm.

"You and me together."

Maya takes Emily's chin with her hand lifting it to look at her, "This is always how it was supposed to be but unfortunately things got in the way of…this. There was your mom, boot camp, Paige, that damn ankle bracelet, 'A', secrets, lies, pride all of which played a part in putting a wedge between us. But we survived all of it, didn't we and we'll survive whatever else is thrown our way." She pushes Emily's wildness from her face slipping her silky mane behind her ear as she asks, "Ya know why?"

"No why?"

"Because you own my heart and I own yours," she smiles, a bright white smile, bringing herself closer to Emily's pouty lips, kissing her gently, lovingly and meaningfully.

_Emily pulls away from the kiss so she can straddle Maya who sits up against the headboard of the bed. She gets up on her knees lifting her shirt up over her head throwing it across the room. _

"This, Maya, is what you will own all summer long and forever after that."

_Maya licks her lips in anticipation of that thought, of having her beautiful seductress for the summer and forever after that. But then her thoughts of making love turn to thoughts of not being able to touch her baby for months as she has committed to helping her Aunt with her restaurant in California…_

_Emily notices the look on her face having gone from pure desire to pure panic._

"Babe, what's wrong? Don't you want to?" Emily asks worriedly.

"What? Of course! It's just that…"

Emily settles herself on top of Maya's lap as Maya settles her hands atop Emily's thighs sliding them slowly up and down needing to feel her warmth against her when Emily jumps in, "It's just that what?"

"I, I won't be here for the summer," she stammers.

Emily slides off Maya's lap sitting next to her, "You're still going?"

"I have to. I can't bail on my Aunt, she's counting on me."

"Well what about me? I'm counting on you too," Emily says sadly but with a twinge of hurt in her voice and her arms crossed under her breasts.

Maya brings her knees to her chest wrapping her arms around them while resting the side of her face against them too, "Em, she needs the help. I can't bail on her."

"So, you're bailing on me instead?"

Emily unfolds her arms trying to get up off her bed but Maya grabs her to stop her. She balances herself on her knees as she holds Emily's shoulders in her hands trying to get her to look at her. She pulls her up to be eye level with her and says, "I'm not bailing on you and you know that. I love you more than anything or anyone in this world and I'm asking you to understand that I love my family too."

"I get that Maya but we've been on unsteady ground for a while and we were just finding our groove again in so many wonderful ways," she says with disappointment filling the room as she sits back on her bent legs.

Maya thinks and thinks about how to make this better and just like that she has an 'aha' moment, "Come to California with me! We'll work at my Aunt's restaurant. We'll have our own room and it will be like we're getting an early start on our future together. Oh Em, it would be perfect! Please say yes!"

Emily's facial expression changes instantly. She rises up throwing her arms around Maya screaming from the rooftops with an emphatic, "Yes, I will go to California with you! Yes, I will start our future together with you early! Oh babe, yes, you do own my heart and I love you for it!"

They smile, laugh, hug, kiss and fall back onto Emily's bed. Maya crawls on top of Emily looking her directly into her eyes and says, "Do you think Mommy will let you?"

"Mommy knows what the two of us have been through. She won't say no, I promise you that."

_Emily's hands caress Maya's body all over her barely there tank top._

"Mmmm, I love this shirt on you."

Maya stops kissing her to say, "Oh yeah, why?"

"Because there's so much of you not covered and I want everyone to see what I have."

Maya's hand works its way from Emily's fit stomach to her covered breast slipping it under her bra so she can feel her skin against her hand as her thumb instinctively roams freely over her hardening nipple, "Em, you surprise me. Just wait 'til we get to California and you see what I wear to the beach," she winks.

"As long as you don't give in to the wandering eye of another…"

"I would never give in to another. I will only give in to you…" she says with a convincing squeeze.

"That's what I thought," Emily says confidently.

"Now then I think it's time to celebrate," Maya settles herself atop Emily still pleasuring her attentive nipple.

She kisses up and down Emily's neck as Emily can't help but, "Mmmm, celebrate me here, mmmmm, celebrate me there, mmmmm, celebrate me everywhere…"

_And so Maya does just that…_

_Emily's purple barrier comes off so easily giving Maya the perfect view of her perfect breasts. She watches Emily as her tongue flicks her darkened tips making her arch her back and moan all those beautiful sounds of elicit pleasure that Maya expertly channels from the depths of her soul…_

_Her mouth shrouds Emily's voluptuous mound sucking her caramel flesh, her head bobbing up and down ensuring every inch of her is savored with her skillfulness. Her teeth surround her nipple pulling and tugging lightly causing more sexy sounds to emerge from her. They have been together for so long, they know exactly what the other wants. They know exactly how to touch each other and how forceful they can be with one another. Yet every time it's new and different because that is how they choose it to be…_

_As Maya moves to her other breast and then slowly down, down, down, removing those tattered shorts and that last unnecessary obstruction, Emily's mind fills with thoughts of Maya and how she has made her feel since the very beginning…_

_"That day I laid my eyes on you, I felt everything around me move. You got me all nervous when you looked my way but only you knew all the words to say to make it all go away. And then with barely a warning, your love slowly moved right in. All this time, oh my love, where had you been? You are my love don't you know, you are my love I want you so…_"

_And just like that in perfect rhythm to her thoughts, Maya kisses down low, spreading her outer lips smothering her with her warm open mouth and her soft gentle tongue. She rocks her head back and forth moving further into the depths of her baby's want, need and desire…_

_Then Maya's mind too, drifts away thinking about why she loves to love her baby so much…_

_"Oh baby, you make my soul complete. I'm mesmerized by you in every way as you keep me in a state of daze. Oh how my kisses make you weak but it's me who is melting in your heat. I feel like I can soar like a bird in the wind gliding as I'm flying through heaven, oh how you make my soul complete…"_

**Maya POV**

_My fingers fill her needful place, not one, not two but three gliding against her inner walls in all the right places. I give her the 'come here' motion feeling the warmth of her fluids surround me as I quicken my pace wanting her to explode with her love from my touch. And behind closed doors, I spark her fire as she surrenders to her rapture, shaking out her feelings of desire for the one who makes her soul complete…_

"Oh baby, your rapture tastes so sweet; no one will stop me when it comes to you and me. Our love will be like it used to be if you put your trust in me to keep my love coming…"__

I kiss and lick all of the love she has awarded me. I savor her, every bit of her, not willing to ever push her away, not willing to ever take her feelings or emotions for granted again. I will always be by her side even when she doesn't know it. Even when she thinks she's alone, I will always be by her side…

_I kiss her softly and slowly all the way up to her beautiful waiting lips. Our mouths grow closer as our lips connect sweetly yet passionately while my tongue taps hers sensuously before returning to my mouth so I can indulge her with my kisses…_

I lie next to her naked body admiring her beauty. She looks back at me with all the love in her soul capturing my gaze and says, "I'll be right behind you to keep us going in whichever way the wind is blowing and I will be there till the world stops turning. Even when you lost your faith in our love, even when there was no light above, even when you wanted to run and hide, I chose and will always choose to be by your side. I don't even think you know how far I'm willing to go to keep your trust in me. There's no one stopping me when it comes to us. And right now our love is like it used to be and I promise to keep my love coming too. I will keep this fire burning…"

I caress her face lightly, "Em, I know I felt like no one else was on my side. I know I wasn't feeling myself. I know that I was keeping you waiting and I know that I was taking your love for granted. But I always wanted you right here with me so please don't be mad because you had to know I was coming back for you."

Emily kisses my open palm, "Maya, it would be bitter sweet if you weren't here with me right now cuz then where would I be?"

I cup her face with my gentle hands, "We have all the time in the world and we still have much to learn. But with you I wanna build a life and I'm so sorry it's been so long that I kept you waiting. I really do love you totally and completely."

"You're here now and that's all that matters," she says as she moves closer to me.

_Her lips reach for mine pressing softly and tenderly against me. I can tell that she wants to love me the way I just did for her. She grows impatient with the clothing covering my body as her hand slips down my unbuttoned jean shorts under my cotton panties while her fingers plunge into my damp cavern of need…_

"Maya, I do love you totally and completely," she says with a kiss. "And I do love you in that tank top but I need you out of it right now," she says all breathy.

_I rid myself of my shirt and bra while her fingers play exclusively with my clit wanting desperately to show her need for my love and I let her as I rock my body back and forth in time to her wandering hand. She moves my body onto its back so her hand can continue its exploration while her mouth nurses my erect nipple so delicately so sensuously. _

"Mmmm, baby you always know what I like, you always know what I need and you always manage to give it to me."

"And I'm going to keep giving it to you," Emily says with a seductive growl.

_And she does…_

_But unbeknownst to Emily her phone buzzes with a text,_

**_Hey Em, this is your test. Will you get an A?_**

**_Show Maya this text and I can't promise her safety._**

**_Don't show her this text and Maya will be safe now and forever._**

**_This should be an easy one, protect the one you love._**

**_After all, you're a natural when it comes to lying…_**

**_-A_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**To Be Continued…**

**Will Mommy let Emily go to California for the summer?**

**Will Emily show Maya the text?**

**You'll have to wait and see…**

**_**With a little help from the lyrics of… _**

**_"Keep this Fire Burning" by the Outsiders feat. the vocals of Amanda Wilson (My favorite EDM vocalist!)_**

**_"Rapture" by Avicii feat. the vocals of Nadia Ali (The Queen of Clubs!)_**

**_***And to LadyTroian, I would be happy to converse with you about all things Emaya. If you set up a fanfiction account, you can PM me. ;)_**

**_****Was it worth the wait? I really hope so…_**


	21. What Will Emily Do?

**"****Emaya Forever Done Right****"**

**I'm back and hopefully you are too. Again, sorry about the wait but sometimes I have a lot of time to write and sometimes I do not. **

**So let's find out if Emily is going to California with Maya and if she shows her the text from –A…**

**Rated M for mature content.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 21: What Will Emily Do?**

**Maya POV**

_Her lips reach for mine pressing softly and tenderly against me. I can tell that she wants to love me the way I just did for her. She grows impatient with the clothing covering my body as her hand slips down my unbuttoned jean shorts under my cotton panties while her fingers plunge into my damp cavern of need…_

"Maya, I do love you totally and completely," she says with a kiss. "And I do love you in that tank top but I need you out of it right now," she says all breathy.

_I rid myself of my shirt and bra while her fingers play exclusively with my clit wanting desperately to show her need for my love and I let her as I rock my body back and forth in time to her wandering hand. She moves my body onto its back so her hand can continue its exploration while her mouth nurses my erect nipple so delicately so sensuously. _

"Mmmm, baby you always know what I like, you always know what I need and you always manage to give it to me."

"And I'm going to keep giving it to you," Emily says with a seductive growl.

_And she does…_

_But unbeknownst to Emily her phone buzzes with a text,_

**_Hey Em, this is your test. Will you get an A?_**

**_Show Maya this text and I can't promise her safety._**

**_Don't show her this text and Maya will be safe now and forever._**

**_This should be an easy one, protect the one you love._**

**_After all, you're a natural when it comes to lying…_**

**_-A_**

**Emily POV**

_I wake up first watching my beautiful sleeping angel. I can't resist bringing my fingers up to my nose to breathe in that glorious scent of my girl. Mmmm, she smells and tastes so good. I can't help but want more and more and more but unfortunately, we need to get up. I have to find out if I can go to California with Maya for part of the summer. I really hope mommy says yes. I can't help but chuckle to myself, mommy, I love that. I want to just ravage her even more than I did last night but the fun has to stop sometime or does it? I think I'll check my messages and then have a very sexy shower with my girl…_

_I see I have a text waiting for me. I'm anxious. My breathing is thready as I haven't gotten a text from –A in a long time. I can't help but feel worried as I have to decide whether or not to open it. I look at Maya. She said no more lies. I can't keep this from her if it is from –A. Just do it Emily, just open it!_

_I press on my message icon and my fears have been confirmed, it's from –A. Damn it! I read what this horrible person or team or whatever has sent me…_

**_Hey Em, this is your test. Will you get an A?_**

**_Show Maya this text and I can't promise her safety._**

**_Don't show her this text and Maya will be safe now and forever._**

**_This should be an easy one, protect the one you love._**

**_After all, you're a natural when it comes to lying…_**

**_-A_**

_What the fuck! How is this happening again! When will it ever stop! My brow furrows as I think and think and think of a way to tell her without showing her. My eyes brighten as I have figured out a way…the sexy shower…_

_I delete the message and crawl back into bed with Maya wrapping my arms around her trying to wake her from her slumber. I kiss her forehead, the tip of her nose, her cheek, her jaw, her lips and finally she stirs. _

"Hey," she says all sleepy.

"Hey yourself. I hate to tell you this but we really need to get up, like right now."

"But I don't want to," she says snuggling into me. _Oh how I love that!_

"Ya know if you get up now, we'll have time for a sexy shower."

_It takes a second but her eyes open when what I said finally registers in her brain._

"Sexy shower, huh."

"Yes, sexy shower. Come on, let's go."

_She stretches a beautiful sexy stretch. All of the intimate areas of her body have been awakened and are now ready to be given my full attention._

_I take her hand leading her to the bathroom. I turn on the shower head and while we wait for the water to heat up, I kiss her neck to her jaw line tracing my teeth along its path to her chin taking a sweet bite of my girl. She smiles as our lips connect and our tongues reach for one another's. Our mouths open wider our lips seal together and our tongues patrol the darkness of our intimacy…_

_We pull away to step into the tub, Maya's back is to the water as she gently pushes me against the wall of the shower, licking her lips as her mouth is about to take what is hers. She takes my mouth open so wide, kissing me like no other knows how to kiss me. Her mouth travels down my neck to my breasts. She holds my flesh in that sexy wicked mouth of hers making me moan my want and need for her. But the text, I have to tell her about the text, too late, her mouth goes down, my leg lifts up as she pushes it against the shower wall giving her my throbbing excited pussy. Her mouth consumes me, running her tongue up and down my slit, entering my warmness, sucking on my lips. My leg gets pushed harder against the wall as her mouth moves up and down and back and forth, pulling and licking and sucking me into an erotic splurge of noises. My body shakes as she holds me steady while I leak my love onto that waiting welcoming masterful mouth…_

_She kisses up to my navel to my belly to my chest to my neck to my mouth. Oh my god, that mouth of hers! So wide, so imaginative, so explorative, so intimate, so knowledgeable! I get off just from her kisses, her wonderful sexy kisses! _

_But I have to take control now!_

_My mouth travels across her face to her neck to her earlobe. I hold her naked soaking body close to mine as I try to get her attention. _

"Maya, babe, you need to listen to me."

"Mmm hmmm," she says as her hands find my ass rubbing and squeezing. _Shit! I need to snap out of it!_

I wrap my arms around her neck pressing my lips against her ear, "I'm going to tell you something and you're not going to like it."

"What? That we're finished with the sexy shower?"

She starts to pull away but I won't let her out of my grasp, "I got a text from –A."

Now she really tries to pull away, "What!"

I bring her back to me once more, "Listen to me and don't pull away again." My lips graze her ear as I tell her what the text said, 'Hey Em, this is your test. Will you get an A? Show Maya this text and I can't promise her safety. Don't show her this text and Maya will be safe now and forever. This should be an easy one, protect the one you love. After all, you're a natural when it comes to lying…' I deleted it and this was the only way I could think of to tell you without –A knowing. You can't let on that you know."

She puts her arms around me as she looks into my eyes and says, "I love you more now than any other time before. You didn't keep this from me. You didn't lie to me." She looks as though she might cry when she says, "You have no idea what this means to me. I will love you forever. We will do this together. We will fight –A. No one will come between us again."

_With that she kisses me softly, the water beading down our bodies, I want to love her too but we are both too emotional to continue. We hold each other close for a little while longer under the cascading water just being..._

**_Later on in the Fields Kitchen…_**

"So, mom, can I ask you something?"

"Do you want me to wait upstairs?" Maya asks not really wanting to see what mommy is going to say.

"No, I want you to stay."

"What is it honey? You're getting me all worried."

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about, it concerns the summer," I look to Maya for reassurance and I get it.

"What about the summer?"

I start fidgeting with my hands and not making eye contact until Maya gives me an encouraging squeeze on my bicep, "I want to spend it in California working at Maya's Aunt's restaurant. Can I please mom?"

"Wait. What? California? For the summer?"

"Not the whole summer. Just until I have to get ready for swimming."

"Maya, what is this about your Aunt's restaurant?"

"She asked me a couple of months ago if I would help out. Things were a bit shaky here at the time so I said yes and I can't tell her no now. I have to follow through on my promise to her. And it would be a huge help if we could get some extra hands."

"I see."

"Mom, please. I really want to do this."

"I don't know. Where will you stay? What will the sleeping arrangements be? And will your Aunt be supervising those sleeping arrangements?" she eyes Maya.

_She's asking questions like she's considering letting me go. Yes!_

"We will be staying at my Aunt's house in San Diego. She has extra rooms upstairs and we would share a bathroom. We'll be working most of the time so sleep will be a must," she winks at me.

_I can't mask my smile because I know we'll be sleeping together and going for long walks on the beach and being the perfect couple minus a really huge headache named –A. Oh please mom, mommy, say yes!_

"You really want to do this?"

"Yes, mom, please."

"I'll have to talk to your father. If he's okay with it then I will be too. Then, Maya, I want to talk to your Aunt to make sure I understand your work schedules and your sleep schedules."

"Oh Mrs. Fields, you won't regret this," Maya says giving my mom a hug like the one she gave her the first time she met her. "Well I didn't say yes yet. I'll call your father in a little while and I'll let you know what he says."

"Mom, thank you so much for even just considering it!" I throw my arms around her as I look over her shoulder at my beautiful, loving girlfriend. I can't wait to be in California with her, living with her, being with her. This is going to be amazing. Oh dad, please let me do this!

_My mom leaves us to call my dad from her bedroom. I can't hold back any longer as I leap into Maya's waiting arms._

"Hey, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere just yet," she promises.

She rubs my back gently as I say, "I want to go with you so badly. If they say no, I don't know what I will do!"

"If your mom wasn't open to it then I would take it as a no but I have a good feeling about this. Who knew mommy would come through for us."

_We laugh about calling my mom 'mommy'. It's just so not her that's why it's so funny!_

_I'm leaning against the counter while Maya sits in one of the chairs next to me when we hear my mom come downstairs…_

"I just talked to your father and he thinks it would be a good experience for you."

_I can barely contain myself as I throw my arms around Maya and then my mom._

"He thinks this opportunity will have a positive effect on your work ethic and this is about work, not anything else. Okay?"

"Yes mom. Okay."

"But I need to talk to Maya's Aunt first and once I'm satisfied with what she has to say about all this, then I will give you our final word on the discussion."

"That's all I can ask for. Thank you so much mom! I love you!"

"That's great, I love you too but it's not going to get you an automatic yes. But nice try," she smiles and gives me a hug.

"Thank you Mrs. Fields, this is her number. You can call her anytime, she would be happy to fill you in on the details and even more happy that she has an extra hand."

"Well let's not jump the gun here. I will give you my answer in the morning."

My mom leaves Maya and me alone in the kitchen. She gets up from her chair throwing her arms around my neck, "You're going to go to California! I can feel it and I can't wait!"

"I hope you're right because I'm dreaming about it as we speak."

"Well, let me give you something else to dream about…" she whispers in my ear.

_She very softly tells me about a walk on the beach just after sunset holding each other close listening to the waves crash on the sand and how she's going to make love to me all through the night…_

_Oh Mom, that yes can't come soon enough!_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_***Will it be a yes or a no? Come back to find out!_**


	22. Yes or No?

**"****Emaya Forever Done Right****"**

**Is it California for Emily and Maya or just Maya?**

**Let's find out…**

**Rated M for Mature Content.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 22: Yes or No?**

"Thank you Mrs. Fields, this is her number. You can call her anytime, she would be happy to fill you in on the details and even more happy that she has an extra hand."

"Well let's not jump the gun here. I will give you my answer in the morning."

My mom leaves Maya and me alone in the kitchen. She gets up from her chair throwing her arms around my neck, "You're going to go to California! I can feel it and I can't wait!"

"I hope you're right because I'm dreaming about it as we speak."

"Well, let me give you something else to dream about…" she whispers in my ear.

_She very softly tells me about a walk on the beach just after sunset holding each other close listening to the waves crash on the sand and how she's going to make love to me all through the night…_

_Oh Mom, that yes can't come soon enough!_

**_Walking in the Park…_**

_Emily and Maya walk hand in hand down the path filled with other walkers just like them, joggers, runners and people stopping here and there to appreciate nature and the beauty surrounding them. Emily finds herself doing the same thing, appreciating the beauty right next to her. She smiles knowing that Maya belongs to her and only her no matter if she spends the summer in California with or without her. But she truly hopes it will be with her… _

_They stop along the path to sit on a bench overlooking a pond with ducks and swans paddling in the water dunking their heads below and popping them back up shaking the excess water from their feathers. It is so peaceful and serene without a single thought of –A to ruin their tender moment together._

_Emily puts her arm on the back of the bench so Maya can lean into her; just the slightest touch of her body sends a current of excitement through her soul. Her hand rests on Maya's shoulder as her fingers gently caress her exposed skin. _

She kisses her temple, "Maya."

Maya looks up at her, "Yeah baby."

"I know my mom hasn't officially said yes yet but just in case she does, can you tell me a little bit about where your Aunt lives?"

_Maya sits up so she can put one arm around Emily's neck and the other on top of her hand that rests on her lap smiling sweetly, her eyes light up as she begins to tell Emily where they will be hopefully spending their summer together…_

But Maya stops in midsentence, "Are you even listening to me?"

"I'm sorry. I just got distracted by your genuine excitement to talk about California. I don't think I've ever seen this side of you and it just makes me love you even more than I already do."

Maya actually blushes looking down then back up into Emily's eyes, "Well, I love California and I can't wait for you to experience that part of my life with me."

Emily kisses Maya softly on the lips, "And I can't wait either. Tell me more."

"Okay, we'll be going to Point Loma which is like the seaside community of San Diego. On the east side the homes go right to the edge of the San Diego Bay. Then there's Point Loma Village which is where many of the local residents hang out and where those wealthy enough dock their yachts."

"Yachting, huh?"

"There are a lot of parties catered on those yachts and you could make some really great tips."

"One day I'm going to pamper you on our very own yacht," Emily smiles kissing the tip of her nose.

"Oh really."

"Yeah really, we'll dive off the bow of the yacht swimming in the crystal clear ocean. And I'll be watching you in your very sexy bikini," she winks.

"Go on…"

"I'll untie your top so I can rub sunscreen all over your sexy smooth back and take my time doing it too."

"I like the sound of that." Maya closes her eyes, "I can picture every detail of your hands all over my body. Mmmm."

"Hey, tell me more," Emily brings Maya out of her dreamlike state.

She giggles continuing her description of Point Loma, "So then on the west side of the peninsula there are sandstone cliffs along the ocean, called the Sunset Cliffs. I can't wait to take you there to watch the magnificent sunset. The sandstone bluffs blaze with color, and the waves sparkle like gold. It's magical."

"It sounds it. I'm getting more excited to go by the second."

"And it's one of the best places in San Diego to go to if you just want to lose yourself to the sound of the waves crashing on the cliffs."

"I can picture myself lying in yours arms listening to the waves crash with my head on your chest feeling the vibration of your heart beating. I think I'm in love with Point Loma and I've never even heard of it before!"

"I can see that," Maya says focusing her attention on Emily's sweet lips and her bright eyes.

"When do we leave!" Emily shouts unable to mask her excitement or just not wanting to.

"Well there's more, if you're game for a little adventure, we can drive out to the old Cabrillo Lighthouse and hike out to the tide pools by the point where there are rocky reefs full of marine life. And of course Point Loma has awesome surfing with some great breaks."

"I've never surfed before but I would love to try it."

"And I would love to see you in a wet suit."

"Then you might just get your wish."

_They kiss sweetly taking a second to look into each other's eyes before kissing again unconcerned with the passersby just enjoying this time this moment between them. _

"What about your Aunt's restaurant?"

"Well, it's located in the village, in what I would call the more touristy section. It caters to a higher end clientele so no jeans and no tee shirts there. It's quiet and romantic so not a lot of families, more so couples or friends wanting to have a nice elegant evening out. And maybe even some single people looking to meet someone classy. Then afterwards they enjoy the view of the cliffs or take a drive to the lighthouse."

"That sounds really nice."

"I think you would be our hostess, I mean you're already charming and have a natural rapport with people. Plus you're organized."

"What about you?"

"I'm a quick worker and I have an excellent memory so I will most likely be helping the wait staff. Basically wherever my Aunt needs me, that's where I will be."

"So I should wear a dress and heels to work then."

"Most likely. Just be your regular hot self and no one will care if you seat them near the kitchen," Maya says with a laugh as Emily joins in too.

"I can't wait! And I hope your Aunt can convince my mom to let me go."

"Me too cuz I want to take you to the cliffs and the lighthouse and swim with you in the ocean."

"It's going to be amazing! She just has to let me go, she just has to!"

"We'll find out soon enough, baby."

"But I guess if I want her to say yes we need to show her that we can be home on time. We better head back."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I need to get home anyway. My mom and dad aren't performing this week so they want me to have dinner with them."

_They get up strolling arm and arm back to Maya's car._

"That's nice. I'm glad they want some time with their only daughter but that means less time with me."

"Oh baby, just keep thinking positive thoughts about California and before you know it, we'll be there together and you'll see me all the time."

"You're right but I know I won't be able to sleep a wink tonight waiting for my mom to talk to your Aunt. Speaking of which what are the sleeping arrangements like?"

Maya looks up at Emily giving her arm a quick squeeze, "Mmm. Better than you can possibly imagine."

"I'm imagining quite a bit, tell me," I insist holding her hand tightly.

"She lives in an amazing house on the beach. There's a beautiful open kitchen and lounging area with a flat screen TV and a very comfortable sofa. The kitchen opens up to a nice deck with an intimate dining area. The deck is connected to a small stretch of beach. It's very quiet and secluded."

"But what about the sleeping arrangements," I say playing with her hair.

"Ohhh, the sleeping arrangements," she giggles. "Well, my Aunt has a master bedroom and bath upstairs with a guest room which I will most likely be sleeping in. And downstairs on the main level is an extra room that we will make into a second guest room."

"Guest room?"

"Our room."

"How are we going to get away with that?"

"We set up my room with my stuff and your room with your stuff and I just sneak downstairs when my Aunt goes to sleep," she says eye sexing Emily.

"Maya! She's gonna find out!"

"No she won't if we're careful. My Aunt isn't like your mom. She's not gonna be in our business. She works a lot and when she comes home, she wants to relax in her bedroom. Who could blame her? Wait 'til you see it!"

"I bet it's even more beautiful in person but are you sure she's not going to be in our business?"

"Em, ever since the divorce, she just wants to stay busy and the restaurant does that for her but she needs our help and she will respect our privacy and we will respect hers and be the best employees we can be for her. Everybody wins!" she winks.

"I hope you're right."

"And I don't think there'll be nearly as much sneaking around as you think."

"That could be fun though," Emily smiles wickedly.

"It's going to be our home away from home. You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"You have no idea."

"Oh, I have an idea," she eye sexes her again making Emily smile widely.

"It's like our first chance at living on our own in a way."

"Mmmm. Hmmm. It is. It really is going to be an incredible summer," she says wrapping her arms around Emily.

"My mom can't say no. She just can't!"

"She's going to say yes. My Aunt will convince her, I promise."

The girls continue to walk hand in hand back to Maya's car but before they reach it Emily stops in mid stride turning to face Maya, "I'm so nervous about what she's gonna say."

Maya cups Emily's face with her hands forcing her to make eye contact, "Baby, stop worrying. It's all gonna work out." _It has to. _"Let's not think about that. Think about breakfast on the patio enjoying the morning sun. On our days off we can swim and surf and lie out on the beach or just sleep in all tangled up in each other."

They kiss a little deeper this time pulling away a bit out of breath, "Oh Maya, she has to say yes, she just has to!"

**_Later that night…_**

**_Emily POV_**

_I lie in my bed unable to sleep tossing and turning feeling my stomach all tied up in knots. I can't imagine being apart from her for almost two months. I have to call her to see if she's still up…_

"Hello?"

"Were you sleeping?"

"Like a baby."

"For real Maya?"

She giggles, "Em, I'm having trouble sleeping too because I want this so badly for you, for us."

"Only a few more hours and we'll find out where I'll be spending the summer."

"Em, it's going to work out, I just have a feeling."

"Oh Maya I love you so much and I have to believe in your feeling too."

"Good, now we can both get some rest."

"Maya!"

"Love you baby. Call me with her answer."

"I love you too. Goodnight gorgeous."

"Goodnight beautiful."

**_The next morning…_**

_I wake up feeling surprisingly rested. "Oh Shit, it's what time! I can't believe I slept this long! I run downstairs calling for my mom._

_**Narrator POV**_

"Mom! Did you call her?"

"Yes I did, quite a while ago; we had a really lovely conversation."

"And…"

"And she told me all about Point Loma. Did you know they have a lighthouse?"

"Mom!"

Mrs. Fields starts laughing, "Oh honey would you just relax."

"Relax! How can I relax until I have your answer! Mom, can I go to California with Maya?"

Mrs. Fields would love to torture her daughter just a little while longer but she can see the desperation in her eyes, "Yes. Yes Emily you can go."

_Tears of joy stream down Emily's face as she leaps towards her mom throwing her arms around her._

"Oh mom, thank you thank you thank you. This means so much to me!"

"Geez if I knew this would be your reaction I would've sent you to California a long time ago."

"Mom!"

"Listen, we'll talk about the ground rules later because I'm betting there's someone you want to share this news with."

"Thanks mom. You really are the best."

_I take two steps at a time to my room grabbing my cell phone to call her._

"Hello?"

"Maya!"

"Well?"

"Yes, it's a yes! We're going to California Maya! We're going to California!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To Be Continued…**

**Coming Up:**

**California…**

**Will –A cause problems for Emily and Maya while they are in California? Or will –A give Emily and Maya the summer off?**


End file.
